What Brings Us Closer Together Drabbles
by naro94
Summary: Genhemigte Übersetzung von Drabbles, die What Brings Us Closer Together betreffen. Sie sind sexy lustig und süß. Man braucht allerdings keinerlei Vorwissen aus WBUCT.
1. Chapter 1

**WBUCT-Drabbles**

Das sind Drabbles, die zu What Brings Us Closer Together gehören. Sie sind sexy lustig und süß. Man braucht allerdings kein Vorwissen aus WBUCT. Die Originale stammen von CrazedLunatic (FFN). Sie war so lieb mir auch für die Drabbles die Erlaubnis zu geben, sie zu übersetzen. Betaleserin ist Sherry05.

Die ersten Drabbles werden in folgender Reihenfolge hochgeladen (die Liste wird laufend ergänzt):

**Pre-WBUCT**

Das sind die Drabbles, die zeitlich vor What Brings Us Closer Together angesetzt sind.

2) Blaines Sexdreams

3) Burt Embarasses Kurt

4) Firsts: Meeting Burt/before first Date

5) Firsts: Blaine has trouble picking a college

6) Firsts: Their first I love you

7) Skinny Jeans

8) Don´t hurt Blaine or else

9) Blaine Serenades Thad

10) Shirtless Blaine

11) Post Klaine Kiss

12) Blaines Haircut

13) Kurt´s Ticket

14) The First Time

15) Toddler Blaine and Alex go grocery shopping

16) Blaines Confession

17) Kurt´s Mailman Incident

18) Jealous Blaine

31) Baby Klaine Valentine's Day

46) Blaine Gets Into College

47) Blaine Gets A DUI

**AU's (Alternative Universe)**

Das sind Drabbles, die in WBUCT nicht vorkommen. Sie beinhalten die Charaktere von WBUCT, stehen aber nicht direkt damit in Zusammenhang. Es sind Alternativ-Ereignisse, wie sie unter ganz anderen Umständen in der Welt von WBUCT stattfinden hätten können, aber auf Grund der Storyline nie so passiert sind.

48) Introductions

49) April Fools

50) Drunk Blaine & Wes

51) Slushie

28) Alternative Proposal

**Outtakes:**

Klaine Week 2012:

24) Day One: Kiddie Klaine

25) Day Two: AU Klaine

26) Day Three: Missing Moments

27) Day Four: Klaine Anniversary

Klaine Week 2013:

88) Day One

89) Day Three

90) Day Six: Wedding

32) Blaine and Burt Sneak Potato Candy

33) Käsekuchen Cupcake

34) Melody´s Birthday Party

35) Blaine gets his phone

36) Kino Movie Night

37) Kurt and Alex´s Discussion

38) Thanksgiving

39) Schlaflos Voices

**Post-WBUCT**

Das sind die Drabbles, die zeitlich nach What Brings Us Closer Together angesetzt sind. Also Achtung SPOILER!

22) Melody's Crush

23) Finn Walks In on Kurt and Blaine

29) Newlywed Christmas

40) "I want to have babies with you one day"

45) Blaine's Bad Day

52) Mercedes' Complaint

53) Girl's Night

57) Digimon Marathon

58) Kurt's Nightmare

59) Sick Melody

65) Picnic

66) Busted

67) Energie drinks/Hyper Blaine

68) Legalization of Gay Marriage in New York

69) Blaine will never cheat on Kurt.

78) Thanksgiving Surprises

79) Embarrassing Stories

80) Klaine Goes Skinny Dipping

85) Sicky

87) Blaine and Melody Bonding

91) Carole and Blaine's First Phone Call  


**Klaine Babies**

Das sind die Drabbles, die zeitlich während der dritten Fortsetzung von WBUCT angesetzt sind, wenn Blaine und Kurt Kinder haben. Also Achtung SPOILER! Auch wenn die Geschichten wahrscheinlich nicht so in der wirklichen Fortsetzung vorkommen werden.

19) Messy Children

20) Bed Time

21) What`s a faggot

30) Christmas

41) Tenth Wedding Anniversary

42) Sophie loses her first tooth

43) Watching Blaine on TV

44) The twins get a sex talk

54) Sick

55) Zachy and Nicky's First Day of School

56) Warm Milk

60) Sophie Gets Her Period

61) Zachy Gets a Kitten

62) Thunderstorms and Playtents

63) Father's Day

64) „Alone time"

70) Blaine's Reaction

71) Sophies Weekend

72) The Gap Attack

73) Blaine Mixes the Twins Up

74) The kids get a surprise!

75) In Which the Kids Walk In On Kurt and Blaine Doing It

76) Zach Gets Drunk

77) Nick Comes Out to Zach

81) The Kids Find Out About Kurt's Attack

82) First New Year's Eve With the Twins!

83) Valentine's Day With Babies

84) A Light Snack

86) Saturday Mornings

88) Teenage Attitude

89) Homophobia

90) Preggers

92) Bringing Home Sophie

93) Underwear Shopping


	2. Chapter 2

**Hier das erste versprochene Drabble. Zeldaisi hat sich als 100. Reviewerin Blaines Sexdreams gewünscht. Also hier sind sie. Viel Spaß!**

**Blaine's Sex Dreams **

**Blaines Sexträume**

„Möchtest du uns irgendetwas sagen, Blainers?", fragte Wes fröhlich und rutschte neben Blaine auf einen Stuhl in der Cafeteria.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Blaine, als er seine Orange pellte und gähnte.

„_Oh, Kurt…" _

„Was?", schrie Blaine und sah sich in der Cafeteria um. Zum Glück hatte niemand etwas gehört und noch besser, genannter Junge war nirgends zu sehen. Nicht das Kurt hereinkommen würde, da er wieder zurück an der McKinley war, aber es wurde zu einem automatischen Reflex, wenn er Kurts Namen in der Schule hörte.

„Was machen wir gerade?", fragte David, stellte seinen Teller ab und setzte sich dann auf Blaines andere Seite.

„Über Blaines Sexträume diskutieren.", zwitscherte Wes.

„Du teilst dir nicht einmal ein Zimmer mit ihm. Ich schon. Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?"

„_Du weißt es?"_ Blaines Auen weiteten sich.

„Du redest währenddessen.", grinste David. „Es ist fast süß. Du tust mir sogar irgendwie Leid, dass du so wenig Action bekommst."

„Ich leide nicht unter zu wenig Action.", schnaubte Blaine. „Es gibt viel… Action."

„Also habt ihr es getan?"

„Nein, aber wir haben einander berührt."

„Eure Hände von hinten in eure Hosen gleiten lassen, zählt nicht.", schnaubte Wes laut. „Oh, Blaine… Ich wette Kurt hat noch keine Ahnung wie ‚notständig' du sein kannst, oder?"

"Wir sind erst seit zwei Monaten zusammen. Natürlich nicht.", schnappte Blaine.

„Und dennoch hattest du deine Hand schon in seiner Hose.", gurrte David. „Wie wertvoll."

„Ich werde euch zwei nie wieder etwas erzählen.", schwor Blaine.

„Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass du mit einer Jungfrau zusammen bist.", schnaubte Wes.

„Es ist okay. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich in ein oder zwei Jahren seine Hose ausziehen lässt.", neckte David. „Oh. Blaine, wenn du hören könntest, was du sagst, wenn du Sexträume hast…"

„Ich hoffe du sagst diese Dinge nicht wenn du wirklich Sex hast.", lachte Wes laut. „Sonst wirst du als Single enden."

„Können wir damit aufhören in der Dalton Cafeteria über mein Sexleben zu reden, oder über dessen Nicht-Vorhanden-Sein?", zischte Blaine aufstehend.

„Gehst du dir einen runter holen? Oder Kurt eine unanständige SMS schreiben?"

„Ihr tut so als wäre ich ständig notgeil, oder so!", schnappte Blaine.

„Du hast seit Wochen sehr… intensive Sexträume.", sagte David. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir wissen, dass du etwas mitgerissen wirst, wenn es …"

„Darum geht, Sex zu haben.", beendete Wes den Satz.

„Ich bin keine Hure.", spottete Blaine. „Ich hab seitdem ich sechzehn war keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Ich bin gerade achtzehn geworden."

„Wir haben nicht gesagt, dass du eine Hure bist.", sagte David. „Du bist bloß ein Mann, der seine Bedürfnisse gerne erfüllt hat."

„Nur dass du mit einer Jungfrau zusammen bist und Kurt wahrscheinlich denkt, dass es zu sexy ist dir seine Schulter zu zeigen.", kicherte Wes laut.

„Lass Kurt in Ruhe.", schnappte Blaine. „Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, er versucht etwas weiter zu gehen und ich bin derjenige, der den Stopper spielt."

„Hast du den Verstand verloren? Lass ihm dir einen Handjob geben, damit du aufhörst die ganze Nacht zu Stöhnen.", sagte David und sah ihn schockiert an. „Um meinet Willen! Zumindest! Ich ziehe Ohrstöpsel in Betracht, Blaine. Ohrstöpsel."

„Ich hab von euch beiden nicht erwartet meine Gründe zu verstehen, weil ihr eure Gehirne für nichts anderes benutzt als das, was in euren Hosen ist.", sagte Blaine, stand auf und griff nach seinem Rucksack. „Und fürs Protokoll, meine Hände waren nicht in seiner Hose, sondern in seinen Boxern. Vorne. Also nehmt diese Info und steckt sie euch sonst wo hin."

„Warte, warte, warte. Du und Kurt seid schon auf diesem Territorium angelangt?", fragte David etwas lauter als nötig, was dazu führte, dass sich einige Augenbrauen in der Cafeteria hoben.

„Nicht dass es euch etwas angeht, aber ja."

„Deshalb werden die Träume schlimmer. Sie sind miteinander schon weiter gegangen.", schnappte Wes nach Luft. „Oh Mann, David. Du hoffst besser, dass sie nicht mit Sex anfangen. Wer weiß was dann passiert."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du uns nicht erzählt hast, dass du und Kurt – ."

„Es war ein Mal. Wir wurden mitgerissen und es ist seitdem nicht mehr passiert.", sagte Blaine kurz.

„_Aww, Kurt und Blaine genieren sich zu sehr um einander noch einmal Handjobs zu geben!",_ gurrten David und Wes zusammen.

„Seid leiser!", zischte Blaine.

„Zumindest müssen wir uns keine Sorgen darum machen, dass Blaine und Kurt sich mit Geschlechtskrankheiten anstecken.", schnaubte David.

„Man muss Sex haben um welche zu bekommen! Und du, mein Freund, kriegst keinen!", grinste Wes. „Ich werde dir Taschentücher kaufen, Blainers. Nein, du musst mir nicht danken."

„Warum kann ich nicht ein einziges Mal normale Freunde haben?", stöhnte Blaine, als er die Cafeteria verließ.

„Wir haben zumindest drei Monate, bevor sie Sex haben werden.", grinste Wes noch breiter.

„Das sind zumindest drei Monate aufziehen und spotten für uns.", schmunzelte David. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir ihn adoptiert haben. Du nicht auch?"

„Und er ist so weit gekommen." Wes wischte eine unsichtbare Träne aus seinem Auge. „Unser Baby ist groß geworden und hat unanständige Träume über seine erste große Liebe."

„Wir werden das in seinem Babybuch hinzufügen müssen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Burt Embarrasses Kurt **

**Burt blamiert Kurt**

Okay, vielleicht gab es einen _kleinen_ Nachteil daran, mit Kurt Hummel zusammen zu sein. Und es war auch gar nicht wirklich ein Nachteil, sondern eher eine... Angewohnheit die zu vielen unangenehmen Situationen mit Kurts Vater führte. Der Nachteil war die Tatsache, dass Kurt ewig brauchte, um für ein Date fertig zu werden. Es war egal, ob Blaine dreißig Minuten später losfuhr, als er es gesagt hatte (Er hatte es versucht um nicht so lange warten zu müssen – hatte allerdings nicht funktioniert) oder er Kurt drei Stunden im Voraus sagte, wann er losfahren würde.

Und sie waren mittlerweile seit vier Monaten zusammen. Kurt musste wirklich nicht mehr nervös sein, wegen dem, was er tragen sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde Kurt, was Blaine betraf, selbst in einem Müllsack atemberaubend aussehen. Außerdem hatte Blaine das Gefühl, dass er es nicht nur tat um ihn zu beeindrucken.

„Also, wie läuft dein Sommer?", fragte Kurts Vater mit barscher Stimme, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich auf seinen üblichen Sessel setzte.

„Sehr gut, Sir.", sagte Blaine und versuchte, nicht zu nervös zu klingen. Burt war niemals fies zu ihm gewesen, aber es konnte peinlich sein. Er wusste, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er... nun ja, ein Junge war. Sie kannten einander bloß nicht gut genug.

„Bist du aufgeregt wegen dem College?", fragte Burt ihn ansehend.

„Ein bisschen nervös.", gab Blaine zu. Warum fragte ihn jeder ob er ‚aufgeregt' oder ‚bereit' war wegen dem College? Nein. Er zog in einen anderen Staat und hatte keine Ahnung wie es werden würde. Nein. Er war nicht aufgeregt. Vielleicht würde er es ein, sobald er dort war. Aber noch nicht.

„Es wird schon werden."

Blaine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sah hinunter auf seine Hände. Seine Nägel wurden zu lang. Er musste sie wirklich schneiden... Wie viel würde er darauf wetten, dass Kurt ihn deswegen aufziehen würde? $5. $10.? Was machte es für einen Unterschied, er wettete _gegen sich selbst. _

„Gehen deine Eltern gut damit um?", fragte Burt und sah ihn noch immer an.

„Oh ja.", sagte Blaine und versuchte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Sie sind glücklich..."

Burt schenkte ihm einen komischen Blick.

„Für mich. Glücklich für mich.", fügte Blaine schnell hinzu. Ja, richtig. Glücklich, dass ein ganzer Bundesstaat zwischen ihnen liegen würde und dass sie für viele Monate sicher sein konnten, dass die Worte Blaine _Anderson_, Homosexualität und Senatskandidatenenkel nicht in demselben Satz verwendet werden würden.

„Kurt meinte, dass deine Eltern nicht so begeistert waren, dass du Fußball aufgegeben hast... sie werden schon drüber hinweg kommen, da bin ich mir sicher.", versuchte Burt ihm zu versichern.

„Danke." Blaine zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln.

„Okay Kind. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten.", sagte Burts sehr ernst.

Blaine richtete sich gerader auf und traf Burts Blick.

„Geschichten oder Fotos?"

„Entschuldige?", fragte Blaine besorgt.

„Wir beide wissen, dass Kurt Jahre brauchen wird.", zuckte Burt mit den Schultern. „Wir können unsere Zeit auch mit etwas Lustigem vertreiben. Möchtest du heute lieber Fotos sehen oder Geschichten hören?"

„Von Kurt?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ja."

„Fotos.", sagte Blaine sofort. Er hatte immer Fotos vom kleinen Kurt sehen wollen. Wie konnte er sich das entgehen lassen?

„Ich bin sofort zurück.", sagte Burt etwas zu eifrig und verschwand.

Du beeilst dich besser. Dein Vater holt die Fotos heraus, schrieb Blaine Kurt.

„Absolut nicht!", rief Kurt die Treppe hinunter, als er sie hinunter stürmte. „Wag es nicht, Dad!"

„Ich habe schon das Fotoalbum, Kind. Geh und wechsele dein Outfit noch zwanzig Mal.", sagte Burt, der auf der Couch neben Blaine saß, anstatt auf dem Couchsessel.

„Dad…", drohte Kurt.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass du bleiben musst.", grinste Burt und gab Blaine ein großes Album. „Hier, bitte, Kumpel."

„Blaine, nicht.", bettelte Kurt, sah Blaine mit seinen Verletzter-Welpe-Blick an. „Bitte."

Blaine zögerte.

„Gut. Dann werde ich.", grunzte Burt es zurücknehmend. Er öffnete das Album und legte es auf Blaines Schoß. „Oh schau, er ist nackt."

„DAD!", kreischte Kurt.

„Entspann dich. Das ist doch nur ein Witz.", sagte Burt als Blaine zu kichern begann.

„Komm schon, Blaine. Lass uns gehen.", sagte Kurt schnell.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du musst dich doch noch ein paar Mal umziehen.", neckte Blaine.

„Er hat seine Mutter dazu gebracht, ihm diese Prinzessinnenpuppe zu kaufen.", sagte Burt und zeigte auf ein Foto, dass Kurt als Kleinkind zeigte, wie er eine zerlumpte Plüschpuppe hielt. „Er hat es monatelang überall mit sich herumgetragen. _Überall_."

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Kurt sein Gesicht verdeckend. „Okay, Dad. Ich hab verstanden, dass es unhöflich ist, ihn so lange warten zu lassen. Komm schon, Blaine."

„Warst du an Halloween ein Powerpuff Girl?", fragte Blaine laut und klatschte seine Hände fröhlich zusammen.

„Er beharrte darauf. Er ließ sich noch nicht einmal zum pinken Power Ranger überreden, den ich für etwas angebrachter hielt. Allerdings trägt er noch immer teilweise Röcke – wie du am Abschlussball gesehen hast.", gluckste Burt.

„Dad…", zischte Kurt.

„Du hast Blossom Kimberly vorgezogen?", fragte Blaine, entsetzt. „Kurt, das ändert alles. Ich sehe dich in einem komplett anderem Licht."

„Bitte lass diesen Albtraum enden.", sagte Kurt und ließ sich neben Blaine fallen. „Oh mein Gott, ich bin in der Badewanne! Schau nicht hin!" Kurt legte seine Hände über das Bild als Blaine die Seite umblätterte.

„Seine Mutter mochte es, Bilder von seinem Hintern oder ihm in der Badewanne zu machen.", kicherte Burt. „Ich wusste, dass ich eines Tages die Freude haben würde, sie jemand anderem zu zeigen, der es ebenso schätzt wie ich."

Blaine antwortete nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, sofort in seine Faust zu kichern.

„Schau? Da ist es!" Burt grinste als er die Seite wieder umblätterte und auf Kurts nackten Hintern zeigte. „Er mochte es auch, nackt herumzurennen."

„Du – bist – so – süß – hahahaha!", schnappte Burt zwischen Lachern nach Luft, bevor er seinen Kopf zurück schmiss und noch mehr zu lachen begann.

„Ich hoffe dass du das behältst, Kurt.", grinste Burt und zeigte auf Blaine. „Ich mag ihn."

„Was ich gerade überlege wegzugeben, bist du.", sagte Kurt, stand auf und griff nach Blaines Hand. „Komm schon. Wir werden zu spät kommen."

„Aber – die Fotos – .", sagte Blaine, geknickt aussehend. „Ich möchte noch mehr sehen. Das waren nur fünf Seiten!"

„Nächstes Mal.", murmelte Burt als Kurt ihn aus dem Haus drängte. Dann fügte er, so, dass Kurt ihn hören konnte, hinzu: „Ihr Jungs denkt an Sicherheit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Burt/Before the first official Date**

**Treffen mit Burt **

**Oder**

**Vor dem ersten offiziellen Date**

„Ich weiß, dass Carole heute Nacht lange arbeitet, also habe ich Abendessen gemacht. Gebackenes Hühnchen – ja, ich weiß, dass du gebackenes Hühnchen nicht magst, Dad. Aber du musst weiterhin gesund essen oder du wirst wieder krank werden.", sagte Kurt im Wohnzimmer herumrennend.

„Kann ich nicht einmal einen Abend lang etwas Richtiges essen, Kurt?", seufzte sein Vater und starrte das gebackene Hühnchen auf dem Tisch wütend an.

„Hör auf zu lügen. Es schmeckt wunderbar. Du hast es letztes Mal geliebt. Du bist bloß stur." Kurt drehte sich im Kreis während er versuchte seine Jacke zu finden, von der er wusste, dass er sie schon herausgelegt hatte und – da war sie.

„Ich weiß nicht warum du so nervös bist. Du und Blaine gehen immer aus und tut eure… Sachen.", sagte Burt mürrisch und hob seine Augenbraue. „Außer… es ist anders…. Kurt, ist das ein Date?"

Kurt hörte ein Auto heranfahren und dann ein Türschließen. „Ich muss los, Dad."

„Kurt, ist das ein Date?", wiederholte Burt.

„Es ist kalt draußen und wir werden zu spät kommen und – ja! Bitte, blamier mich bloß nicht. Es ist ein Date!", rief Kurt in einem gedämpften Ton als ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte. „Dad, nein."

„Ich möchte nur hallo sagen.", sagte Burt mürrisch.

„Bitte, nicht. Warte doch bis zum nächsten Mal.", flehte Kurt und zog seine Jacke an. „Er hat schon so genug Angst vor dir."

„Wenn er keine schlechten Absichten hat, hat er keinen Grund Angst zu haben."

„Oh Gott, Dad, wirklich?", stöhnte Kurt und griff nach seinem Portemonnaie. Er öffnete die Tür und sagte „Hi, Blaine." Kurt klang eher verärgert.

„Hallo, Blaine.", fügte Burt schmunzelnd hinzu. „Wie geht es dir? Komm doch herein. Kurt hat gesagt, dass es draußen kalt ist."

Blaines haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich und er schlüpfte ins Haus. Sicher, sie hatten ein Gespräch, dass gut gewesen war, in der Werkstatt gehabt… ein ‚gutes' peinliches Gespräch in dem Blaine Burt gebeten hatte mit Kurt, seinem neuen festen Freund, über Sex zu reden. Das hier würde überhaupt nicht peinlich werden. „Hi, Mr. Hummel."

„So, Kurt hat mir gesagt, dass das hier ein Date ist?"

„Hab ich?", fragte Kurt. „Denn wenn es uns hier raus bringt, kann ich dir etwas anderes sagen."

„Nun, Jungs, das ändert die Dinge.", sagte Burt. „Ich möchte, dass er um 11:30 Uhr zu Hause ist, Blaine. Kurt, wenn du zu spät kommst, musst du anrufen. Mit ‚um 11:30 zu Hause' meine ich um 11:30 Uhr im inneren des Hauses. Nicht vor dem Haus in einem eurer übergroßen Autos herummachen. Nicht, dass es überhaupt herummachen geben sollte, weil das ein erstes Date ist, richtig?"

Blaine presste nickend seine Lippen zusammen.

„Okay, wir werden zu spät kommen. Ist das alles?", fragte Kurt mit höherer Stimme als normal.

„Ja. Du kannst gehen.", sagte Burt, sah wie Blaine schluckte und dem Verlangen den Augenkontakt zu brechen widerstand. „Ihr Jungs seid ja klug!"

„Oh, Gott, lass uns gehen.", sagte Kurt und rannte praktisch zur Tür. Er fummelte um sie zu öffnen, hielt sie für Blaine auf und schloss sie hinter ihm. „Oh mein Gott, Blaine. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe versucht einfach zu gehen, doch anscheinend musste er mich drankriegen, weil ich ihm gebackenes Hühnchen gemacht habe statt Fried Chicken oder – ." Er brach ab, als er bemerkte, dass sie beim Auto angekommen waren und dass Blaine ihm die Tür aufhielt, genauso nervös aussehend, wie er sich fühlte. „Oh, Danke."

Blaine schien innerlich tief Luft zu holen bevor er lächelte und sehr sanft sagte: „Gern geschehen."

Kurt stieg ins Auto und fühlte wie seine Wangen erröteten. Er duckte seinen Kopf als Blaine zum Fahrersitz ging und stieß Luft aus als er dachte, dass Blaine nicht hinsah.

Blaine stieg ins Auto und sah ihn an, nervös lächelnd. „Wird es die ganze Zeit so komisch sein?"

„Ich hoffe nicht.", sagte Kurt, traf seine Augen und lächelte ebenfalls. Er griff hinüber um Blaines Hand zu nehmen. „Ich meine, wenn man darüber nachdenkt… es gibt eigentlich eh keinen Grund dafür, dass es komisch ist."

„Oh?", fragte Blaine die Augenbrauen hebend.

„Nicht wirklich. Wir hatten schon zwei ziemlich leidenschaftliche Küsse – ."

Dieses Mal röteten sich Blaines Wangen und Kurt dachte, dass das mehr als entzückend war.

„Und wie oft haben wir uns einen Film angesehen und sind zum Lima Bean gegangen? Es ist eine lange Fahrt, aber, sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, wir haben es schon tausende Mal getan… Es kann nicht so viel anders sein, richtig?"

„Richtig.", sagte Blaine, holte tief Luft und lächelte. „Aber, nur damit ich es weiß, ich bin nicht der einzige der nervös ist, oder?"

„Ich habe mein Outfit mehr als zehn Mal öfter als normalerweise gewechselt.", sagte Kurt. „Du bist auf keinen Fall der einzige, der nervös ist."

Dieses Drabble besteht aus drei Teilen und ich denke, dass ich die anderen beiden Teile noch diese Woche posten. Vorher würde ich mich allerdings über ein paar Reviews freuen ;) (Ich habe auch nichts gegen ein wenig konstruktive Kritik.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaine has trouble picking a college**

**Blaines Probleme sich für ein College zu entscheiden:**

„Ich dachte du wärst an der Duke und der Santa Barbara für ein Fußballstipendium angenommen worden…", sagte Kurt langsam. „Du warst so aufgeregt… Warum hast du dich überhaupt in Kentucky beworben? Warum solltest du es überhaupt erwägen dorthin zu gehen?"

„Meine Großmutter meinte, es wäre gut mich auch an einigen näher liegenden Colleges zu bewerben, falls es mit Fußball nicht klappen würde.", antwortete Blaine und starrte auf die Aufnahmebriefe, die auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet waren.

Kurt saß auf der Kante und blickte auf die Briefe von der Duke, UCLA, UC Santa Barbara, OSU und UK hinunter. „Nun, Fußball scheint zu funktionieren."

„Das weiß ich.", murmelte Blaine in seine Handfläche.

Kurt stand auf und bewegte sich, schubste Blaines Kissen zur Seite und setzte sich hinter ihn. Er drückte Blaines Schulter leicht und legte seinen Kopf darauf. „Wo möchtest du hingehen, Blaine?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", stöhnte Blaine mit hängendem Kopf.

„Okay, okay…", sagte Kurt schnell. „Wo möchtest du nicht hingehen?"

„Sie sind alle gu – ."

„Zu welchem möchtest du nicht gehen? An was denkst du als erstes?", fragte Kurt.

„Nun – ."

„Nicht nachdenken, nur antworten."

Blaine griff nach dem Brief der UCLA, warf ihn zur Seite und murmelte: „Entschuldigung, Wes."

„Gut." Kurt setzte sich ihm gegenüber und legte die verbliebenen vier Briefe sorgfältig neben einander. „Wohin möchtest du sonst noch nicht gehen?"

„Ich hasse Ohio.", murmelte Blaine und schmiss den Brief der OSU ebenfalls zur Seite.

Kurt versuchte sich nicht zu fühlen, als ob seine Brust sich zusammenzog, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Sicher, er und Blaine waren erst etwas länger als einen Monat zusammen. Das änderte nichts daran, dass er den Jungen liebte – konnte er wirklich schon von Liebe sprechen? Kurt hatte Blaine immer geliebt, wenn er darüber nachdachte, schon seit dem ersten Tag an der Treppe, aber diese Art von Liebe wurde stärker, wirklicher, leidenschaftlicher. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass Blaine ging… Aber wer war er um ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden?

„Okay.", sagte Kurt und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen. „Wir haben nur noch drei."

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und sah in Kurts Augen. „Ich will nicht mehr Fußball spielen."

„Was?", fragte Kurt. „Blaine, du wurdest von drei der besten Colleges, die Fußball anbieten, im Land angenommen. Du bist beim Fußballspielen genauso toll wie beim Singen. Ich dachte du liebst Fußball."

„Ich liebe Fußball.", sagte Blaine, die verbliebenen Antwortschreiben auf seinem Bett gerade rückend und sah sich dann in seinem Zimmer um. „Aber ich möchte Fußball nicht professionell spielen und ich möchte nicht auf der Collegeebene spielen."

„Warum hast du dann… warum hast du es den Scouts nicht gesagt? Warum hast du so hart daran gearbeitet als sie hier waren?", fragte Kurt langsam.

„Meine Familie wollte es.", gab Blaine zu.

„Wo möchtest du hingehen, Blaine?", fragte Kurt und legte seine Hand auf Blaines.

Blaine schob die drei Briefe zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen, den der UK zu oberst. "Das Englischprogramm an der UK ist toll und der Campus ist wirklich schön…", sagte Blaine mit sanfter Stimme. „Und es ist näher bei di – meiner Familie."

Kurt fühlte sich, als wolle er auf und ab hüpfen. Er tat das allerdings nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er und sagte: „Möchtest du dort hingehen?"

Blaine sah hinunter auf die Briefe und dann zurück auf Kurt. „Kann ich dich an den Wochenenden besuchen kommen?"

„Ich wäre sehr beleidigt, wenn du deine Familie besuchen würdest und mich nicht.", sagte Kurt und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

Blaine beugte sich plötzlich vor, drückte ihre Lippen mit solch einer Intensität zusammen, dass Kurt fühlte, wie es ihm den Atem verschlug, als Blaine sich zurückzog um tief Luft zu holen, nur um seine Lunge zu füllen. Er lächelte seinen älteren Freund schelmisch an. „Also wird es die University of Kentucky?"

Blaine nickte und hatte ein breiteres Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als in den ganzen letzten Tagen in denen Blaine sich entscheiden musste, welches College er wählen sollte. „Es wird die University of Kentucky."

Danke für die Reviews.

Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen ein paar eurer Reviews für die Originalautorin übersetzt. Jetzt habe ich Antworten auf einige bekommen. Wenn ihr euch bei ihr bedanken wollt, schriebt doch einfach noch ein Review und ich übersetze es ihr. Ich werde sie auch am Sonntag noch einmal mit dem neuen Kapitel posten. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja noch mehr.

[style type="italic"]_Zeldaisi__am 08.03.2012 - 12:51 zu Kapitel 20 • _

_Wow dieses Kapitel enthält wirklich ne Menge Emotionen...  
Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, dass Burt früher so fies war... glaubst du in Amerika ist es wirklich so schlimm mit homosexuellen? Ich kann nicht wirklich beurteilen, wie es in Deutschland ist, aber dass es so schlimm ist, wie es bei Glee gezeigt wird, oder in Geschichte vorkommt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.  
Zwar sagen viele aus meiner Klasse (was mich tierisch aufregt -.-) immer: "Bist du schwul?" oder so ein Kram, wenn sie jemanden beleidigen wollen, aber ich denke wenn wirklich jemand schwules, oder lesbisches kommt, werden sie nicht so fies sein, oder?  
Ich kenne niemanden homosexuellen, aber die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, würden ihnen nichts antun oder schlecht von ihnen reden.  
Und bei Mädchen ist es ja oft auch so, dass sie Schwule "niedlich" finden oder so :D  
Naja... ich glaube, ich mag Kurt lieber, weil er irgendwie mehr Stil hat... also bei Glee.  
Oder so wie du sagtest, weil Kurt länger schon bei Glee ist. Kurt war auch schon vorher mein Lieblingscharakter. Naja weiß nicht..._

liebe Grüße,  
Isa 3 :) [/style]

Isa-

Hallo! Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis ich geantwortet habe. In America ist es nicht IMMER so schlimm wie in der Show oder der FF. Aber diese Dinge passieren jeden Tag. Nicht jeder verhält sich schulen Leuten gegenüber so, aber es gibt welche, die es tun. Zum Beispiel bin ich selber homosexuell. Ich wurde regelmäßig „**" genannt und gegen Spinde oder Wände geschubst. Ich kannte einen Jungen, der so depressiv war, dass er sich wirklich selber erhängt hat – und du kannst dir vorstellen wie deprimierend es für mich war zu sehen wie Dave versucht hat es zu tun, da es einige Erinnerung zurück gebracht hat. Homosexuelle Teenager bringen sich immer wieder wegen der Belästigung und dem Missbrauch um. Es ist nicht mehr so häufig wie es mal war, aber homosexuelle Leute werden manchmal vergewaltigt und verprügelt oder vergewaltigt und umgebracht um ihnen „eine Lektion zu erteilen". Ich weiß nicht wie es in Deutschland mit Rassen/Hautfarben ist, aber es ist in den Staaten wie Rassismus. Nicht jeder hasst „Mexikaner" oder „Schwarze", aber es gibt einige die es tun und sie nur wegen ihrer Hautfarbe anders behandeln. Es wird besser, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es noch immer täglich passiert. Es wird in der Show nicht übertrieben. Wenn überhaupt sollte die Show MEHR ins Detail gehen was passieren kann, aber man kann nicht alles im Fernseh zeigen.

Das Gebiet spielt dabei auch eine große Rolle. An manchen Orten ist es höchst verpönt, aber an manchen Orten wie z.B. New York oder Florida oder Kalifornien interessiert es die Leute einfach nicht. Also kann es je nach Ort variieren und je nach dem wen man fragt. Auch die Generationen spielen eine Rolle. Zum Beispiel gibt es jetzt weniger Hass gegen homosexuelle, weil jüngere Leute viel toleranter sind. Es ist am wahrscheinlichste von älteren Leuten beleidigt zu werden als von einem jungen. Aber insgesamt geht es wieder darum wen du fragst und wo du lebst.

Es gibt auch hier viele Mädchen, die schwule Jungs niedlich finden. Ich bin eine von ihnen, aber das kann auch davon kommen, dass ich selber homosexuell bin! Aber selbst wenn es viele Mädchen gibt, die es süß finden, gibt es noch immer dumme Menschen, die es mögen Idioten zu sein und homosexuelle Menschen schlecht zu behandeln. Ich hoffe das hilft. Und noch einmal, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe zu antworten.

[style type="italic"]_SakuraHyuga__am 14.03.2012 - 00:28 zu Kapitel 21 • _

_gott das Kapitel ist zu niedlich  
erst Kurt kindliches Verhalten wegen seinen Tanten, aber niedlich kindlich  
und dann Blaines niedlich kindliche Verhalten mit Keksen  
und was den sex angeht xD  
ich mag die zwei polizisten aus dem nächsten Kapitel jetzt schon nicht.  
lg^^ _[/style]

Vielen Dank! Ich liebe Kurst Beziehung zu seinen Tanten. Und ich habe die Idee mit den Teddy Grahams aus einer Werbung, die in den Staaten läuft. Es ist ein kleiner Junge, der seine Teddy Grahams „rettet" und sie dann isst. Es ist so niedlich!

[style type="italic"]_-Nadi-__am 14.03.2012 - 00:09 zu Kapitel 21 • _

_haha wie kindisch blaine einfahc is xDD  
gott ist das niedlich  
wie er die teddys tötet..  
*lacht*  
XDD das hät ich gern als film xD  
und... haben die beiden jetzt endlich sex?  
und die wichtigste frage... wird der beschrieben? O_O..  
x_x ich glaub ich fühl mich wie blaine xDD haha "ich fühl mit dir bruder" sexentzug xD der arme xD  
haha wie er kurt quält xD  
sehr geil shcnell weiter bitte :D _[/style]

Ich denke nicht, dass ich damit klarkommen würde es als Film zu sehen! Leider habe ich noch keine Sexszene geschrieben. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl solche Szenen zu schreiben, aber ich denke, dass ich irgendwann am Ende des nächsten Teils etwas schreiben muss, also hab einfach Geduld!

[style type="italic"]_geertjekind__am 08.03.2012 - 20:42 zu Kapitel 20 • _

_hey. bin jetzt erst dazu gestoßen. ich hab schon gestern angefangen, die story zu lesen, das alles in einem rutsch ist ein ganz schöner brocken. aber ich bin begeistert! dein schreibstil ist wirklich packend und ich musste an einigen stellen sogar weinen, auch wenn das nicht mein ding ist, das mit dem weinen ;)  
mach bitte unbedingt weiter, sonst sterbe ich.  
lg, geertjekind _[/style]

Erstens… es tut mir Leid, dass du geweint hast! Es lässt mich mich immer schlecht fühlen wenn meine Leser weinen. Zweitens, du hast so schnell so viel gelesen? Heiliger Strohsack. Du liest schnell. Ich bin froh, dass dir die Story gefällt… und bitte sterbe nicht. Es kommt so, so viel mehr!

[style type="italic"]_Anno1701__  
__2/12/12 . chapter 16_

_So ein cooles Kapitel! Hoffe mal das nächste kommt bald! Habe ne anstrengende Woche vor mir, da sind Fan Fictions immer gut um sich aufzuheitern. Außer es gibt Streit oder Trennung oder so was..._ [/style]

Ich hoffe deine anstrengende Woche ging schnell vorüber. Und ich bin froh, dass es dir hilft dich aufzumuntern wenn du traurig bist. Hoffentlich wird die Story es weiterhin!

Lucky Sunny

Danke!

Zeldaisi

Es ist nicht mein eigenes Pferd, sondern nur eine Reitbeteiligung, aber es ist süß! Und eigentlich auch nicht gefährlich.

Ich kann es mir bei meinem Vater auch gut vorstellen.

Danke!


	6. Chapter 6

Da ich leider erst am späteren der beiden angekündigten Termine das nächste WBUCT Kapitel hoch laden kann, hier als kleiner Trost noch ein weiteres Drabble. Es handelt von den Skinny Jeans, die im 17. Kapitel erwähnt wurden.

**Skinny Jeans**

**Hautenge Jeans **

„Oh, Blainerssss!", sang Wes, während er in den Raum platzte, den Blaine und David sich teilten. „Dein Geliebter ist gerade aus Liiiiima wiedergekommen."

„Mit Geliebter meinst du Kurt? Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass wir nicht zusammen sind, Wes. Wir sind nur Freunde.", sagte Blaine, wie er es fast jedes Mal tat, wenn Kurts Name – oder eher Geliebter – in einem Gespräch aufkam.

„Nur Freunde. Richtig.", schnaubte David vom Bett aus, wo er sich ein Wissenschaftsmagazin ansah. „Dieses ‚Mentor'-Ding wird unheimlich wenn du es noch länger aufrecht erhältst. Gib einfach zu, dass du Gefühle für ihn hast und frag ihn nach einem Date. Es ist das Hauptgesprächsthema der Warblers, weißt du? Jeder ist vollkommen dafür."

„Außer Thad.", kommentierte Wes.

„Ja, nun Thad ist ganz klar in Blaine verliebt also zählt es nicht. Das ist fast traurig.", seufzte David. „Übrigens darfst du nicht mit Thad zusammen kommen. Niemals. Es ist mir egal wie verzweifelt du bist, okay? Wenn du jemals auch nur die Möglichkeit erwähnst, werfe ich dein gesamtes Haargel weg."

„Thad ist nicht schwul. Und was Kurt anbelangt, gab es vielleicht, als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, eine gewisse Anziehung, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Er braucht einen Freund, jemanden zum reden. Nicht jemanden zum Rummachen in leeren Gemeinschaftsräumen nach dem Abendessen… nicht dass ich darüber nachgedacht hätte oder so – was ist – oh mein Gott.", sagte Blaine und seine Augen weiteten als er durch die Tür sah. Er konnte den ganzen Flur sehen und was er dort sah war Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel in sehr engen, hautengen Jeans, die sich so an seine Beine und Oberschenkel anschmiegten, dass kein Raum für Vorstellungskraft war und sein Schritt…

‚Ich habe nicht gerade dort hingesehen… Absolut nichts kann mich davor retten in die Hölle zu kommen, bei dem was ich gerade denke und…

„Was war das, von wegen rummachen nach dem Abendessen?", grinste David.

„Er trägt diese Hose für jemanden, Blaine, und du bist der einzige schwule Junge, den er bisher hier an der Schule kennt." Wes grinste ebenso und tauschte Blicke mit David aus. „Also werde ich mich jetzt mal ganz weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und sagen, dass sie für dich ist."

„Da ihr allerdings nur Freunde seid, bin ich mir sicher, dass du seiner Hose ebenso wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkst wie wir.", zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Sie ist kein Grund begeistert zu sein."

„Ich. Hasse. Euch. Beide.", sagte Blaine. „Schließt die Tür!"

„Und dir diesen tollen Anblick vorenthalten? Was für beste Freunde wären wir?", fragte Wes süß. „Außerdem, weißt du, dass er hierher kommen wird. Wann immer er zurück zur Dalton kommt, kommt er hierher um Hallo zu sagen. Wir wollen doch nicht unhöflich sein. Schließlich hast du gesagt, dass wir besonders freundlich zu ihm sein sollen."

„Au contraire.", sagte David. „Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, es ist nichts Aufregendes, aber du scheinst ziemlich begeistert zu sein, Blaine."

Blaine blinzelte blass werdend hinunter. Warum hatte er so lange gestarrt? War er pervers? Er war sicher kein Perversling, richtig? Und ja, er hatte ein Problem. Ein großes."

„Hey, Kurt!", rief Wes laut seinen Kopf herausstreckend. „Schönes erstes Wochenende zu Hause?"

Blaine Augen weiteten sich in Schock und er stolperte ins Badezimmer, die Tür zuschmeißend. Der einzige Grund, warum er sich besser fühlte, bei dem, was er in wenigen Sekunden tun würde, war, dass er die Schlafzimmertür zufallen hörte, Wes und David würden ihm zumindest etwas Privatsphäre geben.

…

„Da ist Blaine." David grinste als Blaine in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der ihrem Zimmer am nächsten war, kam, eine Falte aus seinem Dalton Fußball-Pullover glättend. IHn zu tragen hatte absolut nichts damit zu tun, dass er ihm zu groß war und wenn er ein weiteres… Problem kriegen würde… ihm Zeit verschaffen würde um sicher weg zu kommen. Überhaupt nichts.

Wes begann augenblicklich zu kichern. Er wusste ganz klar den Grund für die Outfitwahl. „Hey, Blainey Bär."

„Hallo, Wesley.", sagte Blaine und starrte ihn halb wütend an, bevor er Kurt zulächelte. „Hi, Kurt. Hattest du ein schönes Wochenende?"

„Ja. Es war schön zu Hause zu sein. Zum Glück konnte Carole Dad dazu bringen sich an seine Diät zu halten und…"

[style type="italic"]_‚Weiß er dass ich mir wegen ihm einen runtergeholt habe?_

_Er konnte es auf keinen Fall wissen. _

_Richtig? _

_Nein, er kann es nicht wissen. _

_Er sieht mich komisch an. _

_Was wenn er es weiß?'_ [/style]

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kurt und legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. „Du siehst irgendwie aufgeregt aus."

David begann ebenfalls zu kichern, aber zumindest war er so intelligent dabei auf sein Handy zu sehen, was den Grund für sein Lachen verbergen konnte.

„Ihm geht es gut.", kicherte Wes. „Er freut sich bloß wirklich dich zu sehen."

David stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Also… also… also, Kurt… Lima, huh?"

„Ja. Daher komme ich.", sagte Kurt langsam. „Ist das wirklich so lustig?"

„Ja Jungs.", starrte Blaine. „Ist das wirklich so lustig?"

„Nein, nein." David schüttelte seine Hand.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr zwei euch Kaffee holen. Vom Lima Bean. Lasst uns alleine.", schlug Wes vor. „Dieser Raum ist irgendwie zu klein für so viel Schwules."

„Wes!", zischte Blaine. „Ignorier ihn, Kurt."

„Ja, ignorier mich. Ihr zwei solltet irgendwo hingehen wo ich nicht bin. Wo niemand ist. Ihr wisst schon, seit schwul zusammen.", nickte Wes. „Ihr beide. Alleine."

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie verrückt du immer bist, wäre ich beleidigt.", sagte Kurt ruhig. „Aber überraschender Weise bringt es mich nicht einmal mehr in Verlegenheit. Ich schätze ich gewöhne mich daran."

Blaine sah Wes an, obwohl er erleichtert war. Zumindest kannte Kurt sie gut genug, um sich von ihnen nicht mehr belästigen zu lassen.

[style type="italic"]_‚Kurt kennt deine Freunde gut genug, um mit ihrer Verrücktheit klarzukommen. Lass uns das für eine Minute genießen, Blaine? Weil kein anderer Junge jemals dazu in der Lage sein wird. _

_Mentor! Mentor!'_ [/style]

„Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Rat befolgen. Hast du schon gegessen?", fragte Blaine seine Gedanken abschüttelnd. Er dachte viel zu viel nach, besonders wenn Kurt Hummel involviert war.

„Nein. Ich bin gerade erst zurück gekommen.", sagte Kurt und fügte dann fast schüchtern hinzu: „Hast du?"

„Nein und ich bin am verhungern.", grinste Blaine.

„Bist du das nicht immer?", fragte Kurt und lächelte auf eine Art, die Blaine dazu brachte zu wollen, dass –

[style type="italic"]_‚Mentor.'_ [/style]

Richtig.

„Du klingst wie Davids Mutter.", lachte Blaine, berührte Kurts Ellbogen flüchtig und ging dann in Richtung Flur. „Kommst du?"

„Blaine wird bezahlen!", rief David.

„Ja, es wird wie ein Date sein!", rief Wes ebenfalls.

„Das ist nicht nötig.", murmelte Kurt errötete und sah schnell von Blaine weg.

Wie war Blaine von sich einen runterholen wegen der hautengen Jeans zu dem Gedanken, dass Kurt der bezauberndste Junge überhaupt war, gelangt? Wichtiger noch, wie konnte er jemanden so sexy und gleichzeitig so bezaubernd finden?

Und wie sollte Blaine es schaffen nicht… erm… wieder „begeistert" zu werden während des Essens?

Und am Wichtigsten, wo würde Blaine neue Freunde finden? Denn Wes und David waren sowas von gefeuert.

Danke an Zeldaisi für das Review! Und danke an alle „stummen" Leser! Ich würde mich auch über ein Review von euch freuen, auch wenn ich Kritik äußern wollt.


	7. Chapter 7

„**Don`t hurt Blaine or else"**

„**Wehe du tust Blaine weh, sonst"**

„Da ist er." zischte David als Kurt durch den Flur lief. „Eins, zwei…"

„Hi, Kurt!", sagten Wes und David im Chor und sprangen heraus.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie Kurt und sprang drei Meter in die Höhe. „Was tut ihr hier?"

„Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass du diesen dunklen und verlassenen Flur entlang kommst.", sagte David fröhlich.

„Wo ist Blaine?", fragte Kurt misstrauisch. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Oh, Blaine steckt knietief in seinen Französischhausaufgaben, bei denen er nicht weiß wie er sie machen muss. Kein Grund zur Sorge, dass er dazwischen platzen könnte." David griff nach Kurts Arm und führte ihn in den leeren Senior-Jahr Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich habe Chemiehausaufgaben zu – erledigen?" Kurt brach ab. „Oh Gott. Ich weiß, was das soll."

„Gut. Dann sollte es relativ schnell gehen.", sagte Wes und klatschte in die Hände.

„Wir mögen dich wirklich, Kurt und wir wollen dir keine Angst machen.", sagte David sanft. „Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich dir niemals vergeben würde, wenn du Blaine das Herz brichst."

„Und ich werde dich umbringen.", sagte Wes süß lächelnd.

„Wir sind seine besten Freunde. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du genug über seine Familie weißt, um zu wissen, dass wir wie Brüder sind."

„Er hat eigentlich nie über sie gesproch-."

„Egal.", unterbrach David. „Er ist wie unser liebenswerter kleiner Bruder, Kurt."

„Wir sind sehr beschützerisch.", fügte Wes hinzu, dasselbe süße Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das Lächeln erreichte allerdings nicht seine Augen, welche verengt schienen, obwohl er… lächelte. Es machte Kurt mehr als nur ein wenig nervös.

„Ich plane nicht, ihn zu verletzen.", sagte Kurt langsam. „Ich mag Blaine wirklich und würde ihn niemals verletzen."

„Wir wollen bloß sicher gehen, dass du genau weißt, worauf du dich einlässt.", sagte Wes. „Der letzte Junge, der Blaine verletzt hat, ist im Krankenhaus gelandet. Ich habe ihn vielleicht von der Veranda geschubst."

„Du… was?", fragte Kurt, die blauen Augen geweitet.

„Wenn er denkt, dass er mit meinem Blaine Blödsinn machen kann!", rief Wes. „Ich wünschte er hätte sich mehr gebrochen, als nur einen Arm."

„Ich dachte Blaine hatte keine festen Freunde…?"

„Das ist nebensächlich." David winkte ab. „Wir möchten nur, dass du weißt, dass wir dich lieb haben, Kurt. Du scheinst ein wirklich netter Kerl zu sein. Aber wenn Blaine sich verliebt, dann richtig und bis zum Sommer wird er wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben, dass er unsterblich in dich verliebt ist. Und bis dahin sind nur noch ein paar kurze Monate. Verstehst du was ich sagen will?"

„Wenn ich Blaines Herz breche, wird Wes mich von einem hohen Gebäude schubsen damit ich mehr Verletzungen habe. als einen gebrochenen Arm?" Kurt sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Im Grunde." grinste Wes, als Blaine ziemlich gestresst aussehend die Treppe hinunter kam. „Nun, das war ein nettes Gespräch. Wir sollten das bald mal wiederholen."

„Hey, Kurt!", sagte Blaine und zeigte ein bezauberndes Lächeln, als er seinen Freund bemerkte. „Was tust du hier?"

„Er ist bloß hergekommen um dir mit Französisch zu helfen. Ich habe ihn im Flur erwischt, als er zurück in sein Zimmer ging.", erzählte David. „Richtig, Kurt?"

„Sicher. Lass uns gehen.", sagte Kurt und stand auf.

„Wes, du siehst ein wenig psychotisch aus. Ich denke du solltest Actionfilme meiden, okay?", rief Blaine als er Kurts Hand ergriff und ihn die Treppe hinauf zog.

Danke an die vielen neuen Reviewer!

Gleek99

Ich habe mit absichtlich die Reihenfolge so genommen damit es Abwechslung gibt, aber demnächst gibt es mehr Klex und besonders solltest du dich auf The First Time freuen.

Newcomer16

Danke! Ich versuche ordentlich Abwechslung hinein zu bringen.

Lucky Sunny

Wes und David wird es noch ganz oft geben! Danke!

Susihdl

Danke!


	8. Chapter 8

**Their first „I love you"s**

**Das erste „Ich liebe dich"**

„Mr. Hummel, ich weiß es ist Freitag und ihr habt euer Abendessen, doch ich muss wirklich mit Kurt sprechen.", sagte Blaine als er ins Haus kam, sobald die Tür sich öffnete.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er momentan in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft ist, Blaine.", sagte Burt mit fester Stimme.

„Ich muss mit ihm sprechen.", protestierte Blaine.

„Er kommt nicht aus seinem Zimmer. Wenn du ihn dazu bringst rauszukommen, bist du herzlich willkommen", seufzte Burt winkte Blaine in Richtung der Treppen, die in den Keller führte.

Blaine lächelte Kurts Stiefmutter leicht an bevor er an der Tür klopfte.

„Geh ruhig hinein, Schatz. Er kann dich wahrscheinlich nicht hören.", sagte die Frau freundlich. „Versuch es und bring ihn dazu, rauf zu kommen und etwas zu essen, ja?"

Blaine nickte, drückte die Tür des Kellers auf und ging die Stufen hinunter.

„Ich hab schon gesagt, dass ich nichts essen will, Dad.", seufzte Kurt aus der Ecke, von der Blaine wusste, dass es Kurts momentanes Schlafzimmer war.

„Hey.", sagte Blaine leise und erreichte schließlich das Ende der Treppe.

Kurt, der auf seinem Bett lag und die Vogue las, schloss sein Magazin und setzte sich auf.

„Du bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen."

„Entschuldige.", sagte Kurt und sah kurz auf den D hinunter. „Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet."

„Ah." Blaine ging hinüber zu ihm, setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und sah Kurt an.

„Was?", seufzte Kurt ein wenig. „Du tust es wieder."

„Was tu ich?", fragte Blaine lächelnd.

„Diese Sache, bei der du mich ansiehst und versuchst herauszufinden was los ist. Es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn du nicht meistens recht mit deinen Vermutungen hättest.", murmelte Kurt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, dass ich gestern meinen Abschluss gemacht habe.", sagte Blaine mit leichtem Lächeln. „Richtig?"

„Es wird alles verändern.", sagte Kurt schließlich. „Ich fühle mich, als ob ich dich schlussendlich gefunden hätte und jetzt gehst du."

„Es ist nur eine dreieinhalbstündige Fahrt.", sagte Blaine, rutschte, um ihm gegenüber zu sitzen und starrte ihm in die Augen.

„Was ist wenn du jemand besseren als mich findest? Es ist das College.", sagte Kurt auf seiner Lippe kauend.

„Es gibt niemand besseren als dich, Kurt.", wisperte Blaine, ohne den Augenkontakt mit ihm zu brechen. Er griff, noch immer in seine Augen schauend, nach Kurts Hand und drückte sie. „Nichts wird mit uns passieren, Kurt. Wir werden das gut überstehen."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Kurt zurück starrend.

„Nun…", zögerte Blaine. „Weil ich dich liebe und weil ich mit niemand anderem zusammen sein will."

Kurts blaue Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Blaine für einige Sekunden an, den Mund öffnend und schließend. Er setze sich dann etwas gerader hin, lächelte ein wenig und sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine strahlte ihn zärtlich an, die haselnussbraunen Augen leuchtend und lebendig. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich.", wiederholte Kurt, während sein eigenes Lächeln sich verbreiterte als er nickte und näher rutschte. „Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt.", wiederholte Kurt ebenfalls näher rückend.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Blaine.", sagte Kurt wieder, ließ Blaines Hand los und berührte sein Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt.", wiederholte sich Blaine ebenso. Es interessierte ihn nicht einmal, dass es wahrscheinlich das geschmacksloseste überhaupt war. Denn es war wahr. Es war wirklich wahr. Kurt war morgens das Erste und abends das Letzte woran er dachte, außerdem nahm der Jüngere die meisten seiner Gedanken in der Zeit dazwischen in Anspruch. Er liebte Kurt und war auf dem Weg Hals über Kopf verliebt zu sein, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. "Das wird der beste Sommer unseres Lebens, Kurt."

„Versprochen?", fragte Kurt und küsste ihn schnell.

„Versprochen.", wiederholte Blaine und erwiderte den Kuss.

Danke Zeldaisi! Ich habe dein Review übersetzt und an die Originalautorin geschickt.

Das war erst einmal das letzte Drabble. Jetzt gibt es ja bald wieder das neue Kapitel von WBUCT.


	9. Chapter 9

Da ich auf beiden Seiten zusammen 5 Reviews bekommen habe und Zeldaisi so ausführlich erklärt hat warum ihr Review doppelt zählt ;) und sie außerdem auch die einzige war, die ein Review zum letzten Drabble geschrieben hat, gibt es hier das Drabble passend zum 18 Kapitel von WBUCT, welches Zeldaisi gewidmet ist.

**Blaine Serenades Thad **

**Blaine bringt Thad ein Ständchen**

„Aber was ist passiert? Vor fünfzehn Minuten warst du doch noch vollkommen nüchtern!"

„Pfft! Das war _lang_-weilig.", sagte Blaine und ließ sich neben David auf die Couch fallen. „Ich bin der coole Blaine. Das vorhin war der langweilige Blaine. Das ist cool."

„Hab ich schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe, Kumpel? Hab ich?", lallte Wes. „Denn, Blaine, du bist einzigartig. Ich würde dich, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst sofort heiraten. Ich werde dich vielleicht sogar eh küssen."

Blaine begann zu kichern. „Wirklich? Du möchtest einen Keeeerl küssen?"

„Wie ist das so?", fragte Wes eifrig nickend.

„'S ist wunderbar. Wie so viel besser als … zu küssen… Als küssen… Wusstest du, dass… oh, ich mag Vodka wirklich gerne. Der Raum dreht sich." Blaine lehnte sich gegen David und streckte seine Beine aus. „Danke, dass du so toll bist, David!"

„Oh mein Gott. Wes, Blaine, warum tut ihr mir das an?", seufzte David. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Elternteil."

„Katy Perry! Jemand hat Katy Perry gesagt!" Blaine sprang auf. „I kissed a girl and I liked ittttt—. Spielt das Lied Jungs! Bitte!"

"Mein Vater wird mich umbringen.", sagte Nick als er den Raum betrat. „Jeff, geh sofort vom Tisch runter!"

„Aber Blaine klettert immer auf die Tische!", protestierte Jeff herunter springend.

„An der Dalton, nicht bei mir zu Hause!"

„THAD!", jubelte Blaine. „Du – du hast mir mein Solo besorgt und das ist wirklich, wirklich… Hey, ich mag die Knöpfe hier und – oh, hey, David, ich rede bloß mit Thad. Er hat für mich gestimmt, weißt du. Du und Wes ihr müsst mich wählen, weil es sich so gehört, aber Thad – er sieht mein wahres Talent, David."

„Genau. Er sieht etwas.", murmelte ein wahlloser Warbler, der vorbei lief.

„Ich sehe es, Anderson, aber wir brauchen kein weiteres Sommer Fiasko, okay?", fragte David mit fester Stimme und zog Blaine ziemlich gewaltsam von Thad weg, da er Thads Shirt fast aufknöpfte, in der Absicht ‚die Knöpfe zu sehen'.

„Oh, ja, ja, ja, ja. Ganz richtig und ich werde eh Wes küssen. Entschuldige." Blaine zuckte in Richtung Thad mit den Schultern und rannte zur Couch. „Wesley, bist du bereit einen Keeerl zu küssen?"

„ICH WERDE EINEN KERL KÜSSEN!", schrie Wes: „Alle zusammen! Hey, gib mir den Hammer, Charlie. Du hast sowieso bald deinen Abschluss. Ich hab gesagt, gib ihn her! Ich brauche ihn bevor ich einen Kerl küsse!"

„Sag bitte!", wisperte Blaine laut und kletterte auf den Kaffeetisch. „Manieren sind sehr wichtig! Das habe ich im Etikettenunterricht gelernt!"

„Siehst du! Wieso darf Blaine auf den Kaffeetisch klettern?", schmollte Jeff.

„Blaine, geh vom Kaffeetisch herunter!", rief Nick.

„Hey, ja, du. Ich klettere auf Möbel. Das ist meine Sache. Die Ladys mögen es. Die Jungs nicht, weil ich dem einzigen Club beigetreten bin, der keine anderen schwulen Mitglieder hat, aber – .", lallte Blaine und hielt seine Hand hoch. „Wes! Wes, es ist bloß ein dummer Hammer und du gibst mir eh das Solo. Komm her, Wes."

„Komm runter.", sagte David, lockte Blaine vom Tisch herunter und setzte ihn auf die Couch.

„Okay, okay, aber ich werde Wes küssen.", sagte Blaine ein wenig holprig. „Okay?"

„Okay. Du kannst Wes küssen, wenn du … dich nur für eine Minute beruhigst.", versprach David ihm.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass Alkohol eine schlechte Idee ist.", zischte Trent.

„Ich weiß nicht. Anderson ist ziemlich lustig, wenn er betrunken ist.", antwortete Jeff. „Ich denke, das ist es wert."

„Danke!", sagte Blaine dramatisch. „Ich bin so lustig. Ich bin urkomisch. Hab ich recht?"

„Blaine. Blaine sieh mich an.", sagte David und schüttelte Blaines Schulter bis er Blaines Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Ich gehe ins Badezimmer. Verlass nicht die Couch. Okay?"

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich bin nicht mehr vier.", sagte Blaine und winkte ab. Er grinste als Thad sich auf die Couch setzte. „Na Hallo, Cowboy."

„Cowboy?", fragte Trent im Weggehen. „Weißt du was? Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir sie alleine lassen sollten? Sie könnten versuchen Babys zu machen.", fragte Jeff.

„Nah, es wir ihnen gut gehen. Blaine kann hintreten, wenn er muss.", beruhigte Trent ihn, als sie gingen.

„Also warum hat du mir das Solo gegeben?", fragte Blaine, strich eine verirrte Locke aus seinem Gesicht und rutschte an Thad heran, der ihn anstarrte.

„Weil du dich fantastisch anhörst.", sagte Thad und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das höre ich oft.", kicherte Blaine und klatschte seine Hände zusammen. „Menschen lieben meine Stimme und meine Haare. Ich mag meine Haare nicht. Sie sind unzähmbar. Magst du meine Haare, Thad?"

„Deine Haare sind toll.", sagte Thad und sah seine dunklen und ungegeelten Locken an.

„Aw, das sagst du bloß so.", kicherte Blaine. „Hattest du Cola? Pssst, es ist nicht nur Cola."

„Ich hatte gar keinen Alkohol und du hattest anscheinend etwas zu viel.", antwortete Thad und seine Augen wanderten Blaines Körper hinunter. „Was für mich eine gute Kombination ist."

„Hey, Sir! Mein Gesicht ist hier oben!", sagte Blaine Thads Schultern schüttelnd. „Ich bin vielleicht ein wenig al… albern, aber ich bin kein Mädchen. Verstehst du mich? Und ich werde auch nicht vorgeben eines zu sein, weil ich nicht – nicht darauf stehe. Ich meine es ist g-genial und alles, aber es ist nicht… das bin nicht ich… Aber es ist auch gut, weißt du? Hey, warum starrst du mich so an? Du starrst mich immer an. Hab ich ein komisches Gesicht? Ist es weil ich ein Mischling bin?"

„Huh?", fragte Thad verwirrt aussehend.

„Ich bin halb Philippine und sehr hinreißend.", erklärte Blaine.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur… du…"

Blaines Mund öffnete sich. „Bist du – naaaah, Thad ist nicht schwul. Du bist Thad. Ist Thad schwul?"

„Naja, weißt du – ."

„Hast du mich gerade abgecheckt?", Blaine schnappte nach Luft und seine haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich. „Heiliger Kuhmist. Hatte – Hatte David recht? Hey, weißt du, jemanden anzustarren ist nicht höflich. Warum starrst du mich an? Ich denke du hast ein Problem."

„Manchmal ist es schwer weg zu sehen.", gab Thad zu.

„Oh.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Das ist cool, schätze ich. Aber ich küsse heute Nacht nur Wes. Hast du das verstanden, Mr. Thaddy?"

„Uhm… sicher…"

„Hast du das gehört?", quietschte Blaine.

„Was gehört?"

„Rod Stewart! Dieses Lied ist genial.", sagte Blaine, rutschte näher zu Thad und krabbelte auf seinen Schoß. „He's acting shy looking for an answer—come on, honey, let's spend the night together – erzähl das bloß nicht David – _Now hold on a minute before we go any farther – ."_

"BLAINE!", schrie David, rannte hinüber und zog Blaine grob von Thad runter, während er Thad finster anstarrte. „Was habe ich dir gesagt?"

„Ich war auf der Couch." Blaine befreite sich aus Davids Griff. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und Wes küssen, 'kay? Mmkay."

„Thad, hör einfach auf ihn so anzustarren!", schrie David als Blaine ahnungslos wegging. „Es ist gruselig und wenn du so weiter machst, wird Wes dir wehtun."

"Ich denke, dass er auf mich steht.", sagte Thad und sah wie hypnotisiert aus.

„Nein. Er steht auf jeden mit Körperwärme. Er ist ein Kuschelhure.", schnappte David.

„Er kuschelt gerne?", fragte Thad hoffnungsvoll.

„Nicht mit dir!"

Das nächste Kapitel heißt Shirtless Blaine


	10. Chapter 10

**Shirtless Blaine **

**Blaine oben ohne**

„Hey, Blaine, ich weiß, dass wir nicht vor sieben zum Kino gehen wollten, aber David meinte, dass dein Fußballtraining früher zu Ende war und ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir vorher essen gehen könnten, wenn du möch – [style type="italic"]_test_." Kurts Mund öffnete sich und seine Hand schloss sich fester um den Türknopf.

„Huh?" Blaine, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, drehte sich um und sah zu Kurt. „Hey!"

„Oh, uh, hey.", sagte Kurt, nicht in der Lage seine Augen von Blaines Brust zu lösen. Nackter Brust. Er sagte sich selber, weg zu sehen, dass er unheimlich war, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen weg zu sehen. Wie konnte Blaines Brust und Torso so geformt sein? Und seit wann fand Kurt Körperbehaarung attraktiv anstatt abstoßend? Nicht, dass Blaine viel davon hatte, aber [style type="italic"]_verdammt_.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Blaine, Kurts Reaktion auf seine Brust anscheinend nicht merkend. „Kino und Essen und – huh?" Kurt zwinkerte einige Male. Wofür war er hier her gekommen? Was hatte Blaine ihm [style type="italic"]_angetan_?

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Blaine, jetzt besorgt aussehend. Er trat einen Schritt auf Kurt zu.

„Nein! Uh – du solltest – da bleiben. Da ist gut. Da ist [style type="italic"]_super_.", sagte Kurt schnell. Blaine konnte nicht näher kommen. Dann würde Kurts Merkwürdigkeit zu einem neuen Level führen. Er müsste dem Verlangen, Blaines perfekt geformten Körper zu berühren, widerstehen. Wann war er zu dem Punkt gelangt, dass er plötzlich jemandes [style type="italic"]_Brust_ berühren wollte? War das normal?"

„Oh…kay.", sagte Blaine langsam, seine Augenbrauen hebend. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Alles in Ordnung.", sagte Kurt und bemerkte wie er errötete. Oh es ging ihm [style type="italic"]_definitiv_ gut. Blaine entsprach einem Bild wie in diesen grenzwertig mit X bewerteten Kalendern und… "Ich war einfach… ich sagte, dass wir… was?"

"Bist du…" Blaine sah hinunter und erkannte es. „Ooooh. Soll ich ein Shirt anziehen? Ist dir das unangenehm?"

„Ich meine, wenn du möchtest…", sagte Kurt und versuchte nicht enttäuscht auszusehen.

Blaine errötete ebenfalls ein wenig, was lächerlich war. Er hatte Sex mit einigen Jungs gehabt, aber sein erster fester Freund sah ihn oben ohne und er war beschämt?

„Wow. ", sagte Kurt starrend. „Trainierst du? Du…."

"Ich jogge viel und mache Aufwärmübungen …", sagte Blaine.

Kurt errötete noch mehr, zwang sich selbst, hoch und in Blaines schöne haselnussbraune Augen zu sehen. Blaine war kein Stück Fleisch. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nicht den gesamten Tag angestarrt werden. Allerdings waren seine Augen auch wunderschön und das war okay, richtig? Richtig? „Wir… Uh… entschuldige."

„Ist schon gut. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich war derjenige, der die Tür halb offen gelassen hat." Blaine lachte ein wenig, er schien nicht genervt zu sein.

[style type="italic"]_Ich bin so froh, dass du es getan hast_, dachte Kurt sich. Es war, als wäre Weihnachten früher gekommen. „Ich… Möchtest du vor dem Kino Essen gehen?"

„Gerne.", lächelte Blaine glücklich. „Wirst du enttäuscht sein, wenn ich wirklich … du weißt schon… ein Shirt anziehe?"

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nötig, oder?", seufzte Kurt, sah wieder hinunter zu seiner Brust und machte mental ein Bild davon, wie perfekt der Körper seines festen Freundes war, weil Kurt nicht wusste, wann er das nächste Mal die Möglichkeit dazu hätte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.", lachte Blaine. „Gib mir bloß drei Minuten, ich mach mich schnell fertig. Wer fährt dieses Mal?"

„Du kannst.", sagte Kurt. [style type="italic"]_Eigentlich solltest du. Wenn nicht werde ich einen Unfall bauen, weil ich zu beschäftigt mit deiner Brust sein werde und oh wow, schau wie tief diese Jeans geschnitten sind. Ist das wirklich das echte Leben? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Post Klaine Kiss**

**Post Klaine Kuss**

„_Du berührst mich, Kurt?",_ fragte Wes und fiel dabei praktisch von der Couch. „_Du berührst mich, Kurt?"_

„Sei still.", sagte Blaine, errötete und sah weg. „Ich wollte romantisch sein."

„Du berührst mich, Kurt? Wirklich? Die angebrachtere Aussage wäre ‚_Ich möchte Sex mit dir haben, genau jetzt und genau hier'_", schnappte Wes nach Luft.

„Ich schätze ich sollte nicht erzählen, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ewig nach ihm gesucht habe.", stöhnte Blaine und verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Stalker.", hustete David von einem nahen Stuhl. „Wie ist es gerlaufen? Nein, warte. Wir haben es. Antworte nicht."

„Also bist du mit deinem üblichen ‚Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei dem und dem Lied' hingegangen.", sagte Wes.

„Und Kurt hat mit kleinen Herzchen in den Augen gesagt, ‚Für dich tue ich alles, Blaine. Ich liebe dich.'", fügte David hinzu.

„Hmph. Es-.", begann Blaine.

„Sei still. Mach dir Notizen von dem, was wir gerade tun.", sagte Wes und legte seine Hand über Blaines Mund. „Und dann hast du gesagt: ‚Candles von Hey Monday. Ich werde dich belästigen, also lass uns einen Trennungssong üben'."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu sprechen, doch Wes Hand war noch immer im Weg, also kam nur absolutes Durcheinander heraus.

„Aber Kurt ist so hoffnungslos in dich verliebt, dass er einen Kommentar darüber gemacht hat, dass du normalerweise Pop-Prinzessinnen Songs singst, obwohl er eigentlich sagen wollte ‚Dein Musikgeschmack ist schrecklich und das ist das erste, was ich an dir ändern werde, wenn wir heiraten wollen'.", fuhr David fort. „Im Anschluss daran ging es damit weiter, was du uns erzählt hast. Du wolltest etwas _Emotionaleres _machen."

Von da an fuhr Wes fort und Blaine fing an sich zu fragen, ob sie Kurt und ihn ausspioniert hatten oder so etwas, weil das ziemlich dem entsprach was passiert war. Allerdings kannten sie Blaine nun einmal auch am besten. „Und dann flackert das Licht in Kurts ‚_wunderbar blauen'_ Augen – "

„Und symbolisieren die Kerzen, über die du auf der Bühne singen wolltest – ", bot David grinsend an.

„Und dann, ‚Kurt, als ich dich über den toten Vogel singen hörte, entschied ich, dass … ja, ich liebe dich, obwohl meine besten Freunde es mir schon seit sechs Monaten sagen'", sagte Wes und senkte schließlich seine Hand, aber schüttelte seinen Finger als Blaine den Mund öffnete um zu sprechen.

„Dann Kurt: ‚Oh' mit unschuldigem, frisch verliebtem Gesichtsausdruck.", sagte David und imitierte einen liebestollen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und dann du, ‚Du berührst mich, Kurt' und dann belästigst du ihn.", sagte Wes und klatschte seine Hände zusammen, als wäre es das Ende. „Doch, ach, da ist mehr!"

„Unser kleiner jungfräulicher Kurt erwidert den Kuss und es erwärmt dein Inneres oder irgendwas Schwules oder so." David winkte unbekümmert ab.

„Und dann löst du dich."

„Aber dann hat er dich wieder geküsst, weil du ihn wahrscheinlich angestarrt hast, als ob er eine lebendige Sexmaschine ist oder so, weil wir wissen wie du bist, wenn du einmal den Nerv aufbringst, jemanden zu küssen. Und der arme Kurt liebt dich, seitdem er dein dämliches Gesicht gesehen hat, also war er wahrscheinlich buchstäblich im Himmel auf Erden und hatte Angst, dass du wegrennst oder, dass er träumt."

„Als letztes.", schloss Wes ab. „Hast du die Handbremse gezogen, bevor die Dinge zu heftig werden konnten, weil wir alle wissen, dass du außerdem einer der notgeilsten Menschen überhaupt bist. Was den armen, jungfräulichen Kurt ohne Zweifel verscheuchen würde."

„Eigentlich sind wir spazieren gegangen.", höhnte Blaine. „Vielen Dank."

„Aber alles bis dahin ist ziemlich präzise so passiert, oder?"

Blaine stand auf. „Ich hasse euch beide."

„Wir freuen uns für dich!", rief David als Wes ein lautes Kussgeräusch machte.

„Wisst ihr was?" Blaine sah sich um, bevor er seinen Mittelfinger hob. „Ha!"

„Oh, warte nur, Blaine… ich wette, Kurts Daddy hat keine Ahnung und du hast bereits Angst vor ihm.", grinste Wes. „Also_ ‚ha'_ und glaub mir, ich gewinne! Nebenbei, David, du schuldest mir dreißig Dollar. Ich habe gesagt es dauert weniger, als sechs Monate und du hast gesagt mehr."

„Verdammt, Blaine. Hättest du nicht wenigstens bis nach den Regionals warten können?", murmelte David und zog sein Portemonnaie heraus.

„Hmph. Ich werde meinen – Kurt suchen. Meinen Kurt suchen."

David und Wes tauschten Blicke aus.

„Warte. Seit ihr zwei noch nicht offiziell zusammen?", fragte David.

„Nun, wir haben es nicht _gesagt_. Ich denke allerdings, dass es ziemlich klar war."

„Gott, er könnte noch immer aussteigen. Du bekommst dein Geld jetzt noch nicht.", höhnte David und legte sein Portemonnaie weg.

„Geh und mach es offiziell. _Jetzt_.", sagte Wes. „Ich schulde Nick Geld."

„Ich werde meine Beziehung sicher nicht offiziell machen, nur damit du deine Schulden abzahlen kannst.", höhnte Blaine.

„Ich würde es für dich machen!", rief Wes ihm hinterher als er wegging. „Nur damit du es weißt, Anderson!"

Als nächstes kommt Blaines Haircut

Danke für das Review! (aber ich würde mich auch freuen von jemand anderem als Zeldaisi zu hören wie es euch gefällt)


	12. Chapter 12

**Blaine's Haircut **

**Blaines Haarschnitt**

„Tu es."

„Aber…", sagte Wes.

„Blaine, du möchtest das nicht wirklich tun. Du liebst deine Locken.", sagte David vernünftig von Wes Bett aus, wo er ein Anatomie-Magazin durchblätterte.

„Ja, als ich vierzehn war, hab ich das. Aber ich werde in einer Woche sechzehn. Es ist Zeit für eine Veränderung." Blaine holte tief Luft. „Tu es."

„Aber... es sind deine Locken.", wimmerte Wes.

„Wes liebt deine Locken mehr als du.", schnaubte David.

„Oh mein Gott, das hast du gerade nicht wirklich gesagt. Sie müssen verschwinden. Mach es jetzt.", sagte Blaine und griff nach der Schere auf Wes' Nachtisch. „Schneid. Sie. Ab. Wes."

„Nein."

„Schneid sie ab, Wesley."

„Tu du es doch.", sagte Wes und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, sodass er die Schere nicht nehmen konnte.

„Ich kann nicht meine eigenen Haare schneiden! Dann würde es noch schlimmer aussehen als das."

„Hast du dir das wirklich überlegt?", fragte Wes zögerlich und ließ sein Arme sinken.

„Ich sehe aus wie ein kleines Kind.", sagte Blaine. „Es ist Zeit."

„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein kleines Kind." David rollte mit den Augen. „Du siehst aus wie Blaine."

„Tu es, tu es, jetzt.", sagte Blaine und reichte Wes vorsichtig die Schere.

„David, du bist der Vernünftige! Red es ihm aus!"

„Es sind nur Haare.", zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Sie werden nachwachsen."

„Aber sie sind so … Puff..." runzelte Wes die Stirn. „Puff."

Blaine holte tief Luft und schloss seine Augen. „Ruht in Frieden, puffige Haare. Ich würde gerne aussehen wie sechzehn."

„Warum schließt du dann deine Augen? Du siehst sehr verängstigt aus, meiner Meinung nach.", neckte David und wurde daraufhin von Blaine und Wes wütend angestarrt.

„Weil ich versuche, nicht zu sehen wie du meine Haare abschneidest. Fang an, fang an.", sagte Blaine, nachdem er seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte.

Wes holte tief Luft und hob die Schere an.

"Nein! Warte!", schrie Blaine und hob seine Hände. „Ich brauche eine Minute."

„Mit deinen Haaren?", höhnte David.

„Sie still. Zumindest habe ich Haare." Blaine holte tief Luft. „Okay, du kannst weiter machen..."

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Wes.

„Mir geht es gut.", nickte Blaine und wartete, ein Auge öffnend, als Wes die Schere zu seinem Haar bewegte.

„Sieh nicht hin!", schrie Wes.

„Oh mein Gott, ihr zwei seid verrückt. Wie bin ich bei Freunden wie euch gelandet?" David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist in den letzten anderthalb Jahren, in denen Blaine dabei war, nur noch schlimmer geworden."

Blaine grinste ihn bloß süß an. „Gern geschehen."

„Oh? Dafür ,dass du mein Leben deutlich schwieri-."

„WAS HAST DU GETAN, WES?", schrie Blaine.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich es abschneiden soll!"

"Aber ich hatte gerade meinen Moment!"

Wes ließ zwei Locken in Blaines geöffnete Hand fallen. "Leb wohl, du gutes Puff. Du wirst uns für immer fehlen und so ein Mist."

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das wirklich getan hast.", wimmerte Blaine und schloss seine Augen, sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen verdeckend. „Sagt mir bescheid, wenn ich wieder hinsehen kann."

...

...

„Verdammt heiß.", schnappte Wes nach Luft.

"Was? Sieht es so schlecht aus?" Blaine öffnete ein Auge.

„Wenn ich gedacht habe, dass Thad vorher schlimm war, wird er jetzt ein Albtraum sein.", seufzte David. „Gute Arbeit, Wes. Du hast einen schwulen Jungsmagneten geschaffen. Dalton wird für schwule Schüler nie wieder dasselbe sein."

„Oh mein Gott. Meine Ohren sind kalt.", wimmerte Blaine und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie hörten etwas fallen und dann ein „Oh Scheiße. So sieht mein Gesicht aus?"

tebi, Gleek99 & susihdl

Danke! Es wird von all dem noch viel mehr geben!

Zeldaisi

Natürlich nicht! Ich liebe deine Reviews und rechne gerade mit ihnen, weil du wirklich immer schreibst!

Anscheinend muss ich öfter mal drohen erst wieder neue Kapitel zu posten wenn ich viele Reviews kriege ;) Danke, ich freue mich wirklich über alle!


	13. Chapter 13

Diese Woche gibt es leider kein neues Kapitel, da meine Beta im Urlaub ist, doch dafür gibt es ein neues Drabble! Und ich habe eine Nachricht von Tamara, der Originalautorin, für euch. Also lest die Anmerkung am Schluss!

Kurt's Ticket

**Kurts Strafzettel**

„Oh, das muss ich sehen.", sagte Blaine während er in den Autoseitenspiegel auf seiner Seite sah.

„Verurteile mich nicht wegen dem, was du gleich siehst.", sagte Kurt tief Luft holend als er am Straßenrand hielt.

„Du wirst einen Strafzettel kriegen. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie diesen Bereich überwachen.", sang Blaine.

„Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Strafzettel gekriegt und ich plane nicht, heute damit anzufangen.", sagte Kurt, fluchte halblaut und ließ sein Fenster herunter.

„Du warst fünfundzwanzig zu schnell.", wisperte Blaine als der Polizist hinter ihnen aus seinem Cruiser stieg. Kurt hatte ihm Geschichten von vier Mal erzählt, wo er sich aus Strafzetteln herausgeredet hatte, aber auf keinen Fall. Nicht dieses Mal. Dieser Bereich war ganz streng überwacht und dafür bekannt, dass es oft Strafzettel gab. Nicht einmal Kurt Hummel konnte sich hier herauswinden.

„Wie ich gesagt hab, verurteil mich nicht.", wiederholte Kurt, holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete seine Augen weiter als normal.

„Du kannst dich auf keinen Fall hier heraus reden." Blaine wurde still als der Polizist den Navigator erreichte. Er konnte zumindest leise sein und Kurt sein Bestes versuchen lassen.

„Sir, wissen sie wie schnell sie waren?", fragte die Polizistin, eine Frau mittleren Alters mit dunklem Haar.

Kurt sah auf, seine großen Augen voller Tränen. „Ich muss nach Hause. M-Mein Vater ist krank und die Krankenschwester muss in einer halben Stunde gehen und ich lebe fünfundvierzig Minuten entfernt."

„Die Fahrzeugpapiere und den Führerschein, bitte?", fragte die Frau und schien seinem Wasserspiel keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Es war fast traurig, dass er einen Strafzettel bekommen würde – wenn man betrachtete wie viel Mühe er sich dabei machte zu weinen und alles.

„O-Okay.", schniefte Kurt und griff hinüber zu Blaine, griff nach den Papieren und gab sie ihr, während er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte.

„Sechsundzwanzig km/h zu schnell ist nicht okay. Es ist sehr gefährlich. Egal wie krank dein Vater ist, ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht die Kontrolle über dein Auto verlieren möchtest. Sicherheit kommt immer als erstes.", sagte die Polizistin streng.

„Ja Ma'am.", sagte Kurt, nickte und rieb seine falschen Tränen aus den Augen. „Es tut mir w-wirklich Leid."

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie viele Kinder in Unfällen landen und sterben, weil sie zu schnell fahren.", fuhr die Frau fort, als sie sich Kurts Papiere ansah.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Kurt sah schuldbewusst nach unten.

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten. Das würde auf keinen Fall funktionieren, egal wie hinreißend er mit diesen großen blauen Augen aussah. Auf keinen Fall. Blaine musste allerdings zugeben, dass sein bester Freund wirklich bezaubernd aussah… Nein. Freunde waren nicht bezaubernd. Nicht bezaubernd.

„Na na, Ist schon okay. Ich werde es ihnen dieses Mal durchgehen lassen.", sagte die Frau freundlich.

Blaine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Augen hinaus fallen würden. Das? Das war alles was Kurt tun musste, um keinen Strafzetteln zu bekommen? Tränen in den Augen, Schniefen und Entschuldigen? In einer der strengsten Gegenden in Ohio? Auf keinen Fall.

„Solange die hier okay sind, wirst du in zwei Minuten wieder auf dem Weg sein.", fuhr sie fort.

„D-Dankeschön." Kurt rieb wieder seine feuchten Augen als die Frau davon lief. Dann sah er zu Blaine und sagte fröhlich: „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich hier herauskomme, Blaine Anderson."

„Ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht funktionieren würde! Wie hast du das gemacht?" Blaine blinzelte in den Spiegel und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast dich gerade um einen Strafzettel herumgelogen. Wie hast du – und du weinst echt – oh mein Gott. Das ist schrecklich, Kurt."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht verurteilen sollst.", wiederholte Kurt, lächelte Blaine verlegen – und überhaupt nicht bezaubernd – an. „Wir sind nicht alle so bezaubernd wie du. Ich wette du könntest dich aus einem Strafzettel herauslächeln."

„Oh, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.", sagte Blaine Schulter zuckend.

„Okay, Süßer, du kannst gehen. Aber ich möchte, dass du dich den restlichen Weg an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung hältst. Wenn es so wichtig ist, kann die Krankenschwester warten.", sagte die Polizistin, kam heran und gab Kurt seinen Führerschein, seine Versichertenkarte und seinen Fahrzeugschein zurück.

„Das werde ich.", sagte Kurt schniefend. „Vielen, vielen Dank."

„Das ist nicht fair.", sagte Blaine, als die Polizistin in ihren Cruiser stieg und davonfuhr.

„Wir können nicht alle Kurt Hummel sein, Blaine.", sagte Kurt und lächelte Blaine schelmisch an. „Also, welche Ausfahrt muss ich noch einmal nehmen?"

Hier ist die Nachricht von Tamara:

Ich habe mir die tollen reviews, die ihr geschickt habt, noch einmal durchgelesen, so dass ich euch eine Nachricht schicken kann, da die letzte schon eine Weile her ist. Entschuldigt, dass ich nicht früher geschrieben habe! Das Leben wird für mich manchmal etwas chaotisch, weil ich vollzeit arbeite und vollzeit zum College gehe, wenn nicht gerade Sommer ist.

Was mir als erstes einfällt: JA IHR HABT ES ZU MELODY GESCHAFFT! Sie ist meine Lieblingsperson (abgesehen von Blaine natürlich) und ich bin so glücklich, dass ihr sie auch alle zu mögen scheint. Sie ist toll und wird meiner Meinung nach mit der Zeit immer besser. Sie ist im Sequel fast vier und es macht riesen Spaß sie zu schreiben!

Was Rachel angeht, kriege ich oft hasserfüllte Kommentare, weil ich sie so schreibe. Sie ist nicht gerade meine Lieblingsfigur und ich schätze man bemerkt es in meinem geschriebenen – aber ich sehe sie wirklich so! Ich hoffe, dass das niemanden verletzt. Wir haben natürlich alle unseren eigenen Ansichten. :)

Wes und David tauchen in euren Reviews auch sehr oft auf! Ich liebe sie fast so sehr wie ich Melodys liebe. Es macht Spaß sie zu schrieben. Für diejenigen unter euch, die Wes mögen, er ist im Sequel ziemlich viel vorhanden! Ich werde nicht verraten wieso, weil das ein Spoiler wäre, aber ihr werdet viel Wes kriegen!

Ich danke euch so sehr, fürs Lesen und Reviewen. Ich weiß, dass ich es leibe sie zu lesen und Nadine verdient alle Reviews der Welt dafür, dass sie sich die Zeit nimmt diese LANGE Story zu übersetzen. (Habe ich in letzter Zeit erwähnt, dass ich dich dafür liebe?)

Für diejenigen, die die Drabbles lesen, ich werde sicher gehen, dass weitere folgen, da es schön ist kleine Teile zu schrieben zwischen den Kapiteln an denen ich Stunden über Stunden arbeite. Aber wirklich. Vielen, vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Reviewen. Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ich bin froh, dass ihr die Chance habt meine Geschichte zu lesen. Es ist so, so cool. Es ist noch besser, weil ihr es alle zu mögen scheint! Also vielen Dank. Ich liebe euch alle. 3

Ich übersetzte ihr seit ein paar Wochen jedes einzelne Review und sie freut sich immer riesig. Wenn ihr ihr etwas sagen wollt, könnt ihr die nächsten Reviews direkt an sie richten und ich übersetzte sie für euch.

Das nächste Drabble heißt The First Time. Also schreibt ein paar Reviews damit es schnell das nächste Kapitel gibt ;)

Lucky Sunny

Danke! Langsam wirst du auch zu einer richtigen Stammreviewerin!  
*freu* neue Stammreviewer!

Zeldaisi

Gut! Ich bin auf deine Reviews angewiesen ;) Teilweise bist du die einzige die hier reviewed und ganz ohne ein Review ein neues Kapitel hochladen gefällt mir ja gar nicht.  
Das Bild passt wirklich perfekt! Immerhin gibt es das, auch wenn mir persönlich ein Film auch besser gefallen würde.

Susihdl

Danke!  
Auch diese kurzen Reviews motivieren mich sehr!

Sondi

Danke! Danke! Danke!  
Ich bin auch immer wieder überrascht wie gut alles zu den Charakteren passt.  
Und die drei gemeinsam geben immer die lustigsten Drabbles ab!

Tebi

Ich verstehe dich. Manchmal ist mein Internet auch so lahm :( Zum Glück ist es bei mir kein Dauerzustand.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht wie Zeitaufwendig das wirklich wird, aber ich musste mir ja ausgerechnet solch eine lange FF aussuchen ;)

Danke für die vielen Reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**The First Time **

**Das Erste Mal**

Es war anders.

Es würde anders werden.

Um komplett ehrlich zu sein, war Kurt überrascht, dass sein Vater ihm den Mädelsabend mit Rachel und Mercedes abgekauft hatte. Andererseits war Kurt achtzehn. Vielleicht wusste sein Vater, dass er log, doch entschied sich, um ihrer beiden Verstandes Willen, es einfach zu ignorieren.

Und er konnte auch nicht glauben, dass er die Nacht bei Blaine verbringen würde.

Die Nacht bei Blaine verbringen.

Es war Ende September und sie waren mittlerweile seit gut sechs Monaten zusammen. Hatten sie explizit gesagt, dass sie heute Nacht Sex haben würden? Nein. Aber es fühlte sich anders an. Sie hatten ein paar Mal an der Dalton bei einander geschlafen, aber das war anders gewesen. Damals waren Wes und David immer da gewesen und machten Kuss-Geräusche, wenn Kurt und Blaine auf Blaines Bett kuschelten.

Aber, nein. Diese Übernachtung würde nicht so werden. Wes und David waren nicht da, um zu verhindern, dass Dinge geschehen würden, die zuvor nicht geschehen waren, aber jetzt wahrscheinlich geschehen würden.

Schließlich hatten die letzten beiden Besuche zu Berührungen unter dem Äquator geführt... und das war fantastisch gewesen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen könnte, aber Blaine war anscheinend ein Hand-Job-Gott oder so. Nachdem der erste Schock und die anfängliche Panikattacke (Blaine Anderson berührte ihn, um Himmels Willen!) verschwunden waren, war es das beste Gefühl überhaupt gewesen.

Und zu hören welche Geräusche Blaine machte, wenn Kurt ihn berührte. Das war einfach etwas ganz anderes gewesen und es war fast beängstigend, welche Macht er in diesen Minuten über Blaine gehabt hatte. Wie bernsteinfarben Blaines Augen gewesen waren, wie er seinen Kopf zurückgelegt hatte und diese Laute für ihn gemacht hatte.

Kurt war bereit. Er wollte Sex mit Blaine haben. Nicht weil Blaine seine Jungfräulichkeit schon drei Jahre zuvor, mit fünfzehn, verloren hatte, während Kurt noch immer auf der Jungfrauen-Insel feststeckte. Der Grund war nicht einmal, dass Kurt mehr Vergnügen dieser Art fühlen wollte – nicht, dass er es nicht fühlen wollte, natürlich! Es ging tiefer als das.

Er und Blaine kamen sich näher und näher. Kurt hatte Angst gehabt, dass, als Blaine im August umgezogen war, sie sich sofort voneinander entfernen würden und Blaine die Beziehung beenden würde. Stattdessen hatte es sie noch näher zusammen gebracht. Die Zeit die sie gemeinsam verbrachten wurde drastisch verkürzt, aber das hatte ihre gemeinsame Zeit so viel bedeutsamer gemacht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es unheimlich schwer war, mit Blaine Anderson zusammen zu sein und nicht über solche Dinge nachzudenken, wenn er diese chaotischen Locken (vielleicht mochte Kurt sie mehr als er zugab, auch wenn sie nicht so einfach zu bändigen waren ohne die Hilfe einer halben Flasche Haargel) und diese haselnussbraunen Augen und das süße Lächeln sah. Er wollte Blaine einfach lieben.

Er liebte Blaine, doch er wollte... mehr. Er wollte den nächsten Schritt mit Blaine machen. Er wusste sicher, dass Blaine ihn niemals verletzen würde. Blaine war der perfekte Gentleman, der wahrscheinlich fünf Jahre gewartet hätte, wenn Kurt ihn darum gebeten hätte. Blaine würde ihn nie zu etwas zwingen oder drängen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hörte in letzter Zeit immer öfter „Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass du dich wohl fühlst... damit ich mich wohl fühlen kann."

Aber er war bereit. Er hatte das wahrscheinlich vor zwei Wochen entschieden, als er und Blaine das letzte Mal... kann man es rummachen nennen, wenn man keinen eigentlichen Sex hat? Ganz abgesehen davon, wie oft er masturbiert hatte, seit den Hand-Jobs und er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass es so war, weil er mehr wollte.

Wann war Kurt von nicht über Sex reden wollen, zu mehrfach am Tag masturbieren, seinen Vater anlügen um bei seinem älteren Freund übernachten zu können und zu planen seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren übergegangen? Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte Kurt sich nicht erinnern.

Es war auch nicht wichtig. Er wusste bloß, dass er bereit war.

...

Kurt wachte sich gut und warm fühlend auf, mit Blaines Arm eng um ihn geschlungen. Er streckte sich, winselte ein wenig und rutschte näher. Sie hatten es wirklich getan. Kurt und Blaine hatten Sex gehabt. Sie hatten Sex gehabt und waren mit verschlungenen Beinen sehr glücklich eingeschlafen.

Und jetzt wachte er neben Blaine auf. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Vielleicht war er ein wenig wund, aber es war wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie er es erwartet hätte – sie waren sehr langsam vorgegangen und Blaine war natürlich sehr sanft gewesen. Wund zu sein war okay, wegen dem Davor, Während und Danach, die allesamt einfach... fantastisch gewesen waren.

„Mmmh.", stöhnte Blaine und kuschelte sich an Kurt.

„Bist du wach?", flüsterte Kurt, setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sah auf seinen Freund hinunter. Manchmal war es noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass sie wirklich zusammen waren. Dass Blaine ihn wollte und liebte und nicht den Gap Typen Jeremiah oder Thad – denn Blaine war der einzige Mensch der Welt, der nicht bemerkte, dass Thad schwul war.

„Jetzt bin ich es.", sagte Blaine, öffnete langsam seine Augen und lächelte Kurt verschlafen an. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Toll.", sagte Kurt und lächelte irgendwie nervös zurück. Durfte er das sagen? Er fühlte sich toll. Aber was, wenn Blaine Bedenken hatte? Oder was, wenn Blaine ihn für schlecht im Bett hielt? „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wunderbar." Blaine drückte sich ebenfalls in eine sitzende Position, biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Kurts Lächeln wurde breiter und er rutschte dichter an Blaine heran, so, dass er neben Blaine saß und sein Kopf auf dessen Schulter lag. Blaine sah nicht aus, als hätte er eine schlechte Zeit gehabt. Und wenn die Laute, die er letzte Nacht gemacht hatte, irgendetwas bedeuteten, war es sicher keine Langeweile gewesen.

„Bist du wund?", fragte Blaine leise und sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Ein bisschen. Es ist nicht so schlimm." Kurt errötete.

„Gut. Ich habe versucht sanft zu sein. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es tut mir leid, dass du überhaupt wund bist."

„Ich denke, es war zu erwarten, oder?", fragte Kurt noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Wie war es möglich so glücklich zu sein?

„Bist du... tust du...", sagte Blaine langsam. „Ich meine... du wünscht dir nicht, dass wir gewartet hätten, oder?"

„Überhaupt nicht.", sagte Kurt sofort sicher.

Blaine gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich und legte sie beide wieder hin, seine Arme um Kurt geschlungen. „Ich hatte Angst, dass du vielleicht...", gab er zu.

„Ich könnte niemals etwas bereuen, was dich betrifft.", flüsterte Kurt und legte seine Stirn gegen Blaines und griff mit seiner Hand nach Blaines.

Blaine lächelte, hob ihre Hände und küsste Kurts Fingerknöchel. „Gut. Ich könnte nämlich auch nie etwas bereuen, was dich betrifft, Kurt."

Danke für die Reviews!

Klaine (anonymer Nutzer)

Danke! Das Rating bleibt bei P16.  
WBUCT ist fertig geschrieben und hat 38 Kapitel, doch ein Sequel ist angefangen und es wird auch noch mindestens einen dritten Teil geben.

Lucky Sunny

Ja, Blaine hat Kurt ganz schön unterschätzt :)  
Danke!

YaIssY—

Dankeeeee!  
Ich kann es mir auch wirklich gut vorstellen!

Susihdl

Ganz recht. Auch ein kurzes Feedback ist toll! Danke!

Anno1701

Dankeeee!

Forgotten dreams

Danke! Als nächstes gibt es jetzt erstmal wieder was sexy. Aber danach kommt auch wieder lustiges :)

Farfalina

Es wird noch einige Kapitel geben. Momentan stapeln sich bei meiner Beta 34 weitere fertig übersetzte Drabbles :)

Zeldaisi

Sie wird dein ganzes Review übersetzt bekommen! Daaanke!

Als nächstes (irgendwann nächste Woche, umso mehr Reviews umso eher ;) ) gibt es **Toddler Blaine und Alex go grocery shopping**

**Der kleine Blaine und Alex gehen in den Supermarkt **


	15. Chapter 15

**Toddler Blaine und Alex go grocery shopping **

**Der kleine Blaine und Alex gehen in den Supermarkt **

„Ich will das da!"

„Alles klar."

"Und das da, Alex!"

"Okay."

„Das daaaaaaaaa!", wimmerte Blaine und griff nach Alex Arm. „Nit das Blaue!"

„Welches? Das Grüne?"

„Uh huh.", nickte Blaine und steckte sich den Daumen in den Mund, seine Beine vor und zurück bewegend. „Hallo!", kreischte er zu einem jungen Mädchen, das vorbei lief. Sie lachte und winkte ihm zu. Blaine setzte sich aufrechter und grinste.

„Okay, du kleiner Flirter.", lachte Alex und strich durch Blaines dunkle Locken. „Können wir zur Kassa gehen?"

„Ich _willst_ ein Spielzeug, Alex! Spielzeug, Spielzeug, Spielzeug! Spiiiiiiiielzeug!" Blaine zog seine Beine durch den Einkaufswagen und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Okay, okay, wenn du aufhörst zu versuchen aufzustehen, werde ich dir ein Spielzeug kaufen.", versprach Alex. „Setzt dich auf deine Popo."

„Das is ein lustiges Wort. Popo, Popo, Popo.", sagte Blaine, hin und her schaukelnd. „Kann ich ein Spielzeug kriegen?"

„Die meisten Leute meines Alters könnten einen jüngeren Bruder in deinem Alter benutzen um Mädels zu kriegen. Du würdest sie irgendwie verscheuchen.", neckte Alex.

„Daddy sagt, ich werde ein Lady Killer sein. Aber ich mag keine Ladys killern.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst. „Ich mag Ladys nicht einmal. Nur Mamma. Aber sie werde ich auch nicht töten."

„Nun, ich denke, dass Mamma dich auch mag.", sagte Alex und strich wieder durch sein Haar. „Möchtest du ein Geheimnis wissen?"

„Nein.", zwitscherte Blaine, stand auf und drehte sich in seinem Sitz um. „Es ist ein Juuuuuunge! Ich mag Jungs! Kann er mein Freund sein?"

„Vielleicht kann er das nächste Mal dein Freund sein." Alex drehte Blaine um. „Auf deinen Popo oder du kriegst kein Spielzeug."

„Das ist ein lustiges Wort. Popo, Popo, Popo.", sagte Blaine wieder als er in den Sitz plumpste. „Was ist ein Geheimnis, Alex?"

„Etwas, das du _niemand_ anderem sagen kannst.", sagte Alex sehr ernst. „Ich gehe nach Italien."

„Kann ich auch gehen?", kicherte Blaine.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Mamma das mögen würde. Und würdest du deine Mamma nicht vermissen?"

„Ich würde meine Mamma vermissen. Ich hab meine Mamma lieb.", nickte Blaine. „Ich werde ohne meine Mamma sehr traurig sein."

„Momma liebt dich auch, Kiddo."

„Wann kommst du zurück?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Blaine.", sagte Alex. „Vielleicht zu Weihnachten."

„Kann ich dann mitgehen? Ich werde dich vermissen." Blaine beugte sich vor und schmiegte sich an Alex Arm.

„Ich denke du musst bei Mamma und Daddy bleiben.", wiederholte Alex. „Aber ich werde dich auch vermissen, kleiner Mann. Welches Spielzeug möchtest du?"

„Das da!", sagte Blaine und zeigte auf einen pinken Power Ranger.

„Was ist mit dem blauen oder roten?", fragte Alex. „Hast du die gesehen?"

„Ich mag pink.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Ich will den Pinken."

„Okay." Alex sah Blaine blinzelnd an, bevor er ihn nahm. „Aber vielleicht holen wir auch noch den roten und du versteckst den pinken vor Daddy, okay?"

Blaine umarmte den pinken Power Ranger. „Danke! Ich hab dich sooooo lieb!"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb und gern geschehen.", sagte Alex, sich umdrehend und zur Schlange an der Kasse gehend.

„Hiiii!", sagte Blaine und winkte einer Frau vor ihnen zu.

„Hi, du Süßer!" Die Frau lächelte und winkte zurück.

„Hiiii!", kicherte Blaine und sah den Kassierer an, welcher es schaffte zu winken, während er die Frau bediente.

„Shh, Blaine.", lachte Alex.

„Oma hat gesagt, dass ich freundlich zu Leuten sein musst, damit sie mich mögen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und winkte einem großen Mann energisch zu, der bloß blinzelte und weg sah. Blaines Mund öffnete sich und er sah gekränkt zu Alex.

„Ist schon okay.", sagte Alex und strich durch seine dunkeln Locken. „Spiel einfach mit deinen Power Rangers."

„Der Rote ist doof. Der Pinke ist mein Liebling.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn. „Hey Mister! Mister, sie sind ein Fiesling!"

„Oh mein Gott.", sagte Alex und fühlte, wie er blass wurde. „Blaine versuchst du uns umzubringen?"

„Hörst du mir zu?", wimmerte Blaine und trat mit seinen Beinen. „Sie sind sehr unhöflich! Mein Daddy sagt, dass man Leuten zuhören muss, wenn sie mit einem reden und tun was sie sagen! Sie hörst nicht zu!"

Der Mann starrte geradeaus, den kleinen Blaine komplett ignorierend.

„Sie sind ein Arschloch!"

Jeder Erwachsene in Hörweite, inklusive des großen Mannes, sah zu Alex.

„Wie hat mich deine kleine Göre genannt?", fragte der Mann.

„Ein Arschloch.", sagte Blaine mit süßer Stimme. Es schien ihn eindeutig zu freuen, dass der Mann mit ihm sprach. „Wie gehst es Ihnen heute?"

„Blaine, bitte, hör einfach auf zu reden.", zischte Alex.

Der Mann starrte Blaine an. „Pass auf was aus deinem Mund kommt, Kind."

„Ich habe mir heute Morgen und gestern Abend meine Zähne geputzt. Mit Zahnpasta. Weil es anständig ist und kleine Jungs sind anständig.", sagte Blaine.

„Haben kleine Jungs auch pinke Puppen?", fragte der Mann.

„Sie sind ein sehr gemeiner und fetter alter Mann. Ich werde das meinem Daddy erzählen.", sagte Blaine und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen, doch sie sind ein Arschgesicht."

„Blaine, hör sofort auf.", sagte Alex. „Sofort."

„Sie kannst einfach Hallo sagen. Es ist nich so schwer.", fuhr Blaine fort. „Sogar ein Papagei kann das! Und die sollen nicht einmal reden können!"

„Du sorgst lieber dafür, dass deine Göre still ist.", sagte der Mann wütend.

„Du solltest lieber deinen dummen Sellerie halten.", sagte Blaine. "Es ist dumm und grün und grün ist eine dumme Farbe. Wie dein Gesicht! Pink ist besser und das Beste."

„Okay, Blaine, wenn du sofort aufhörst du reden, werden wir Eis essen gehen.", bettelte Alex. „Klingt das gut? Eis?"

„Und Gummiwürmer?", fragte Blaine darüber nachdenkend.

„Alle verdammten Gummiwürmer der Welt, wenn du einfach deinen Mund hältst."

Blaine schloss seinen Mund, aber nicht bevor er seine Zunge zu dem Mann ausstreckte und triumphierend mit seinem pinken Power Ranger winkte. Einkaufen gehen mit seinem großen Bruder Alex machte immer Spaß.

Dies ist nicht das letzte Drabble! Auch wenn die Liste im ersten Kapitel zu Ende ist. Bei meiner Beta stapeln sich noch 37 weitere Drabbles und ich werde in den nächsten Tagen die Liste erweitern!


	16. Chapter 16

**Blaine's Confession**

**Blaines Geständnis**

_Ernsthaft._

Sag einfach etwas.

Du wusstest als du ihn das erste Mal gesehen hast, dass du ihn mochtest, aber du hast es von dir ferngehalten, um sein Mentor zu sein.

Vielleicht hatte David Recht. Vielleicht ist das ein wenig gruselig.

Findet er, dass ich gruselig bin?

Er denkt es wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihn nur anstarre, aber seine Stimme ist einfach so toll.

Und er denkt, dass ich eine Aufmerksamkeits-Hure bin. Was ist los?

Aber er hat es mir ernsthaft ins Gesicht gesagt, was…Gott, warum wackelt Wes mit seinen Augenbrauen? Das sollte ein trauriger Moment sein und er versucht wieder uns zusammen zu bringen. Er braucht wirklich ein neues Hobby.

Warum denke ich darüber nach, wie heiß es ist, dass er über einen toten Vogel singt? Kurt, nicht Wes. Ew, ekelhaft. Wes ist nicht heiß.

Etwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Absolut nicht.

Warum ich noch immer dagegen ankämpfe? Ernsthaft, was ist das schlimmste, was passieren kann?

Nun ja, er könnte mein Herz brechen…

Richtig, aber ich bin momentan ziemlich alleine und ich mag Kurt wirklich gerne. Ich mag ihn wirklich, wirklich gerne. Was, wenn er _der eine_ ist und ich zu viel Angst habe um auf ihn zuzugehen. Und es ist _Kurt_.

Weil ich bisher nur David und Wes vertrauen konnte.

Aber David und Wes haben sich schon getraut.

Und Kurt auch. Als er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich mag und ich geantwortet habe, dass ich bei ihm nichts falsch machen will.

Ich möchte nichts falsch machen. Ich mag Kurt wirklich. Ich hätte ihn lieber als Freund als ihn für immer von mir wegzustoßen. Und dann nichts zu haben.

Aber es ist einfach etwas an ihm, dass mich denken lässt, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann. Das es okay sein würde.

Dass er der Eine ist, nach dem ich gesucht habe, ohne zu wissen, dass ich gesucht habe.

Und vielleicht sollte ich es einfach tun. Es ihm einfach sagen, wie ich mich fühle und sehen was passiert.

Er wird nicht wegrennen.

Außer er hat entschieden, dass er mich nicht mehr mag. Außer er möchte mit jemand anderem zusammen sein, jemandem der sehr viel schneller als ich bemerkt, dass er perfekt ist, weil der Junge _perfekt_ ist. So wie er aussieht, er klingt, er… er ist.

Oh Gott. Jetzt habe ich das Reden verlernt.

„Erde an Blaine. Captain Blaine Anderson, hörst du mich? _Halloooo_?", sagte David und winkte mit seiner Hand vor Blaines Gesicht.

„W-Was?", fragte Blaine und sah sich in dem Raum um, der nun außer ihnen beiden und Wes leer war.

„Du bist irgendwie in einem Blaine-Land.", lachte David. „Was ist los?"

„Du wirst dich nicht wieder übergeben, richtig?", fragte Wes vorsichtig. „Das sind neue Schuhe."

„Ich denke, dass ich…" Blaine sah zu ihnen mit großen haselnussbraunen Augen. „Ich denke, dass ich Kurt mag."

David und Wes rollten beide mit den Augen.

„Die einzigen zwei Menschen, die das nicht schon wussten sind _du_ und _Kurt._", lachte David.

„Ich hatte noch nie einen festen Freund.", sagte Blaine leise.

David setzte sich links und Wes rechts von ihm.

„Nun ja… wenn es dir dann besser geht… ihr zwei seid praktisch zusammen, ohne es offiziell zu machen, seitdem ihr euch kennen gelernt habt.", sagte Wes.

„Aber was, wenn ich es versaue? Was, wenn wir uns trennen und er nie wieder mit mir redet?" Blaine holte tief Luft.

„Was wenn du es nicht versaust? Was wenn er _der Eine_ ist?", fragte David. „Was, wenn du deine wahre Liebe verpasst, weil du ihm nicht sagst, dass du endlich weißt was du fühlst? Nach der Sache mit dem Küssen seiner besten Freundin, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, sagen zu können, dass er nicht _nie_ wieder mit dir reden würde."

„Eh.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern. „Möchtest du ihn knallen? Das ist sehr wichtig."

„Wes!", schnappten Blaine und David gemeinsam.

„Oh, entschuldigt. Ich hab vergessen, dass ich momentan der ernste Freund bin und nicht der lustige Freund." Was lächelte verlegen.

„Und man sagt, dass Beziehungen, die aus Freundschaft entstehen, stärker sind und länger halten.", fuhr David fort und schüttelte seinen Kopf Wes gegenüber. „Ich persönlich denke, dass du gehen und mit ihm reden solltest. Aber etwas, dass du in Betracht ziehen solltest, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist… er muss alles über dich wissen. Deine Familie, deine Vergangenheit, deine… anderen ‚Partner'."

Blaine holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Du musst es ihm nicht sofort sagen.", fügte David hinzu. „Aber er muss es wissen, wenn es ernst zwischen euch wird. Also, solltest du, wenn du denkst, dass du ihm das anvertrauen kannst, zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen wie du fühlst."

„Und dann küss ihn!", schrie Wes. „Nicht ein Küsschen. Gib ihm einen dieser atemberaubenden Zungenküsse, die ihn hungrig auf mehr machen. Dann kann er dir nicht widerstehen."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. „Okay. Danke, Jungs."

„Wann wirst du mit ihm reden?", fragte David.

„Morgen früh.", sagte Blaine und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er nickte und sprach wieder: „Ich möchte genug Zeit haben, um mir zu überlegen was genau ich sagen möchte."

„Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach.", schlug David. „Sag ihm einfach was du fühlst. Du weißt, dass er dich mag. Du hast nichts zu befürchten."

„Plus, wir werden ihn in den Hintern treten wenn er dich verletzt.", lächelte Wes süß. „Ich hab zwei Jahre lang Baseball gespielt. Ich hab Schläger."

„Das… wird nicht nötig sein.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Beruhige dich Mama Bär, Wes, okay? Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr einstweilige Verfügungen gegen dich wegen mir. Es laufen schon drei."

„Es gibt keine _Echten._ Es sind nur Verwarnungen.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern.

„Wes…", sagten David und Blaine zusammen.

„Oh, na gut. Ich werde David die Schläger geben. _Aber ich behalte meinen Hammer_."

„Ich muss eine Rede planen.", sagte Blaine und rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Ich seh dich in unserem Zimmer, David."

„Ach deswegen… hättest du etwas dagegen heute Nacht in Wes' Zimmer zu bleiben? Lena ist in der Stadt und letztes Mal bist du aufgewacht und es…"

„Red nicht weiter. Verdrängt. Ekelhaft. Ich seh dich morgen.", sagte Blaine schnell, blass werdend.

„Du bist der beste! Viel Glück!", rief David, als Blaine das Zimmer verließ.

„Ja, ja!", rief Blaine zurück und winkte.

Jetzt musste er herausfinden was er morgen zu Kurt sagen würde…

Danke für die Reviews!

Zeldaisi

Warte nur ab bist du Kurts Toddler Drabbles liest! Das ist mindestens genauso süüüüüüüüüüüüüß!

Susihdl

Ja, Tamara schreibt immer mehr. Immer wenn ich gerade mit allen Drabbles fertig bin, kommt ein neues. Mittlerweile sind es schon 38 weitere!

Gleek99

In der Erweiterung gibt es Kurt als Kind und das ist fast noch süüüßer :)  
Dankeee!

Lucky Sunny

Wahrscheinlich, aber wer weiß Blaine ist ein Baby, das sehr auf Höflichkeit bedacht ist. Vielleicht hätte er es dennoch getan?

Forgotten dreams

Ich habe Tamara gerade gefragt und sie meinte ungefähr drei!  
Danke!

Als nächstes kommt Kurts Kleinkinddrabble Kurst Mailman Incident!


	17. Chapter 17

**Kurt's Mailman Incident **

**Kurts Postbotenvorfall**

„Will nicht die Medizin nehmen."

„Nun, das wirst du müssen, Kiddo. Wenn deine Mutter am Wochenende von deiner Oma nach Hause kommt und du noch immer krank bist, wird sie mich umbringen."

Die Augen des dreijährigen Kurts verengten sich vor Schreck.

„Nicht wirklich!", sagte Burt schnell.

Kurts Lippe begann zu zittern.

„Deswegen kann deine Mutter besser mit dir umgehen, wenn du krank bist.", seufzte Burt und hielt ihm wieder den Hustensaft hin. „Komm schon, Kurt. Wir werden diese Medizin nehmen und dann fernsehen."

Kurt starrte in mit dem Daumen im Mund an.

„Nicht daumenlutschen." Burt zog Kurts winzige Hand sanft von seinem Mund weg. „Mommy wird mich umbringen, wenn du das wieder anfängst während sie weg ist."

„Will die Medizin nicht nehmen.", sagte Kurt sehr langsam und deutlich.

„Und ich wollte mit nicht frei nehmen, aber manchmal müssen wir Dinge tun, die wir nicht wollen. Das nennt man ein großer Junge sein.", sagte Burt auch sehr langsam und deutlich. „Nimm die Medizin."

„Nein!" Kurt kletterte von der Couch und stampfte seinen kleinen Fuß auf.

„Kurt Elijah Hummel…", sagte Burt und zeigte auf die Couch. „Du bist krank. Leg dich hin und nimm deine Medizin."

„Ich bin ein Baby!", protestierte Kurt. „Keine Medizin!"

„Ja, Medizin.", seufzte Burt und hob ihn hoch.

„NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!", jammerte Kurt und ruderte mit seinen Armen und Beinen. „WILL MOMMY! WILL MOMMY!"

„Mommy ist momentan nicht im Staat.", sagte Burt. „Beruhige dich, Kurt."

„NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIN!", jammerte Kurt und Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter.

„Du wirst dich selbst noch kranker machen.", sagte Burt, legte Kurt gegen die Lehne und wickelte ihn in einer blassgrünen Decke ein.

„I-I-Ich bin ein B-B-Baby!", weinte Kurt.

„Okay, okay. Du bist ein Baby.", stimmte Burt zu. „Und Babys müssen auch ihre Medizin nehmen, wenn sie krank sind."

Kurt schniefte und rieb seine Augen mit seinen kleinen Fäusten. „Mag nicht."

„Ich werde dir danach Eis geben."

„Mag nicht." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Käsekuchen? Es ist noch ein Stück übrig."

„Das ist Daddys Stück." Kurts blaue Augen weiteten sich.

„Daddy gibt es dir."

Kurts Augen leuchteten.

„Aber nur, wenn du deine Medizin nimmst, damit es dir besser geht."

Kurt krabbelte zum Rand der Couch, nahm den kleinen Becher Medizin vom Tisch und schluckte den Hustensaft hinunter. „Käsekuchen!"

„Gut gemacht!", sagte Burt und sah stolz auf sich aus. „Ich bin sofort zurück."

…

„Ich weiß nicht was los ist, Elizabeth! Ich habe ihm Hustensaft gegeben und er springt praktisch an die Decke!", murmelte Burt ins Telefon. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen."

„Er hat wahrscheinlich eine allergische Reaktion auf die Medizin und der Käsekuchen macht es schlimmer.", sagte Elizabeth ruhig. „Lass ihn sich hinsetzen."

„Kurt, komm he – er verhält sich wieder wie ein Hund, Liz. Warum verhält er sich wieder wie ein Hund?", fragte Burt.

Seine Frau brach in heftiges Lachen aus.

„Kurt, nein… Kurt… es ist nur der Postbote… Kurt… Kurt! Was tust du? Komm rein!", seufzte Burt tief. „Ich muss Schluss machen."

„Bye, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch." Burt rannte nach draußen, um zu sehen, dass Kurt den Postboten anknurrte und sein Bein fasste… mit seinen Zähnen.

„OW!", schrie der Postbote hinunter sehend.

„Oh mein Gott. Es tut mir so Leid." Burt rannte hinüber und hob Kurt hoch.

„Ist er eins dieser wilden Kinder?", schnappte der Mann ihn anstarrend.

„Nein. Er steht bloß unter Medikamenteneinfluss.", schnappte Burt zurück und nahm ihm die Post ab. Er drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Haus. „Knurr lauter, Kurt. Ich denke nicht, dass er dich hören kann."

„GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Danke für die Reviews!

Ich habe überraschend doch Internet im Urlaub, aber nur wenig Zeit. Deswegen gibt es nur ein Drabble und Reviewantworten erst nach dem Urlaub.

Als nächstes kommt Jealous Blaine.


	18. Chapter 18

Diese Woche haben wir 10.000 Hits! :)

Deshalb gibt es jetzt das nächste Drabble!  
Danke an meine treuen Leser!

**Jealous Blaine**

**Eifersüchtiger Blaine**

„Also... Blaine...", sagte David beiläufig, nachdem Kurt die Cafeteria verlassen hatte, mindestens vier Köpfe, die sich umdrehten um ihn hinausgehen zu sehen, gar nicht bemerkend.

„Ja?", fragte Blaine und sah von seinen Französischaufgaben auf. Er hätte Kurt einfach um Hilfe bitten sollen, aber er wollte nicht dumm aussehen.

„Hast du bemerkt, dass... nun ja..."

„Jemand anderes sich an deinen Mann ranmacht.", sagte Wes fröhlich. „Eigentlich, sogar mehr als einer."

„Psht. Wovon redet ihr?", sagte Blaine und lachte. [style type="italic"]_Nein wirklich. Wovon sprachen sie_? [/style]

„Oh, komm schon. Wenn du ein Hund wärst, hättest du Kurt schon längst angepinkelt. Du wartest, um ihn zum Frühstück zu begleiten, du führst ihn noch immer herum, obwohl er mittlerweile sicher weiß, wo alles ist und du teilst sogar deine Süßigkeiten mit ihm. Das ist süß.", sagte David.

„Warte. Du teilst deine Süßigkeiten mit ihm? Du gibst uns noch nicht einmal was davon!", sagte Wes laut. „Das ist nicht cool, Blainers. Wir sind beste Freunde. Möchtest du in den Osterferien obdachlos sein?"

„Ich bleibe über Ostern bei David." Blaine rollte mit den Augen.

„Exakt. Er ist ganz klar wütend.", sagte Wes auf ihn zeigend.

„Sei still." Blaine traf ihn mit seinem Ellbogen. „Du kannst etwas von den Süßigkeiten haben, wenn du möchtest, Wes."

„Das würdest du tun.", kicherte David. „Schön überspielt, Blaine. Aber ernsthaft, die Leute… du weißt schon… beäugen ihn irgendwie."

„Du weißt, wie schwule Jungs sind. Wann immer ein Schwuler herein kommt, kämpfen sie alle um ihn.", sagte Wes.

„Sie haben nicht um mich gekämpft.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Doch, haben sie. Du warst nur zu verängstigt um die Freundlichkeit als einen Flirtversuch zu sehen.", lachte David. „Du bist so liebenswert. Naja, warst du. Jetzt gehst du mir auf die Nerven. Sprich einfach mit ihm. Andrew hat ihn angestarrt, Blaine. Das ist ernst."

„Vom Fußballteam?", zischte Blaine.

David und Wes schmunzelten.

„Ich hasse den Typen. Er versucht immer besser zu sein als ich. Er muss einfach über sein hässliches Selbst hinweg kommen.", blickte Blaine finster drein. „Er ist nicht besser als ich weder beim Fußballspielen noch in sonst irgendwas. Ich bin so viel besser."

„Hast du ihn mal gedatet oder so?"

„Das zählt nicht als Date. Ich konnte kaum Hallo sagen, bevor ich gegen eine Wand geschubst wurde und seine Zunge – ekelhaft." Blaine erschauderte. „Er kann nicht mit meinem – mit Kurt reden. Er wird nicht mit Kurt reden. Er ist verrückt und Kurt ist eh zu nett und süß für ihn."

„Ja. Kurt braucht jemanden wie dich.", sagte Wes mit ernstem Tonfall.

„Das tut e-." Blaine brach ab und kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Ihr zwei seid schrecklich. Ihr lügt."

„Das letzte Mal als Kurt nach dem Fußballtraining auf dich gewartet hat, kam er an.", sagte David sehr ernst. „Er war sehr... uh... nun, er sah aus, als wollte er mit Kurt das machen was er mit dir anscheinend gemacht hat."

Der Deckel der Wasserflasche, die Blaine hielt, sprang ab und etwas schoss heraus. "Was?"

"Richtig. Du solltest besser Kurts Hand halten oder so. Es ist zu seiner Sicherheit.", sagte Wes und stieß Blaine hart mit dem Ellbogen.

„Was? Ich versuche heraus zu finden was ich t – Andrew."

„Hey, Blaine.", sagte ein großer, blonder Junge und lächelte Blaine charmant an. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Super.", schnappte Blaine. „Was willst du?"

„Du bist doch mit Kurt befreundet, oder?", fragte der Junge noch immer charmant lächelnd.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Blaine, als David ihm die Wasserflasche aus der Hand zerrte um einen weiteren Springbrunnenvorfall zu verhindern.

„Ich würde ihn gerne privat kennen lernen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.", zwinkerte Andrew.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tue.", sagte Blaine süß. „Meinst du sexuelle Belästigung?"

„Hey, wir sind nicht alle so prüde wie du. Und ich hab gehört, dass du auch schon ganz schön herum gekommen bist.", sagte der Junge.

„Wie war das Herpestest-Resultat?", fragte Wes laut, Ärger deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was sie in der Zwischenzeit für dich tun können, Andy Boy?"

„Sprich nicht darüber.", zischte Andrew. „Kriege ich Kurts Telefonnummer oder nicht?"

„Sicher." Blaine zog sein Handy heraus und drückte einige Knöpfe.

„Wirklich?", fragte Andrew eifrig.

„Oh, ja. Wir sind schließlich Freunde oder?" Blaine lächelte süß. „Bereit?"

„Ja." Andrew zog sein Handy heraus. „Wie lautet sie?"

„614-222-3604. Das ist 3604.", sagte Blaine.

„Danke, Anderson." Andrew drehte sich herum und ging.

„Das ist nicht Kurts Nummer...", sagte David langsam.

„Nö. Sie ist vom Verband für Familienplanung", sagte Blaine und hielt sein Handy hoch, dass die Suchergebnisse von Google anzeigte.

„Guter Schachzug!", sagte Wes.

„Das dachte ich auch." Blaine stand auf. „Ich werde Kurt aber warnen."

„Sag ihm auch gleich, dass du ihn magst!", rief David.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Idee wovon du sprichst!", rief Blaine als er die Cafeteria verließ. Als ob Andrew [style type="italic"]_seinen_[/style] Kurt ‚kennen lernen' würde.


	19. Chapter 19

Messy Children

Chaoskinder

„ICH BIN DER KÖNIG DER WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELT !", schrie der sechsjährige Nicky und rannte nur in Power Rangers Unterwäsche aus der Haustür. „Hi, Daddy!"

„Wo ist deine Hose?", rief Kurt ihm hinterher, aber sein ältester Sohn (vier Minuten, aber „jede Minute zählt, Daddy") rannte ohne ein Wort hinter das Haus. „Nicky, komm zieh eine Hose an!"

„OKAY!" Nicky rannte zurück um das Haus und rannte durch die Haustür. „ICH WEISS NICHT WO SIE IST!"

„Wo hast du sie ausgezogen?", fragte Kurt. „Da werden sie sein – _oh mein Gott_."

Sophie, die damit beschäftigt war Schokoladensauce an die Wand zu malen, drehte sich um und winkte ihm zu.

„Was _tust_ du, Sophie Lily?" Kurt rannte hinüber.

„Ich habe ein Bild gemalt!", kicherte Sophie als Kurt die Schokosauce-Flasche aus ihrer Hand nahm.

„Wie oft haben Daddy und ich dir schon gesagt, dass du die Wände nicht anmalen sollst?", fragte Kurt streng.

„Daddys Oberteil ist schön.", sagte Sophie, winkte ihm wieder zu und lächelte ihn hinreißend an.

„Sophia steckt noch immer in Schwierigkeiten.", sang Kurt.

„Mist!" Sophie stampfte ihren Fuß auf.

„Geh sofort deine Hände waschen.", sagte Kurt und zeigte in Richtung des Badezimmers.

„Wirst du es Daddy erzählen?"

„Was denkst du?", fragte Kurt.

„Hmph!" Sophie rannte ins Badezimmer.

„Blaine! Wo bist du?", fragte Kurt und ging in die Küche. Er sah sich um und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Sind wir _ausgeraubt _worden?"

Zachy, der in der Ecke saß und malte, sah auf. „Dad schläft. Unter dem Chaos auf der Couch."

„W-Was?", schnappte Kurt nach Luft.

„Die Couch ist da." Zachy zeigte darauf. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu erkennen ist unter den Wäschekörben und dem Müll."

„_Blaine_!", schrie Kurt, ging hinüber und zog Kissen und saubere Kleidung von ihm hinunter.

„Was?" Blaine schoss hoch. „Huh? Oh mein Gott, _wurden wir ausgeraubt_?"

„Ich habe versucht dich aufzuwecken.", zuckte Zachy mit den Schultern und wechselte den roten Stift mit dem Blauen. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass es „okay ist" und hast angefangen zu schnarchen."

„Dieses – Chaos – wie? Wie habt ihr – ."

„Nicky hat Sophie hochgehoben und sie hat die Tür zum Wäscheraum geöffnet.", sagte Zachy als Nicky herein rannte, noch immer ohne Hose und Shirt.

Blaine schubste einen Stapel Kinderjeans aus seinem Schoß und rieb sein Gesicht, er versuchte wach zu werden. „Wo ist deine Hose, Nicky?"

Nicky zog eine aus dem Stapel auf dem Boden heraus. „Hier, Daddy! Jetzt glücklich?"

„Blaine, ich werde dich umbringen.", zischte Kurt so, dass die Jungen es nicht hören konnten.

„Wo sind die Hunde?", fragte Blaine, sich umsehend.

„Da drüben." Zachy zeigte auf einem umgestürzten Wäschekorb unter dem zwei Hunde gefangen waren.

„Scheiße." Kurt ging hinüber und hob den Korb über den Hunden weg.

„DADDY HAT EIN SCHLIMMES WORT GESAGT!", schrie Sophie und rannte dann, sprang auf Blaines Schoß und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Hattest du einen schönen Mittagsschlaf, Daddy?"

„Ja, ich-." Blaine brach bei Kurts Blick ab. „Sophie, Chaos zu machen ist böse. Wir können das nicht-." Blaine gähnte. „Machen."

„Aber Daddy hat gesagt, dass du nicht auf der Couch einschlafen könntest und _du_ hast es getan."

Kurt hob stirnrunzelnd Blaine gegenüber eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du hast einen sehr guten Punkt.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Aber nur weil Daddy etwas falsches tut, heißt das nicht, dass Sophie es auch kann."

„Aber ich habe es nicht getan.", sagte Sophie. „Ich habe bloß die Tür geöffnet."

„Was ist dann das Problem, Kurt? Sollte nicht Nicky derjenige sein, der in Schwierigkeiten steckt?" Blaine sah auf.

„Ich habe Daddy in der Küche ein Bild gemalt!"

„In oder _auf_?", fragte Kurt.

„Oh nein." Blaine stand auf, Sophie auf seiner Hüfte.

„Oh ja.", nickte Kurt.

„Nein, nein, nein."

„Ich habe versucht dich aufzuwecken, Dad.", wiederholte Zachy.

„Ja und als er es nicht getan hat, hat er das Badezimmer geflutet.", kicherte Nicky.

„Ich musste Kacka und ich habe wieder zu viel Toilettenpapier benutzt." Zachy sah nach unten.

„Und dann versuchte er es mit Sophies Puffy zu stoppen."

„_Puffy_?", schrie Sophie.

„Das Badezimmer geflutet?" Blaine setzte Sophie hinunter und rannte die Treppe hinauf. „Heilige _Scheiße_, Kurt."

Nicky kicherte. „Es ist lustig, weil da Kacka ist."

„Nicholas, das ist nicht lustig.", schnappte Kurt bevor er die Treppe hinauf eilte. Er schaffte es allerdings nur fünf Stufen hinauf bevor er neben Blaine zum Stehen kam.

„Wir müssen einen Klempner rufen.", sagte Blaine, die haselnussbraunen Augen geweitet. Er hob seinen Fuß und zeigte auf den Boden seiner nassen Jeans. „Und einen Teppichreiniger."

Kurt drehte sich zurück und zog Blaine mit ihm.

„Zachary, was hat dich auf die tolle Idee gebracht Puffy in die Toilette zu stecken?"

Sophie schmiss sich selbst dramatisch auf den Boden und gab ein gequältes Kleinkind Seufzen von sich.

„Er sah groß genug aus, um das Wasser zu stoppen." Zachy sah nach unten.

„P-P-Puffy!", heulte Sophie als Blaine sie hochhob.

„Missy, du bist auch noch immer in Schwierigkeiten.", sagte Kurt streng. „Du hast ein Wandgemälde aus Schokoladensauce und Nachokäse an die Küchenwand gemalt."

„Lecker!", sagte Nicky und Zachy nickte und trat hinter Blaine, so dass Kurt ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Und Nicholas, wessen Idee war es, den gesamten Inhalt des Wäscheraums hier auszubreiten?", fragte Kurt ihn ansehend.

„Na ja, Daddy, schau…", begann Nicky.

„War sein Name Nicholas?", unterbrach Kurt.

„Schuldig?"

„P-Puffy!" Sophie zog an Blaines Oberteilärmel und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu bekommen.

„Oh, Goldstück.", gurrte Blaine.

„Nein. Nein, Blaine.", sagte Kurt. „Sie steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Sie alle."

„Aber ich habe kein Chaos veranstaltet!", protestierte Zachy. „Ich musste aufs Klo!"

„Wenn du runterlassen würdest, würdest du die Toilette nicht verstopfen.", sagte Blaine.

„_Daaaad_!", sagte Zachy und versteckte sein Gesicht an Blaines Bein.

„Okay. Folgendes wird jetzt passieren.", sagte Kurt. „Sophie geht und nimmt ein Bad in Daddys Badezimmer, da sie voll ekelhaftem Käse und Schokolade ist. Nicholas wird alle Wäschekörbe und die _dreckige_ Kleidung zurück in den Wäscheraum packen. Zachary wir die saubere Kleidung dahin packen, wo sie hingehört."

„Und was wird Blaine tun?", fragte Blaine sobald alle Kinder schmollend gegangen waren.

„Blaine wird die Küche putzen.", sagte Kurt. „Während ich seine Tochter bade."

„Technisch gesehen ist sie _deine_ – okay, ich werde anfangen.", murmelte Blaine und verließ den Raum. Kurt hörte ihn „Meine Güte, Jungs. Wenn ihr schon eine Party macht, hättet ihr mich wenigstens wecken können. Zumindest hätte ich dann putzen können bevor Daddy zurückgekommen wäre." sagen.

„_Blaine_!", schrie Kurt, trat zu ihm und hob Sophie vom Boden auf, wo sie versuchte ihre blauen Sandalen auszuziehen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich mit euch vier machen soll."

„Kann ich mit den Hundis schlafen?", fragte Sophie und winkte als ihr Nova Scotia Duck-Tolling Retriever vorbei lief. „HUNDI!"

„Sophie, du kannst nicht bei den Hunden schlafen.", sagte Kurt. „Genauso wie Nicky nicht auf der Couchlehne schlafen kann. Ich weiß nicht warum Zachy der einzige in diesem Haus mit normalen Schlafangewohnheiten ist."

„Aber ich liebe das Hundi. Ich liebe sie beide." Sophie umarmte ihn. „Daddy, du hast Schokolade auf deinem Oberteil…"

„Natürlich habe ich das.", seufzte Kurt und küsste ihr Haar. „Jungs, es sollte hier unten lieber sauber sein, wenn Sophie fertig gebadet ist."

„Ja, _Jungs_.", kicherte Sophie.

„Ja, Jungs.", gurrte Kurt und küsste ihre Wange. „Sag es ihnen."

„Ja, Jungs.", wiederholte Sophie und streckte ihre kleine Zunge raus.

„Sie kommt immer aus allem raus.", schmollte Nicky.

„Weil sie die Prinzessin ist.", seufzte Zachy als er einen Stapel Klamotten hochhob.

„Warte bloß bis sie älter ist und den Abwasch machen muss.", zwinkerte Blaine. „Lass uns uns beeilen und alles sauber kriegen damit wir ein Bad nehmen können. Wenn wir das Haus sauber kriegen, denke ich, dass ich Daddy zu Eis und einem Film überreden kann."

„JUHU!", sagten die Jungs im Chor und gingen, um das Chaos aufzuräumen.


	20. Chapter 20

Da es für beides Stimmen gab (erst Drabbles und erst Kapitel) gibt es einen Kompromiss. Heute das erste Drabble, im Laufe der nächsten Woche das Kapitel und nächsten Sonntag das zweite Drabble.

Bed Time

Schlafenszeit

„DADDYYYYY!"

"Blaine, nein.", wimmerte Kurt und rollte sich auf den Bauch. „Nicht."

„Aber sie will uns.", protestierte Blaine und setzte sich auf.

„_Wenn wir immer zu ihr gehen, dann wird sie auch immer so weiter machen. Die ganze Nacht. Für den Rest unseres Lebens._", sagte Kurt, rollte sich wieder zurück und setzte sich auf.

„Aber es ist nicht wie bei Nicky und Zachy, Kurt. Sie hat niemandem mit sich im Schlafzimmer. Sie ist verängstigt.", sagte Blaine und stellte sich hin.

„Nein, Blaine.", sagte Kurt und griff nach seinem Arm. „Wir müssen sie jetzt einfach alleine einschlafen lassen und dann wird sie sehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

„Das ist _grausam.",_ spottete Blaine. „Lass mich gehen."

„Blaine, wir hatten seit vier Wochen keinen Sex mehr.", schnappte Kurt. „Weil Sophie jede Nacht zwischen zehn und halb elf anfängt nach uns zu schreien. Und du bringst sie immer her damit sie bei uns schläft. _Magst _du es im Zölibat zu leben?"

„DAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYY!"

„Kurt, ich hole sie! Ich kann es nicht ertragen ihr zuzuhören!", schrie Blaine und sprang aus dem Bett. „Daddy kommt, Sophie!"

„Oh mein Gott, Blaine. Du bist so ein Schwächling.", stöhnte Kurt, fiel zurück in eine liegende Position und rutschte auf seine Seite des Bettes.

„Das interessiert mich nicht." Blaine verließ das Zimmer, ging den Flur hinunter und sah in das Schlafzimmer der Zwillinge. Nicky lag auf seiner Decke, die Beine in die Seiten gestemmt und das Haar abstehend. Zachy war sorgfältig unter seine Decke gekuschelt, sein Pinguin unter einem Arm und die andere Hand sein Gesicht halb verdeckend.

„D-D-DADDDDY!"

Blaine joggte durch den Flur. „Baby, Baby, Baby, was ist los?", gurrte er und betrat das Zimmer.

Sophie stand in ihrem Gitterbett, das Haar im Gesicht und die Wangen rot und nass von ihren Tränen. „Daddy!"

„Hallo, meine Liebste.", sagte Blaine sie hochhebend. „Du solltest schlafen, Äffchen."

„Angst.", sagte Sophie, klammerte sich an ihn und versteckte ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sie schniefte gegen seinen Hals, die Schultern zitterten.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Goldstück?", fragte Blaine und schaukelte sie ein wenig um sie zu beruhigen.

„Die Dunkelheit.", antwortete Sophie wimmernd. „Monster."

„Es gibt keine Monster, Dummchen!", lachte Blaine.

„Nicky hat gesagt, dass sie unterm Bett und im Schrank sind.", protestierte Sophie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nun Nicky liegt falsch.", sagte Blaine und machte das Licht an. „Siehst du irgendwelche Monster?"

„Sie versteckt sich."

„Sie _verstecken_ sich.", korrigierte Blaine. „Aber hier sind keine Monster. Siehst du? Das Licht verscheucht die Monster."

„Bei Daddy schlafen.", sagte Sophie und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

„Du wirst Daddy in Schwierigkeiten bringen.", lachte Blaine, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass seine Tochter wieder zwischen ihm und Kurt schlafen würde. Er mochte es eigentlich sogar sehr.

„Bei Daddy schlafen.", wiederholte Sophie und blinzelte ihn mit großen haselnussbraunen Augen an. „Bitte?"

„Da du so nett gefragt hast." Blaine schaltete das Licht aus und ging den Flur hinunter, wieder in den Raum der Zwillinge sehend. Nicky hatte es irgendwie geschafft auf dem Boden zu enden und ein Kissen über sein Gesicht zu ziehen. „Oh Gott. Sophie, ich denke Nicky versucht sich umzubringen."

„Uh oh.", gähnte Sophie und kuschelte sich an Blaine, als dieser das Kissen von Nicky nahm. Sein Sohn rollte sich einfach nur hinüber und schniefte.

„Ich werde dich hier hinsetzen und ihn zurück ins Bett bringen." Blaine setzte Sophie gegen Nickys Kissen auf das Bett und hob dann Nicky hoch.

„Mmmmh nein, die Aliens werden das nicht mögen.", murmelte Nicky in Blaines Schulter. „Sie mögen nur blauen Käse."

„Shh, shh, shh.", wisperte Blaine und legte ihn auf das Bett.

Nicky rollte sich zusammen und schlug Sophie dabei ins Gesicht.

Sophie verzog das Gesicht und versuchte ihn zu treten als Blaine sie hochhob.

„Wo's die Party?", murmelte Zachy schläfrig, setzte sich auf und rieb seine Augen. „Dad?"

„Schlaf weiter, Schatz. Nicky ist bloß wieder aus dem Bett gefallen."

„Mmmhmm." Zachy drehte sich, ihn ansehend, um.

Blaine ging auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Raum und ins Schlafzimmer. Kurt saß aufrecht im Bett und zeichnete.

„Hey, nichts davon im Schlafzimmer. Wenn ich keine Fallakten ins Bett bringen darf, dann darfst du auch nicht _das_ hier haben.", sagte Blaine neckend.

„Du hast mir ein Geschenk mitgebracht." Kurt legte seinen Zeichenblock auf den Boden und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Daddy.", sagte Sophie und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

Kurt schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste ihre Haare. „Hallo, Baby. Schlafen wir nicht in unserem Gitterbett?"

„Monster.", wisperte Blaine. „Sie sind gruselig."

„Es sind keine Monster in deinem Zimmer, Äffchen.", sagte Kurt und küsste ihre Wange. „Oh, deine Wangen sind ganz rot vom Weinen. Süße..."

Sophie kuschele sich an ihn und wusste, dass sie Kurt jetzt genau da hatte wo sie ihn wollte. „Schlaf bei Daddy."

„Nur heute Nacht.", sagte Blaine streng.

„Wie letzte Nacht? Oder die dreißig Nächte davor?", rollte Kurt mit den Augen und legte sich hin. „Okay, Süße. Du kannst dich hier direkt zwischen mich und Daddy legen."

Sophie kicherte und winkte als Blaine sich auf ihre andere Seite legte.

„Hi!", sagte Blaine, beugte sich hinüber und attackierte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Blaine, sie wird niemals einschlafen!" Kurt versuchte genervt zu klingen, doch es war schwer genervt zu sein, wenn man so einen bezaubernden Ehemann hatte und so eine Tochter.

„Schlaf ist für die Schwachen!", erklärte Nicky und betrat das Zimmer.

„Hey , lass mich nicht alleineee!", schrie Zachy und rannte ins Zimmer. „Nicky, lass mich nicht alleine! Es ist dunkel!"

„Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Nicky kletterte auf das Bett und krabbelte zwischen Kurt und Blaine, sodass er neben Sophie lag. „Ich hatte einen Traum mit – mit Monstern! Und Aliens! Zachy war auch dort."

„Ich habe meinen Pinguin vergessen!", schrie Zachy und rannte wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Pass auf die Monster auf!", rief Nicky.

„Nicholas, hör auf. Monster gibt es nicht.", seufzte Blaine als Sophies Augen sich weiteten.

„Was ist mit der alten Dame am Ende der Straße? Sie ist gruselig.", sagte Nicky und lächelte Kurt schief an.

„Da hat er recht.", murmelte Blaine während Kurt seinen Arm schlug. „Ouch!"

Zachy trottete zurück ins Zimmer und versuchte auf das Bett zu klettern. Da er noch immer so klein war, musste Blaine ihm helfen.

„War das schwere Arbeit, Baby?", fragte Kurt und strich durch die Locken seines Sohnes.

„Ja.", nickte Zachy und rollte sich auf Blaines Schoß zusammen. „Danke, Dad."

„Gern geschehen, Sir.", sagte Blaine und küsste seine Wange.

„Jetzt haben wir ein Bett voller Kinder.", lachte Kurt. „Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen zu schlafen."

„Schlaf ist für die Schwachen!", wiederholte Nicky. „Außerdem werden, wenn wir schlafen, die Aliens kommen und unsere Gehirne holen und sie mit Schweinsgehirnen austauschen."

„Werden sie nicht.", sagte Zachy und kuschelte sich an Blaines Arm. „Richtig, Dad?"

„Sehr richtig.", sagte Blaine ,als Nicky begann schnaubende Geräusche zu machen und Sophie Eskimoküsse zu geben. Sophie hob ihre kleine Faust und schlug ihn. „_Sophie,_ das war nicht sehr nett."

„Das ist okay, Dad. Ich halte das aus.", sagte Nicky fröhlich und kuschelte sich an Kurt. „Du bist warm, Daddy."

„Und du bist kalt, Kleiner.", sagte Kurt, schlang seine Arme um Nicky und zog ihn näher. „Ich werde dich wärmen."

Nicky kicherte, als Kurt seine kleinen Hände rieb. „Jetzt ist mir warm."

„Ich weiß nicht. Du fühlst dich noch immer etwas kühl an!", sagte Kurt.

„_Daddy_!", wimmerte Nicky.

„Shh. Umso weniger du sprichst, umso wärmer wird dir.", lachte Kurt.

„Du möchtest nur, dass ich still bin.", schmollte Nicky.

„Nein!", schnappte Blaine grinsend nach Luft. „Wir würden niemals wollen, dass du still bist."

„Das ist eine gute Sache.", sagte Nicky, kletterte über Kurt und setzte sich über seinem Kopf auf das Kissen. Dann stand er auf und versuchte sich am Kopfteil hochzuziehen.

„Nick!", schnappte Kurt. „Nein. Wie oft müssen wir dir noch sagen, dass du nicht auf Möbel klettern sollst?"

„Aber es macht Spaß, Daddy.", sagte Nicky und machte keinen Anstalten damit aufzuhören.

„Das hat er von dir.", sagte Kurt uns starrte Blaine gespielt wütend an. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, dass das deine Söhne sind, Blaine."

Nicky rutschte hinunter und zu Zachy auf Blaines Schoß. „Dad, wieso schlafen du und Daddy und Sophie alle zusammen?"

„Wir wollen auch Partys feiern.", sagte Zachy nickend.

Blaine sah zu seinen Söhnen, die ihn beide mit großen haselnussbraunen Augen anstarrten.

„Sophie hat Angst alleine zu schlafen.", sagte Kurt und schaukelte Sophie.

„Die Monstergeschichten von jemandem helfen da gar nicht.", fügte Blaine, Nick kitzelnd, hinzu.

„Sophie braucht ein Bett für große Mädchen!", sagte Zachy.

Sophie, die halb eingeschlafen war, setzte sich eifrig auf. „Großes Mädchen?"

„Ein Bett für ein großes Mädchen!", nickte Zachy. „Und dann – und dann, weil sie ein großes Mädchen ist, wird sie keine Angst mehr haben!"

„Ein Bett für ein großes Mädchen, Daddy.", sagte Sophie und zog an Kurts Oberteil. „Ich bist ein großes Mädchen!"

„Ich _bin_ ein großes Mädchen.", sagte Blaine.

„Wir kaufen ihr kein Bett für ein großes Mädchen.", schnappte Kurt. „Sie ist mein _Baby."_

„Mist, sie werden es wieder tun.", seufzte Zachy.

„Daddy, Opa hat gesagt, dass du es akzeptieren musst.", sagte Nicky.

„Sie wird bald drei sein, Kurt.", zeigte Blaine auf.

„Aber sie ist das _Baby_.", wiederholte Kurt und küsste Sophies Wange. „Ihr könnt alle drei jetzt sofort aufhören."

„Es ist okay. Sie wird noch immer ein Baby sein.", lachte Blaine.

„Großes Mädchen.", erklärte Sophie. „Großes Mädchen!"

„Und wenn du groß bist, stören dich keine Monster!", sagte Zachy ihre Wange küssend.

„Oh, wie süß.", gurrte Blaine. „Unsere Babys sind süß."

„Wir sind keine Babys!", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Großes Mädchen, großes Mädchen, Daddy!", sagte Sophie und zog wieder an Kurt Oberteil. „Großes Mädchen wie Nicky und Zachy, Daddy!"

„Warum haben wir ihnen noch einmal beigebracht zu sprechen?", seufzte Kurt traurig.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir mussten es mit Sophie nicht einmal versuchen. Sie kam praktisch schon sprechend aus dem Mutterleib.", lachte Blaine.

„Und es Zachy beizubringen war wie Zähneziehen.", seufzte Kurt wieder.

„Nein. Er wusste wie es geht, er hat sich bloß geweigert", sagte Blaine und drückte Zachy. „Du wolltest deine Unabhängigkeit erklären, richtig?"

„Mhmm.", sagte Zachy schläfrig und nickte gegen Blaines Brust.

„Shh, shh.", wisperte Kurt als Nicky seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

„Nein, Zachy, nein! Kämpf dagegen an!", sagte Nicky, kletterte über Sophie und schüttelte Zachy. „Lass sie nicht gewinnen!"

„Nicholaaaas.", wimmerte Blaine, legte sich hin und schmiegte sich an Zachy, der sein bestes tat, um seinen Zwilling zu ignorieren. „Leg dich hin."

Nicky legte sich über Sophie hin und hielt sie somit gefangen.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY!", schrie Sophie wild mit den Armen und Beinen rudernd.

Kurt zog Nicky von Sophie herunter. Sophie setzte sich auf, das Gesicht verziehend und sehr wach.

„Ich werde jetzt einfach schlafen.", kicherte Nicky und versteckte sich unter seiner Decke. Er drehte sich bis sein Kopf das Fußende des Bettes erreicht hatte und hob die Decke an so dass sein Kopf sichtbar war. „Ich brauche nur Platz zum Atmen.."

„Das ist deine Schuld.", zischte Kurt, als er versuchte die Decke in der Mitte so zu falten, dass sie _jedes_ Gesicht frei ließ.

„Meine Schuld? Du warst derjenige, der die langen Decken wollte.", antwortete Blaine, was Zachy zum Kichern brachte.

„Das ist wahr, Daddy!"

Spoiler

Als nächstes kommt

What´s a faggot?

Was ist eine Schwuchtel?


	21. Chapter 21

"What's a faggot"

„Was ist eine Schwuchtel?"

„Daddy, was ist eine Schwuchtel?", zwitscherte Zachy, machte Muster mit den Fingern aus dem Zucker auf seinem König der Löwen Teller und tunkte mit der anderen Hand eine Erdbeere in Zucker.

Kurt verschluckte sich fast an der Erdbeere, die er aß. „W-Was?"

Zachy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Becky hat gesagt, dass du und Dad Schwuchteln wären. Was heißt das? Heißt das, dass ihr eines Tages zu Fliegen werdet?"

„Blaine, komm her!", schrie Kurt durch das Haus. Er betrat den Raum, sah Nicky an, der auf dem Boden war und malte. „Nicky, Schatz, komm mit Daddy für eine Minute in die Küche."

„Aber ich bin fast fertig mit Barney.", protestierte Nicky.

„Süßer, komm schon." Kurt drängte Blaine hinunter, verwirrt aussehend. „Schläft Sophie noch?"

„Ja, ich habe gerade nachgesehen. Was ist los?", fragte Blaine, Kurt anblinzelnd.

„Nicholas, komm schon.", sagte Kurt, hob ihren Sohn ganz sanft hoch und stellte ihn hin.

„Aber kann ich es später fertig malen, Daddy?", fragte Nicky als sie in die Küche gingen.

„Ja." Kurt hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

„Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Zachy mit geweiteten Augen. „Ich habe es nicht gewollt! Sag Daddy nicht was ich gesagt habe! Es tut mir Leid!"

„Oh, Baby." Kurt hob ihn hoch, setzte sich hin und setzte Zachy auf seinem Schoß. „Du steckst nicht in Schwierigkeiten."

Zachy seufzte erleichtert. „Okay."

Blaine folgte seinem Beispiel, nahm Nicky hoch und setzte Nicky auf seinen eigenen Schoß, effektiv den Stuhl stehlend, auf dem Nicky gesessen hatte. „Was ist los?"

„Zachy, sag Blaine was Becky dir gesagt hat.", sagte Kurt ruhig und strich durch sein Haar.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du und Daddy Schwuchteln wären.", sagte Zachy und sah hinunter.

„Sie hat es mir auch gesagt! Und auch Matthew und Connor!", fügte Nicky eifrig hinzu. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was das heißt."

Kurt und Blaine sahen einander an, ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie hatten gehofft, dass es ihre Kinder vor so etwas beschützen würde, wenn sie sie auf die Riverdale-Academy, eine teure Schule bekannt für Gleichberechtigung, schicken würden… zumindest bis sie alt genug waren um es zu verstehen.

„Uhm…", sagte Blaine und umarmte Nicky. „Haben sie sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nun, Connor hat gesagt, dass ihr mich anfassen würdet. Was dumm ist, weil du mein Daddy bist und natürlich fasst du mich an, weil du und Daddy es mögen uns zu umarmen und mit uns zu kuscheln.", sagte Nicky, als ob es das einfachste auf der Welt wäre.

„Und Becky hat gesagt, dass ich eine Mutter haben muss. Aber ich habe keine Mutter, richtig? Ich habe nur zwei Daddys. Sie sagt, dass ich eine Mutter haben muss.", fügte Zachy hinzu und sah verwirrt aus. „Und ich will keine Mutter. Weil das heißen würde ich hätte keine zwei Daddys. Richtig?"

„Und wir mögen euch.", fügte Nicky hinzu und nickte sehr ernst.

„Nun, wir haben euch Jungs gesagt, dass wir beide eure Daddys sind, aber ich bin euer biologischer Daddy.", sagte Blaine sanft.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Nicky und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Nun ja, das könnte etwas verwirrend sein.", sagte Kurt leise. „Aber … es braucht einen Mann und eine Frau um Babys zu machen… Als Daddy und ich entschieden haben, dass wir bereit für Babys wären, die wir lieben würden, hat uns also eine Freundin geholfen euch zwei zu machen."

„Wir haben darüber geredet! Sie hat uns eine lange, lange Zeit im Bauch gehabt.", sagte Zachy und sah stolz aus, dass er etwas zu einer sehr erwachsenen Konversation beizutragen. „Ich erinnere mich."

„Das ist richtig. Also wäre diese Freundin eure biologische Mutter. Sie hat euch geboren.", lächelte Blaine, strich durch Nickys Haare und Kurt kuschelte sich an Zachy und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Aber… Aber Daddy hat gesagt, dass du unser bi–log- …"

„Biologischer.", sagte Blaine.

„Daddy hat gesagt, dass du unser _biologischer_ Vater wärst.", beendete Zachy und sprach _biologisch_ zusammen mit Blaine sehr langsam aus.

„Das heißt, dass…" Blaine zögerte und wusste nicht wie er es in Worte fassen sollte, so dass ein Sechsjähriger es verstehen würde.

„Das heißt, dass unsere Freundin und Blaine euch gemacht haben.", sagte Kurt. „Der Arzt hat von Blaine genommen, was er brauchte und sie haben es mit dem zusammengepackt was sie von eurer biologischen Mutter brauchten. Als sie die zwei Sachen zusammengepackt haben, hat es euch Babys erschaffen. Und dann hat sie euch ausgetragen."

„Für eine sehr lange Zeit.", zwitscherte Zachy.

„So eine lange Zeit. Eine der längsten Wartezeiten unseres Lebens.", sagte Blaine und sah anerkennend Kurt an, dafür dass er in der Lage gewesen war es in Worte zu fassen, die ihre Söhne verstehen würden.

„Aber, Dad… heißt das nicht, dass wir eine Mutter haben?", fragte Nicky.

„Nein, Süßer. Schau… schau, Daddy und ich wollten Babys, die unseren eigenen sind. Also wollten wir nicht adoptieren. Deshalb haben sie und ich euch gemacht. Und später haben sie und Daddy dasselbe getan und Sophia gemacht.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Also hat sie euch für eine Weile ausgetragen, aber das ist alles. Ihr seid am nächsten Tag mit uns aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause gekommen. Mütter leben jeden Tag mit ihren Kindern zusammen und kümmern sich um sie. Also ist sie nicht eure Mutter. Ihr beiden habt keine Mutter."

„Also…", sagte Zachy noch immer verwirrt aussehend. „Also… ist Daddy Sophies wirklicher Dad und du bist unser richtiger Dad?"

„Nein. Wir sind beide unsere richtigen Dads.", sagte Blaine sofort. „Wir beide, Daddy und ich, sind eure richtigen Dads und dasselbe gilt auch für eure Schwester."

„Weil ihr uns großgezogen habt?", fragte Zachy.

„Ja. Und weil wir euch beide lieben. Wir beide. So, so sehr." Kurt küsste seine Wange. „Ich liebe meine Zwillinge genauso sehr wie ich meine Sophie liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Daddy.", sagte Zachy, kuschelte sich nahe heran und sah sehr befriedigt aus.

„Also müssen wir keine Mutter haben?", fragte Nicky, nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Nein, Schatz."

„Weil es so ist, als ob sie euch geholfen hätte!", sagte Nicky eifrig.

„Ja! Exakt!", nickte Blaine. „Genau. Sie hat uns geholfen unsere Babys zu bekommen, aber wir sind eure Eltern."

„Jetzt macht es Sinn!", sagte Nicky und sah stolz auf sich selbst aus.

„Aber ist es so schlimm? Macht es uns komisch?" Zachy drehte sich auf Kurts Schoß und sah erwartend zu ihm auf.

„Kinder werden bei allen Arten von Eltern aufgezogen, Schatz. Melody hatte eine Mommy und Daddy, oder etwa nicht? Und Dad hat eine Mommy und einen Daddy. Aber Opa hat mich alleine großgezogen und Oma hat Onkel Finn alleine großgezogen.", erklärte Kurt.

„Also… haben manche Menschen nur eine Mommy oder einen Daddy und nichts anderes?", fragte Nicky verwirrt aussehend.

„Daddy, sind sie traurig?"

„Manche von ihnen sind es vielleicht… aber nur ein Elternteil zu haben ist okay.", antwortete Kurt. „Genauso wie eine Mommy und einen Daddy zu haben. Oder zwei Mommys."

„Oder zwei Daddys?", fragte Zachy.

„Oder zwei Daddys.", sagte Blaine nickend.

„Aber… aber dann…", sagte Nicky und rutschte nervös herum. „Aber…"

„Aber was?", fragte Blaine leise.

„Warum haben Becky, Matthew und Connor dann gesagt, dass ihr Schwuchteln seid? Was heißt das?"

„Es ist… es ist ein sehr schlimmes Wort, wie man zwei Männer nennt, die einander lieben."

Nickys haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich, Schock und Verwirrung zeigten sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber… aber warum?"

„Manche Menschen denken, dass nur ein Mann und eine Frau sich einander lieben sollen.", antwortete Kurt.

„Aber ihr seid verheiratet.", saget Zachy einfach. „Ihr _müsst _euch lieben."

Blaine musste darüber lachen wie unschuldig sein Sohn war. „Nun manche Menschen würden dem auch nicht zustimmen. Manche Menschen wären wütend, dass Kurt und ich geheiratet haben. Sie denken nicht, dass es normal ist."

„Daddy, Matthew hat gesagt, dass… dass sie uns von euch wegnehmen könnten.", sagte Zachy mit Tränen in den haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Sie nehmen uns von Daddy weg?", schrie Nicky. „Warum?"

„Nein, nein, nein, nein. Niemand nimmt euch weg.", sagte Kurt schnell. „Nein, Schatz, nein."

„Aber-."

„Kein aber. _Niemand_ wird euch wegnehmen. Weder euch, noch Sophie. Wir sind eine Familie und man trennt keine Familien.", sagte Kurt mit sicherer Stimme, die keinen Platz für Widerspruch ließ.

„Aber was, wenn sie versuchen uns zu einer Mutter und einem Vater zu bringen?", fragte Nick schüchtern, ganz klar davon verängstigt, was sein Zwilling erwähnt hatte.

„Wir will keine Mutter.", sagte Zachy mit großen Augen.

„_Wollen_.", korrigierte Blaine, reichte hinüber und kitzelte seinen Fuß.

„Wir _wollen_ keine Mutter.", wiederholte Zachy. „Richtig, Nicky?"

„Richtig, Cheerio!", kicherte Nicky.

Kurt drückte Zachy fest.

„Aber, Daddy, könnten sie?"

„Kommt her ihr zwei." sagte Blaine, stand auf und setzte Nicky hin.

Kurt stand auf und setzte auch Zachy ab. Nicky kam sofort zu ihnen und reichte hinauf. Kurt nahm ihn hoch, drückte ihn fest und wisperte, dass er ihn liebte.

Blaine führte sie in ihr Büro und sah sich einige Minuten um, bevor er zwei Blätter Pergamentpapier herauszog. „Sag mir wessen Name das ist, Nicky."

„Meiner!", zwitscherte Nicky.

„Und das ist meiner!", sagte Zachy und zeigte auf dem anderen Pergament auf dieselbe Stelle.

„Okay, gut. Seht ihr die Linien auf denen die Eltern stehen?" Blaine zeigte darauf. „Und genau hier heißt es Blaine Wyatt Anderson?"

„Uh-huh." Beide kleinen Jungen nickten.

„Und genau hier heißt es zweites Elternteil. Wessen Name ist das, huh?"

„Daddys!", sagte Nicky und umarmte Kurts Arm.

„Dieses Schriftstück hier sagt, dass ihr genauso Kurts wie meine Kinder seid. Das heißt, wenn mir etwas passiert, dass Daddy euch behalten kann. Und wenn Daddy etwas passiert, dann darf ich Sophie behalten.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Also wollen wir nicht, dass ihr euch jemals Sorgen macht, dass jemand euch wegnimmt. Wir sind eine _Familie_."

Zachy seufzte erleichtert. „Also liegen sie falsch."

„Sehr falsch.", sagte Kurt.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie falsch liegen, Daddy.", sagte Nick und umarmte noch immer Kurts Arm.

„Oh, mögen wir mich nicht?", neckte Blaine.

„Ein bisschen.", kicherte Zachy.

„Und sie können Dad Sophie nicht wegnehmen?", fragte Nicky und griff nach Blaine.

„Nein, nein, nein.", versicherte Blaine ihnen, als er Nicky von Kurt nahm. „Wenn jemanden irgendetwas passiert, werdet ihr drei Kinder nicht getrennt. Ihr werdet mit einem von uns zusammen sein… Aber das wird nicht passieren. Es ist nichts, worum ihr euch sorgen sollt, okay?"

„Okay.", nickte Nicky, als Blaine ihn wieder auf den Boden stellte.

„Macht ihr zwei euch noch immer Sorgen?", fragte Kurt, sich hinkniend, um auf ihrer Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Ich weiß bloß nicht warum sie… warum sie über dich und Dad lügen… weil ich denke, dass sie schlimme Sachen gesagt haben und… wir sind nicht schlecht." Nicky sah hinunter. „Es macht mich traurig."

„Baby, ich denke, dass diese Kinder es von ihren Eltern lernen, wenn so etwas passiert.", sagte Blaine und kniete sich auch hin. „Manchmal, wenn Leute nicht an etwas gewohnt sind, mögen sie es nicht. Manchmal sind Leute einfach voller Vorurteile."

„Vorurteile?", fragte Zachy.

„Es heißt, dass sie nicht mögen, dass wir schwul sind."

„Was ist schwul?" Nicky legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Schwul sein heißt, dass ein Mann einen anderen Mann mag.", sagte Kurt sanft.

„Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Warum mögen sie es nicht?"

„Sie denken nicht, dass Leute schwul sein sollten, also sagen sie schmerzhafte Dinge, wie das, was sie zu euch gesagt haben.", antwortete Blaine. „Vorurteile sind nur Ignoranz. Wir hatten gehofft, dass ihr Jungs das nicht durchmachen müsst."

„Es tut uns Leid.", sagte Kurt und schlang einen Arm um jeden von ihnen.

„Also mögen sie es einfach nicht?", fragte Nicky.

„Ja. Sie mögen es einfach nicht.", nickte Blaine.

Zachy zuckte mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich unter Kurts Arm. „Wir mögen beide unsere Daddys."

„Wir _könnten_ euch auch beide auch mögen.", neckte Kurt.

„Wir haben auf jeden Fall sehr viel Geld rein gesteckt um euch zu kriegen.", lachte Blaine. „Aber wir haben am Ende gespart. Zwei für einen."

„Du hast gedacht, dass es zwei für eins wäre." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Ich erinnere mich an die extra Kosten, die sie uns aufgebrummt haben."

„Huh?" Nicky legte wieder seinen Kopf schief.

„Wir lieben dich.", lachte Blaine wieder und entschied nicht in Details zu gehen. Sie waren eh noch nicht alt genug um das zu verstehen. „Wir lieben euch sehr."

„Und wir wollen, dass ihr beide nicht auf das gemeine Zeug hört, das die Leute sagen.", fügte Kurt hinzu, senkte seine Hände und stupste dann ihre Nasen an. „Weil uns nicht interessiert was sie denken. Wir haben eine perfekte Familie, Blaine und ich lieben euch Jungs und Sophie und solange wir einander haben, zählt nichts anderes. Sie können uns oder euch Kinder nicht anrühren. Ihr seid Unsere. Ihr werdet es vielleicht nicht mögen, wenn ihr fünfzehn seid und Hausarrest bekommt, aber ihr werdet immer unsere Kinder sein. Okay?"

„Versprochen?", fragte Zachy mit großen Augen.

„Kleiner-Finger-Schwur.", sagte Kurt und verschränkte ihre kleinen Finger mit Zachy.

„Du kannst einen Kleinen-Finger-Schwur nicht brechen.", sagte Nicky sehr ernst.

Blaine strich durch seine Haare und schob ihn aus dem Raum.

„Dad, Sarahs Eltern lassen sich scheiden und du und Daddy haben letzte Nacht laut geschrieen. Werdet ihr zwei euch auch scheiden lassen?", fragte Nicky als Kurt und Zach folgten.

Blaine würgte und begann zu husten, nicht aufhörend bis Kurt ihn mehrere Male schlug.

„Nein, Schatz.", sagte Kurt glatt, als Blaine versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete. „Manchmal drücken Dad und ich unsere Liebe zueinander durch Schreien aus."

„Es hat geklungen, als würdest du Gott lieben.", sagte Zachy nachdenklich, was dazu führte, dass Blaine zu kichern begann.

„Blaine…", sagte Kurt drohend.

„Du bist der Schreier, nicht ich.", wimmerte Blaine und wich Kurts Hand aus, die seinen Kopf als Ziel hatte.

„Blaine! Sag so etwas nicht vor den Kindern!", rief Kurt Blaine hinterher, als dieser aus dem Zimmer hastete.

Wenn irgendjemand von euch Ideen für ein Drabble hat, schickt sie mir einfach momentan nimmt die Autorin Prompts an und ich übersetzte sie ihr dann.


	22. Chapter 22

Melodys Crush

Melodys Schwarm

[style type="italic"]_Hintergrundinformationen:_

_Bevor Kurt und Blaine Kinder haben und kurz nachdem sie geheiratet haben, muss Blaine einen vernachlässigten Jungen aufnehmen, dessen Eltern ins Gefängnis kommen. Als sie ihn bei ihnen aufnehmen, ist er nicht sehr nett zu Kurt und Blaine, weil sie „Schwuchteln sind". Die achtjährige Melody weist ihn zu Recht, als sie ihn kennen lernt. Der Junge, Ryan, kommt Kurt und Blaine näher. Ein paar Monate später wird er adoptiert. Als Ryan sie verlässt, verträgt er sich mit Melody. Und diese Hintergrundgeschichte, nicht unbedingt das Drabble, wird im Sequel von WBUCT vorkommen._ [/style]

...

„Hey. Du bist hergekommen um das Wochenende mit uns zu verbringen, nicht mit unserer Couch und Lifetime.", sagte Blaine und ließ sich neben Melody auf die Couch fallen und schüttelte ihren Fuß.

„Ja. Du klebst regelrecht am Bildschirm seit wir die Kinder ins Bett gebracht haben. Was ist los?", fügte Kurt hinzu und setzte sich auf Blaines Schoß.

„Es ist nichts." Melody zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ihnen die Fernbedienung.

„Jungsprobleme.", sagten Kurt und Blaine zusammen.

„Ich werde [style type="italic"]_nicht_ [/style]mit euch darüber reden. In zwei Stunden wird Dad darüber Bescheid wissen.", sagte Melody und klang unheimlich wie Kurt.

„Ich bin schockiert und beleidigt!", schnappte Kurt, verletzt aussehend, nach Luft.

„Es ist wegen Ryan."

„Du redest noch immer mit ihm?", fragte Blaine, überrascht aussehend. „Du warst acht als er bei uns war!"

„Wir haben Telefonnummern ausgetauscht und haben, seitdem er adoptiert wurde, hin und wieder telefoniert.", zuckte Melody mit den Schultern. „Nur, dass er jetzt in Cincinnati lebt anstatt im Süden von New York. Und ich habe ihn ein paar Mal gesehen. Und..."

„[style type="italic"]_Du magst ihn_! [/style]Oh mein Gott, Melody, das ist wie aus einem Märchen!", gurrte Kurt. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Ihr werdet heiraten und Kinder kriegen und oh mein Gott."

„Beruhige dich, Kurt.", lachte Blaine und drückte ihn liebevoll. „Ich dachte, dass wir uns geeinigt hätten, dass du keine Zukunftsplanungen für irgendjemanden machst, erinnerst du dich?"

Kurt runzelte kurz die Stirn bevor er wieder aufmunterte. „Das ist[style type="italic"]_ super._ [/style] Wie süß ist er auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?"

„Zwölf.", wimmerte Melody dramatisch und verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit einem Couchkissen.

„Hey, warte! Ich habe seit einem Jahr nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Das ist nicht fair. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ist perfekt. So ist er.", Melody gab ein Seufzen von sich und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Dumme Jungs."

„Ist er nicht zwei Jahre älter als du?", fragte Blaine und setzte sich auf.

„Ja, [style type="italic"] _Vater_, [/style] ist er." Melody sah Blaine an. „Ich dachte, dass du und Finn die coolen Brüder wärt."

„Wir sind sehr cool. Und wir wollen mehr Details. Spritzige.", sagte Kurt eifrig. „Du verstehst das verheiratete Leben nicht, Melody. Es ist nichts Spritziges oder saftiges übrig."

„Es ist Orangen- und Apfelsaft übrig!"

„Ich rede nicht über so einen Saft wie in Sophies Trinkbecher.", sagte Kurt. „Ich rede von Teeanger[style type="italic"]_liebe_." [/style] Dann sah er zu Melody. „Jetzt ist es nur noch Routine. Du bringst sie hin, ich werde sie holen und wenn sie Glück haben, füttern wir sie irgendwann."

„Er übertreibt schrecklich.", sagte Blaine und küsste Kurts Wange von hinten. „Wir füttern sie täglich. Und es gibt einiges an spritzigem Zeug."

„Ich gebe euch Details, wenn ihr aufhört so schrecklich verliebt zu sein.", sagte Melody, zog ihre Füße unter sich und setzte sich aufrecht. „Er hat dunkle Haare und die strahlendsten Augen, die ich je in meinem[style type="italic"] _Leben_ [/style]gesehen habe."

Kurt gab ein verträumtes Seufzen von sich, den Kopf schief gelegt. „Und?"

„Und er hat diese[style type="italic"] _Arme_." [/style]

„Hey, du bist zu jung um auf die Arme zu sehen!", sagte Blaine. „Du bist vierzehn!"

„Aber er hat sechzehnjährige Arme.", zeigte Melody auf.

„Sechzehnjährige Arme sind toll.", nickte Kurt verstehend.

„Und wessen Arme hast du dir angesehen als du – OW!", knurrte Blaine und massierte seine Seite. „Ich wünschte du würdest dick werden, dann wären deine Ellbogen nicht[style type="italic"] _so __spitz_!" [/style]

„Du hast bei den Armen aufgehört.", forderte Kurt eifrig und ignorierte den Spott seines Ehemannes.

[style type="italic"] „_Er mag mich!",_ [/style]sagte Melody schließlich.

[style type="italic"] „_Verheiratet und Babys! Ich habe es dir gesagt_!", [/style]schrie Kurt und klatschte in die Hände.

„Nein. Er lebt in Cincinnati. Ich lebe in Lima. Und Dad hat einen Flammenwerfer.", sagte Melody kurz.

„Das hat er wirklich.", sagte Blaine. „Ich habe ihn einmal gesehen."

„Hat er wirklich einen?", fragte Kurt, die Augen überrascht geweitet.

„Jep. Finn hat mir gezeigt, wo er ist.", nickte Blaine. „Vielleicht solltest du Finn dazu bringen ihn zu entsorgen, Mel. Weil Burt einen Anfall bekommt, wenn er davon erfährt."

„Das wird er wirklich.", nickte Kurt. „Genauso wie Mom."

„Nein. Mom ist begeistert. Sie plant schon unsere Hochzeit.", seufzte Melody.

„Was ist dann das Problem?", fragte Kurt.

„Das Problem ist, dass ich vierzehn bin und er sechzehn und dass wir momentan fast zwei Stunden von einander entfernt leben. Oh und Dad. Dad ist das größte Problem. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!"

Kurt reicht hinüber und strich ihr Haar. „Was würdest du gerne tun?"

„Ich möchte ihn küssen!", hauchte Melody. „Seine Umarmungen sind die besten, Kurt."

Kurt sah zu Blaine und lächelte ihn wissend an, da er sich darin erinnern konnte, dass er mit siebzehn und am Anfang ihrer Beziehung genauso über Blaines Umarmungen gedacht hatte. Wem machte er etwas vor? Blaines Umarmungen waren noch immer die besten.

„Dann küss ihn.", sagte Blaine einfach. „Burt erinnert sich an Ryan. Er weiß, dass er harmlos war. Es war am Anfang etwas… hart, aber er war jung und es hat sich gebessert. Wenn er ein Problem hatte, dann das er schlechte Eltern hatte."

„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass Dad so denken wird.", seufzte Kurt. „Natürlich wird er nicht alles darauf berufen wie er sich als Zehnjähriger verhalten hat. Er wird bloß sehen, dass er zwei Jahre älter ist. Er war nicht einmal begeistert, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin und du bist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr älter. Hast du schon mit Mom darüber geredet?"

„Sie verhält sich, als ob es sie nicht interessieren würde, was Dad denkt. Ich denke, dass sie einfach ein weiteres Kind haben will, um dass sie sich kümmern kann.", brummte Melody.

„Sie mag es Streuner aufzunehmen.", sagte Kurt, drehte sich auf Blaines Schoß um und küsste seine Wange.

„Du bist so gemein zu mir.", sagte Blaine, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

„Hört auf damit!", sagte Melody und schauderte in Kurts Armen. „Das Problem ist mein nicht existentes Liebesleben. Was soll ich tun?"

„Er mag dich?", fragte Kurt.

„Nun ja, er sagt, dass er es tut…", sagte Melody ein wenig schüchtern.

„Und du magst ihn?"

„Offensichtlich.", höhnte Blaine, was Melody zum Kichern brachte. „Ow, Kurt!"

„Das hast du verdient.", lachte Kurt und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Melody zu. „Ich denke, dass du Dad sagen solltest, dass du gerne auf ein Date gehen möchtest. Wenn du zuerst mit ihm redest, bekommt er das Gefühl, dass er die Macht hat und ist vielleicht etwas offener für die ganze Sache."

„Und wenn er nein sagt?", fragte Melody zweifelnd.

„Dann involvierst du Carole.", sagte Blaine und nickte sehr ernst.

„Mom bekommt [style type="italic"]_immer _[/style]was sie will, Mel. Vertrau mir. Mom bekommt öfter ihren Willen als ich und das sagt einiges aus.", nickte Kurt. „Wenn Mom die Idee mag, wird es passieren."

„Okay und was [style type="italic"]_wenn_ [/style]es passiert? Gehen wir auf ein Date? Wird es komisch sein?"

„Es wird am Anfang etwas komisch sein, aber es wird angenehmer werden mit der Zeit.", sagte Blaine und strich durch Kurts Haar. „Die ersten Dates sind immer komisch, Mellie. Aber nichts[style type="italic"]_ passiert_. [/style]Ja, ihr werdet auf ein Date gehen. Aber wenn ihr etwas zusammen unternommen habt, wird es nicht viel anders sein."

„Außerdem, darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum mit wem man zusammen ist.", fügte Kurt hinzu. „Trag einfach das wunderschöne Kleid, das ich dir gemacht habe und er wird innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt sein."

„Du weißt, dass ich vierzehn bin und wird nicht heiraten werden, richtig?", fragte Melody und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ich erinnere mich vage daran ‚Es ist ja nicht so als ob wir heiraten würden' ein oder zwei Mal gesagt zu haben, als wir begonnen haben uns zu treffen.", sagte Kurt Blaine ansehend.

„Und ich wusste immer, dass wir heiraten würden.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Aw, Melody ist dabei sich zu verlieben, Kurt."

„Ich werde mich nicht [style type="italic"]_verlieben_. [/style]Ich mag ihn nur.", sagte Melody, beugte sich vor und küsste beide auf die Wange. „Danke für den Rat. Ich denke, dass ich mit Dad reden werde, wenn ich nach Hause komme und wenn etwas schief geht Mom dazu hole."

„Haben wir das gut gemacht? Haben wir das gut gemacht?", fragte Blaine aufgeregt. „Ich denke, dass wir es gut gemacht haben!"

Melody rollte mit den Augen, stand vorsichtig auf und kicherte ein wenig. „Ja, ihr habt es gut gemacht. Glückwunsch. Wollt ihr ein Gibt-gute-Jungsratschläge-Abzeichen?"

„Ich mag die Farbe rot.", antwortete Blaine und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Außerdem würde ich Ryan gerne eine SMS schreiben." Melody griff nach ihrem Handy auf dem Kaffeetisch und ging Richtung Flur, bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Aber wirklich… danke. Ich fühle mich viel besser."

„Gern geschehen, Goldstück.", sagte Blaine als Kurt hinreißend grinste. „Gute Nacht, Melody."

„Gute Nacht. Ich liebe euch zwei.", sagte Melody bevor sie im Flur verschwand.

Kurt und Blaine warteten bis sie die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, bevor sie einander ansahen.

„Aw, Kurt, Melody verliebt sich.", sagte Blaine und gab ein Seufzen von sich. „Es ist so süß!"

„Es ist süß.", nickte Kurt zustimmend und machte es sich auf Blaines Schoß richtig bequem. „Es erinnert mich daran, wie du dich in mich verliebt hast."

„Als ich dich kennen gelernt habe?"

„Nein, nein, nein, Schatz. [style type="italic"] _Ich_ [/style]war es, der sich sofort verliebt hat. Ich musste quälende vier Monate warten bis du meine Gefühle erwidert hast… und zwei weitere bevor du das L-Wort gesagt hast.", sagte Kurt und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ja, aber ich habe letztendlich meine unsterbliche Liebe zu dir realisiert."

„Das hast du." Kurt beugte sich vor, ein Versuch ihn zu küssen, als sie von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen wurden.

„Daddddy…"

„Du bist dran."

„Verdammt!"

Als nächstes kommt Finn Walks In on Kurt and Blaine


	23. Chapter 23

**Finn Walks In on Kurt and Blaine**

**Finn ertappt Kurt und Blaine**

"OH MEIN GOTT!"

"WAS MACHST DU HIER, FINN?", kreischte Kurt, löste sich in Rekordzeit von Blaine und zog seine Hose hoch.

Blaine starrte zur Tür, den Mund geöffnet und die haselnussbraunen Augen geweitet. _Hose. Zieh deine Hose hoch. Richtig._

„WAS _TUT_ IHR ZWEI?"

„Oh Gott, er wird mich umbringen.", zischte Blaine und knöpfte seine Hose schnell zu. War es so bevor man starb? Er sah kein weißes Licht vor seinen Augen. Stattdessen sah er bloß den unglaublichen-Hulk Riesen in der Tür ihm Löcher in die Brust starren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass _Burt_ weniger aussehen würde als wolle er ihn ermorden als Finn.

„Was wir tun? Das ist _unser Haus_ und wir können tun, was immer wir wollen! Warum bist du einfach hereingekommen?", schrie Kurt. Was war los, dass die Menschen hier nur so ein und aus gingen? Wes, David und Finn kamen alle drei immer einfach so hinein. Deshalb mussten sie ein besseres Versteck für ihren Schlüssel finden. Aber _neiiiiiiin_.

„Nein! Was habt ihr gemacht?!", wiederholte Finn, ziemlich blass aussehend. „Weiß Burt davon?"

„Weiß mein Vater, dass ich versucht habe Sex zu haben? Nein! Breitest du dein Sexleben vor Carole aus?"

„Weiß er, dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist?", fragte Finn und ignorierte Kurts Frage komplett.

„Natürlich weiß er, dass wir Sex haben. Er ist kein Idiot. Blaine und ich sind seit vier Jahren zusammen!"

„Und er ist _damit_ einverstanden?"

„_Kannst du die Tür schließen?",_ zischte Kurt als er hörte wie sich eine weitere Appartementtür öffnete.

Finn tat es, sah aber nicht von Kurt und dem noch immer oberkörperfreien Blaine weg. „Das war wirklich Sex?"

„Es war ein Versuch.", murmelte Blaine und sank auf die Couch zurück als Finn ihm einen beängstigen Blick zuwarf.

„Du solltest nicht – er ist mein kleiner Bruder – ."

„Ich bin einundzwanzig, Finn.", sagte Kurt verachtend. „Und ich habe Sex, seit ich – ."

„Lass es lieber, Kurt.", sagte Blaine und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Vielleicht sollte er nicht reden. Er war klein. Vielleicht würde Finn vergessen, dass er da war. Er hatte noch niemals diese Seite von Finn gesehen. Es war beunruhigend.

„Aber du… und du… ihr zwei habt keinen _Sex_.", plapperte Finn, perplex aussehend.

„Was meinst du was du gerade gesehen hast?", fragte Kurt.

„Ihr zwei verhütet und so, richtig?", fragte Finn langsam und sah sie beide an.

„Finn, du bist _nicht_ mein Vater."

„Ja, Burt würde Blaine dafür umbringen, dass er dir das antut!"

„Dad weiß, dass wir Sex haben.", sagte Kurt gereizt. „Ich habe es dir gerade eben erzählt."

„Ich dachte du meintest, dass er es vermutet… Du meinst er weiß, dass du _das _tust?"

„Er weiß es, seitdem ich-."

„Wenn du ihm sagst wie lange wir schon Sex haben wird er mich umbringen. _Möchtest_ du Single sein?", zischte Blaine.

„Das ist absurd, Finn. Ich habe Sex seit dem ich achtzehn bin."

„Du hattest schon Sex bevor ich und Rachel Sex hatten?!"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du dir jemanden so prüden ausgesucht hast, aber ja. Ich habe Sex mit Blaine seit ich achtzehn bin.", sagte Kurt und war sich dessen bewusst, dass Blaine versuchte praktisch in der Couch zu verschwinden. „Blaine, hör auf. Er wird nichts tun."

„Wir konntest du das tun, Kumpel?", fragte Finn Blaine.

„Uhm… nun… Ich bin auch ein Junge mit Bedürfnissen… weißt du…"

„Versuche nicht ihn einzuschüchtern.", schnappte Kurt nach Finn. „Es war keine große Sache als Puck Sex hatte."

„Puck ist nicht mein kleiner Bruder und Puck hat keinen Sex mit einem meiner besten Freunde.", schoss Finn zurück. „Und ernsthaft. Verhütung? Denn weißt du, AIDS kann töten."

Blaine konnte sich nicht helfen. Er lachte laut los und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er hätte sich wirklich zurück halten sollen, da er sich ziemlich war, dass Finn seinen vorzeitigen Tod plante nach den Blicken zu urteilen, die Blaine erhielt.

„Was ist daran so lustig, Kumpel? _Wollt_ ihr zwei sterben?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit dieser Person legal verwandt bin." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Finn, man bekommt kein AIDS von schwulem Sex. Man muss Sex mit jemanden haben, der bereits diese Krankheit hat. Indem man Sex hat mit jemandem, der bereits AIDS hat. Wir sind beide AIDS und geschlechtskrankheitfrei, vielen Dank. Hast du noch eine andere Idee ,wie du uns in unserem eigenen Haus kränken kannst?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er getestet wurde? Manche Jungs lügen, Kurt.", sagte Finn sehr ernst und sah an Blaine auf und ab.

„Möchtest du seine Krankenakte sehen?", spottete Kurt.

„Hast _du_ sie gesehen? Ich versuche dich zu beschützen.", sagte Finn mit noch immer ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Blaine, du machst besser nicht mir anderen Leuten rum, denn Ich, Puck, Mike und Artie können ganz schön brutal sein, wenn wir wollen."

Kurt seufzte tief und strich sein verknittertes Shirt glatt. „Bist du jetzt fertig, Finn?"

„War dein… wirklich… in seinem…?", fragte Finn.

„War sein Penis in meinem Hintern?", wiederholte Kurt. „Wir können erwachsene Worte benutzen, Finn. Es ist _Sex_."

„Aber ich wusste nicht, dass schwule Leute _es_ wirklich tun. Ich dachte, dass ihr euch bloß voreinander einen runter holt… Tut es nicht weh?"

„Nun, nicht generell.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Außer, du weißt schon, wir wollen es – was wir nicht tun.", fügte er schnell hinzu als er Finn entsetzten Blick sah. „Wir machen so etwas nicht!"

Kurt öffnete seinen Mund, aber Blaine stieß ihm hart mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Nur schlichter, alter, langweiliger, schwuler Sex… Finn, bring mich nicht um!"


	24. Chapter 24

Day One Kiddie Klaine

**Tag Eins: Klaine-Kinder**

"Ich mag deine Jacke!"

Der siebenjährige Blaine Anderson sah hinunter auf seinen kleinen navy-blauen Blazer, da er sich nicht daran erinnerte, was er trug.

„Aber das Mädchen mit dem du gesungen hast, hatte ein hässliches Kleid.", fuhr der etwas kleinere Junge fort, ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Gelb ist eine dumme Farbe. Ich mag blau. Ich habe die Jacke selber ausgesucht.", sagte Blaine und stellte sich etwas gerader hin. „Vielen Dank, dass du sie magst!"

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Schätzchen?", fragte eine junge Frau, die die Hand des Jungen hielt, während sie sich hinunter beugte.

„Nein Ma'am. Mein großer Bruder Alex holt mir Popcorn.", sagte Blaine. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich nicht bewegen und nicht mit Fremden reden soll, aber ihr seid nett. Ihr seid doch nett, oder?"

Die Frau lachte ein wenig und sah sich um. „Wie alt ist dein Bruder?"

„Ich weiß nicht zwanzig oder so." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dann auf den Jungen hinunter. „Ich mag deinen Schal."

„Mein Daddy hat ihn mir gekauft.", sagte er Junge und strahlte breit.

„Meine Mommy meint, dass ich in dieser Jacke ganz erwachsen aussehe.", sagte Blaine. „Mein Daddy trägt manchmal solche Jacken zur Arbeit. Aber ich mag die Fliege nicht, die meine Mutter mich tragen lässt. Sie ist dumm und eng."

„Ich finde nicht, dass sie dumm ist.", sagte der Junge, geschockt aussehend. „Ich habe viele Fliegen!"

„Oh… wie heißt du?", fragte Blaine und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Kurt Elijah Hummel. Mein Daddy heißt Burt und meine Mommy Elizabeth.", sagte der Junge.

„Das ist toll! Ich bin – ."

„Da bist du ja! Renn. Nicht. Weg. Es ist hier sehr voll und jemand könnte dich mitnehmen!", schnappte eine Frau als sie Blaines Hand ergriff.

„Aber Alex holt mir Popcorn!", protestierte Blaine, als er weggezogen wurde. Er drehte sich winkend zu Kurt um. „Bye, Kurt!"

„Bye, bye!", rief Kurt und winkte Blaine hinterher. Als er ihn nicht länger sehen konnte, drehte er sich zu seiner Mutter. „Mommy, er hat mir seinen Namen nicht gesagt."

„Nun, vielleicht singt er heute Abend wieder und sie stellen ihn vor.", sagte seine Mutter, hob ihn hoch und küsste seine Wange. „Jetzt lass uns Daddy, Oma und Opa suchen."

„Okay, aber wir müssen sehen ob er heute Abend wieder singt, Mama. Ich möchte seinen Namen wissen! Er war nett und ich mochte ihn!"

„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir so lange bleiben, um zu schauen, ob er noch einmal singt.", versprach seine Mutter. „Lass uns deinem Vater von deinem neuen Freund erzählen!"

Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews! Ihr motiviert mich wirklich!

Dies ist das erste von vier Drabbles für die Klaine week im März 2012. Das nächste ist AU Klaine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Day Two AU Klaine**

„Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal persönlich. Seine Leute haben bloß seine Maße geschickt und er kommt heute fürs Fitting vorbei."

„Er ist so lecker.", quietschte Rachel. „Kannst du versuchen ein Foto zu bekommen?"

„Er ist ein Sänger, kein Stück Fleisch.", sagte Kurt gereizt. „Außerdem widerspricht es den Grundsätzen Promis zu fotografieren."

„Das sind _deine_ Grundsätze.", zeigte Rachel auf.

„Er werde kein Foto von ihm machen, Rachel. Er könnte ein guter Kunde werden. Weißt du wie viel Top Ten Hits er letztes Jahr hatte?"

„Neun." Rachel seufzte verträumt. „Und sie sind alle bezaubernd."

„Exakt. Und alle seine Fans werden ihn in meiner Kleidung sehen.", sagte Kurt. „Aber du hast es verstanden, oder? _Ich mache kein Foto von ihm_."

„Gut, gut. Aber ich werde dich an dieses Gespräch erinnern, wenn ich das nächste Mal jemand berühmten sehe, den _du_ magst.", wimmerte Rachel. „Was ist mit einem Autogramm, Kurt?"

„Nein.", sagte Kurt etwas lauter als nötig.

„Du bist doof. Rufst du mich an, wenn du auf dem Nachhauseweg bist?"

„Sicher. Bye, Rachel.", sagte Kurt, legte auf und schmiss sein Handy sorglos in seinen Schrank.

„Kurt, sie sind hier.", sagte eine Frau und steckte ihren Kopf in Kurts Büro.

„Sag ihnen, dass ich sofort da bin.", sagte Kurt und griff nach der Kleidung, die er extra für den Sänger Blaine Anderson gemacht hatte.

...

„Sie sind zu groß.", sagte ein großer Mann, Blaine Andersons Manager, sobald er den zweiten Anzug sah.

„Es fühlt sich gut an und sieht gut aus.", protestierte Blaine Anderson, genau wie er es beim ersten Anzug getan hatte. Allerdings dachte Kurt auch, dass an _diesem_ Mann alles gut aussehen würde. Er war sogar noch attraktiver, als im Fernsehen – wie funktionierte _das_? Er war geschockt gewesen zu erfahren, dass die meisten Berühmtheiten, mit denen er gearbeitet hatte, unglaublich gephotoshopt waren, aber Blaine Anderson... nicht.

„Nein. Sie sind zu groß.", sagte der Mann gereizt darauf zeigend. „Es sieht hier schlecht aus. Es sieht aus als ob du zugenommen hättest."

„Das macht keinen Sinn. Du hast gerade erst gesagt, dass es zu groß ist.", sagte Blaine und sah den Mann an.

Kurt klickte mit der Zunge gegen seinen Gaumen und biss sich auf die Zunge. _Sag nichts... Sag gar nichts_... Wenn es eine Sache gab, die er hasste, waren es die Manager der Promis, die dachten, dass sie Ahnung von Mode hatten, wenn es definitiv nicht so war. Der Anzug passte Blaine Anderson, als ob er für ihn gemacht wäre, was er ja auch war.

„Es ist nicht gut genug.", argumentierte der Manager.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von was du redest.", sagte Blaine, genervt aussehend.

„Du siehst darin schrecklich aus."

„Entschuldigen Sie mich.", sagte Kurt, der damit kämpfte, eine höfliche Stimme beizuhalten. Wenn Kurt nichts verkaufen würde, wegen irgendeinem Big Shot Manager, würde er verdammt angepisst sein. Er war fast anderthalb Stunden länger geblieben für _das_? Er ging in den angrenzenden Raum und stapelte sorgfältig seine Skizzen, die dort auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Wir werden es woanders probieren.", hörte Kurt den Manager sagen, den es ganz klar nicht interessierte, dass Kurt in Hörweite war.

„Ich möchte _das_ tragen.", sagte Blaine. Seine Stimme war sanfter, als Kurt sie erwartete hatte und er musste sich anstrengen um Blaines Worte zu verstehen. Seine normale Stimme war sogar noch besser als sein Gesang, bemerkte Kurt und etwas in ihm sagte, dass er diese Stimme am liebsten den ganzen Tag reden hören wollte.

„Nein. Wie werden es bei Marc Jacobs probieren."

Blaine sagte etwas, das Kurt nicht verstehen konnte und kurz darauf wurde eine Tür zugeschmissen.

„Toll.", murmelte Kurt. Es war verrückt. Der Mann hatte in jedem einzelnen Teil, dass Kurt gemacht hatte _grandios_ ausgesehen und sie hatten nichts gekauft, nur wegen einem _Manager_, der einen Anzug von Sears oder so trug.

Er sah auf, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte und sah Blaine Anderson dort stehen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Kurt.

„Ich werde sie alle nehmen, danke.", sagte er freundlich, seine Augen leuchteten, als er lächelte.

„Oh.", sagte Kurt überrascht. „Gut! Ich werde sie für Sie nach vorne bringen."

„Ich kann helfen.", sagte Blaine und nahm die Hälfte der Kleidung.

„Das ist ein ganz schöner Manager, den Sie da haben.", bemerkte Kurt, als sie die Theke erreicht hatten.

„Hmm.", brummte Blaine. „Er ist ein eigentlich sogar ein ganz schönes Aschloch. Das war er schon immer."

„Jemand so berühmtes wie Sie kann sich doch sicher einen neuen Manager leisten.", sagte Kurt.

„Ja, aber es ist irgendwie schwer seinen Vater zu feuern.", sagte Blaine und legte die Kleidungsstücke, die er trug, auf die Theke und zog seine Brieftasche heraus.

„Ihr _Vater_?", fragte Kurt und ging um eine Ecke, nachdem er die Kleidungsstücke, die er trug, auf einen Ständer gehängt hatte. „Das ist Ihr _Vater_?"

„Yep." Blaine zog seine Kreditkarte heraus. „Entschuldigen Sie noch einmal. Sie sind..." Er sah nach unten und sah beschämt aus. „Sie sind wirklich gut. Ich habe mir Ihre Dinge in der Vogue und InStyle angesehen, als ich noch die Zeit hatte mir Magazine anzusehen..."

Kurts Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Wie lange ist das her?"

„Ein wenig mehr als anderthalb Jahre, dass ich aufgehört habe Magazine zu lesen, aber ich bin Ihrer Linie schon eine ganze Weile gefolgt.", gab Blaine zu und sah wieder nach unten. „Ich habe seitdem ich das Geld dafür habe, versucht einen Termin zu bekommen, aber Sie waren ziemlich ausgebucht."

„Oh... wow. Danke." Kurts Ärger wegen Blaines Vater verschwand. Einer der berühmtesten (und _bezauberndsten_) Promis mochte seine Dinge so sehr, dass er _seine Linie verfolgt hatte_?" „Wenn Sie je wieder ein Outfit brauchen, werde ich sie dazu bringen eine Ausnahme zu machen."

Blaine lächelte in wenig, sich nicht bewusst, dass er noch immer seine Kreditkarte hielt. „Das könnte etwas dreist von mir sein, aber... es ist spät und ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich Ihr letzter Kunde für heute bin. Würden Sie mit mir Einen trinken gehen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihre Freundin es mögen würde, wenn sie mit einem schwulen Modedesigner in eine Bar gehen, Blaine Anderson.", sagte Kurt nur, um ihn es sagen zu hören. Er wusste, natürlich, dass Blaine schwul war. Aber es war von Blaine niemals öffentlich bestätigt worden. Außerdem, was wäre, wenn er zu viel hineininterpretierte und Blaine ihn nicht ansah, als ob er das tollste Geschöpf auf Erden sei?

„Glauben Sie alles, was Sie lesen?", lachte Blaine. „Ich weiß nicht, wie die Leute auf die Idee kommen, dass ich mit ihr zusammen sein könnte. Sie ist viel größer als ich."

„Ich bin größer als Sie.", zeigte Kurt lächelnd auf. „Allerdings sind Sie ja auch eher klein."

„Ja, aber Sie spielen im selben Team. Was Sie sehr viel attraktiver macht als sie."

„Also ist Blaine Anderson schwul?", fragte Kurt, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, dass niemand anderes in der Nähe war. Schließlich wollte er Blaine nicht, auch nicht versehentlich, outen, wenn er noch nicht geoutet werden wollte?

„Blaine Anderson ist schwul.", nickte Blaine.

„Und er fragt mich nach einem Date?", fragte Kurt noch immer lächelnd. Passierte das gerade wirklich? War das überhaupt das echte Leben?

„Das hängt von Ihrer Antwort ab.", sagte Blaine mit sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie wissen schon, dass die Leute reden werden, wenn sie mit einem schwulem Modedesigner ausgehen?", fragte Kurt.

„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen.", antwortete Blaine. „Außerdem denke ich, dass es das wert wäre, wenn ich Sie mit dem Vornamen ansprechen dürfte."

Kurt streckte seine Hand aus und sein Lächeln wurde noch größer. „Kurt."

Blaine grinste, steckte seine Karte ein und schüttelte Kurts Hand. „Blaine... also was ist mit dem Drink?"

„Die Straße runter ist ein ruhiger Coffee Shop. Es ist nur ein kurzer Spaziergang, wenn du interessiert bist."

„Klingt exzellent.", sagte Blaine und ließ Kurts weiche Hand los. Oh, sein Vater würde ihn _umbringen,_ aber das würde es wert sein.


	26. Chapter 26

Day Three Missing Moments

"Okay, okay, okay.", keuchte Kurt und schubste Blaine sanft von sich.

„Was?"

„So sehr ich es auch liebe dich zu küssen..."

„Warum sollen wir dann aufhören?", fragte Blaine und beugte sich vor.

„Was sind wir?", fragte Kurt, sich zurückziehend.

„W-Was?", fragte Blaine und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

„Wir haben die letzten drei Tage mit ganz viel küssen verbracht, aber... wie haben nicht darüber gesprochen.", zeigte Kurt auf.

„Oh! Oh, richtig, ja. Reden. Darüber. Wir sollten – wir sollten definitiv darüber reden. Lass uns reden.", nickte Blaine.

„In einer Minute.", sagte Kurt und zog Blaine zu sich und in einen weiteren Kuss.

„Oder fünf.", murmelte Blaine gegen seine Lippen, seine Hände lagen auf Kurts Hüfte.

„Definitiv nicht mehr als zehn."

...

„Es ist schon eine Stunde vergangen.", stöhnte Blaine und löste sich.

„Aber irgendwie ist es immer noch fünf, also war es nur eine Minute wenn man es so betrachtet.", argumentierte Kurt.

„Du warst derjenige, der darüber reden wollte. Wir sollten – wir sollten darüber reden, richtig?"

„Reden ist verdammt überbewertet.", sagte Kurt, was Blaine auflachen und lächeln ließ, was Kurts Herz wiederum noch heftiger pochen ließ als zuvor. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es seit dem ersten Kuss gar nicht mehr aufgehört.

„Wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob du mein fester Freund sein willst, würdest du ja sagen?", fragte Blaine, noch immer etwas atemlos von ihren ganzen Küssen.

„Vielleicht.", sagte Kurt und lächelte Blaine genauso an wie direkt vor ihrem zweiten Kuss.

„Mmh, ich denke, dass du es würdest.", lächelte Blaine.

„Du bist schrecklich selbstsicher, Blaine Anderson.", grinste Kurt.

„Hmm... möchtest du mein fester Freund sein?", fragte Blaine und küsste Kurts Wange auf eine bezaubernde Art und Weise.

„Ich denke, dass ich ja sagen sollte, weil wir seit drei Tagen nonstop rummachen.", lachte Kurt. „Was uns zu inoffiziellen festen Freunden macht."

„Möchtest du mein offizieller fester Freund sein?", grinste Blaine.

„Ich würde es lieben dein offizieller fester Freund zu sein.", sagte Kurt und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

„Warte, warte, warte. Fragen bevor dem ganzen Rummachen – was ganz nebenbei total super ist.", unterbrach Blaine und beugte sich zurück.

„Okay. Was?", fragte Kurt lachend, seine Hand auf halbem Weg zu Blaines Gesicht.

„Können wir es erst nach den Regionals auf Facebook offiziell machen?", fragte Blaine.

„Möchtest nicht, dass Wes die Wette gewinnt, huh?", fragte Kurt ihn küssend.

„Du kennst mich nur zu gut." Blaine lächelte gegen seine Lippen, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte.


	27. Chapter 27

Day Four Klaine Anniversary

Tag Vier: Klaines Hochzeitstag

„Na, hast du nicht schön aufgeräumt." Blaine grinste, als er ins Schlafzimmer kam. „Ich habe dich seit fünf Tagen nicht ohne zerwühltes Haar und verknitterte Klamotten gesehen. Fertig mit der Kollektion?"

„Fertig.", grinste Kurt. „Genau rechtzeitig für heute Abend."

„Mmmh, heute Nacht?", fragte Blaine und hob seine Augenbrauen anzüglich.

„Es wird Sex geben. Ich bin mir sicher." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und näherte sich ihm, seine Hand ergreifend. „Aber erst müssen wir zu Abend essen, es ist fast fertig."

„Wir gehen nicht aus?", fragte Blaine überrascht.

„Mmh, nein." Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte es wäre persönlicher, wenn wir hier bleiben. Ich hab sogar ‚Harry und Sally' bei Sky bestellt."

"Aww." Blaine hatte ein dummes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und küsste Kurts Wange. „Frohen dritten Hochzeitstag, Kurt."

„Dir auch.", grinste Kurt und presste seine Lippen auf Blaines. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch ein bisschen." Blaine küsste wieder Kurts Wange. „Okay, was gibt es zu essen? Ich bin am verhungern."

Kurt lachte und nahm wieder seine Hand, führte ihn durch ihr kleines, aber gemütliches Apartment und in die Küche. „Gebackenes Hühnchen, Kartoffelpüree, grüne Bohnen und _Potato Candys_."

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir um diese Zeit des Jahres geheiratet haben und ich dich davon überzeugen konnte dieses Jahr früher mit dem Potato Candy-Backen anzufangen.", sagte Blaine fröhlich und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich denke, dass unser Hochzeitsdatum dein Plan war mehr Potato Candy zu kriegen.", neckte Kurt und holte zwei Teller. „Wie war die Arbeit?"

„Sie haben diesen großen Fall. Wenn sie nichts kriegen, sind sie erledigt. Sie haben uns _stundenlang_ die Büros des Mannes durchsuchen lassen. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich kaum klar sehen kann.", seufzte Blaine ein wenig. „Wie lief es bei der Übergabe der Kollektion?"

„Toll. Sie mochten meine neue Kollektion wirklich." Kurt setzte sich. „Travis scheint zu denken, dass sie drei Mal so viel einbringen wird, wie die Herbstkollektion. Was heißt, dass er mir besser eine Gehaltserhöhung gibt, weil ich die Hälfte seiner Arbeit gemacht habe."

„Hmm. Zu schade, dass wir bereits verheiratet sind. Wir brauchen etwas, um Geld zu verschwenden. Allerdings werden wir, wenn du erst einmal selber groß raus kommst… dann werden wir ernsthaft Geld haben.", neckte Blaine, beugte sich vor und küsste Kurt. „Vielleicht sollten wir unser Eheversprechen in Italien erneuern. Bei Danny und Alex vorbeischauen. Er schuldet uns eh noch einen Aufenthalt."

„Mmmh. Ich glaube, dass dein Büro es nicht mögen würde, wenn du genau jetzt gehst, um nach drei Jahren dein Eheversprechen zu erneuern."

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe Glück, dass ich von Weihnachten bis Neujahr frei habe, so wie der Fall läuft.", nickte Blaine.

„Keine weiteren stressigen Gedanken. Die Arbeit ist vorbei und erledigt für heute.", sagte Kurt. „Wir werden essen und dann die Gesellschaft des anderen genießen."

„Du hast Recht. Heute geht es um uns – zumindest was von dem Tag noch über ist.", nickte Blaine. „_Oh mein Gott_! Das Essen ist _fantastisch_."

„Ich versuche es.", grinste Kurt. „Ich weiß, dass der Weg zu deinem Herzen über Essen geht. Ich habe ganz viel extra gemacht, so dass du die Reste morgen fürs Mittagessen mitnehmen kannst."

„Ich liebe die Wochen, nach denen du deine Kollektionen fertig hast… Ich esse in der Zeit wirklich gut.", lachte Blaine. „Was habe ich getan, um dich zu verdienen?"

„Du hast deine Seele dem Teufel verkauft.", neckte Kurt, als Blaine sein Essen verschlang. „Warum die Eile?"

„Essen und dann Kuscheln und Film sehen.", sagte Blaine und verdeckte seinen vollen Mund.

„Schlucken und dann Reden.", lachte Kurt. „Schlucken und dann reden."

„Mmkay." Blaine schluckte und stand auf. „Komm her!"

„Okay, okay! Jemand ist unruhig." Kurt schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Essend herunter.

„Okay wir werden einen Film sehen.", sagte Blaine als er Kurt zur Couch drängte. „Aber ich möchte vorher wirklich mit dir über etwas reden und ich denke, dass das eine gute Zeit ist."

„Du hast keinen weiteren Sweater ruiniert, oder?", fragte Kurt misstrauisch.

„Nein. Ich habe keinen weiteren Sweater ruiniert. Außerdem weiß ich es besser, als nicht sofort anzurufen ‚_Was wenn man ihn retten kann_?'", lachte Blaine, drückte Kurt in eine sitzende Position und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz dazu. Er beugte sich über die Couchlehne, zog seinen Rucksack auf seinen Schoß und schmiss dann praktisch einige Dinge auf Kurts Schoß.

„Was ist _das_?", fragte Kurt.

„Okay." Blaine rutschte näher.

„Ziehst du aus?", fragte Kurt eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Vielleicht.", bemerkte Blaine und zeigte auf das oberste. „Sieh dir das an. Es ist in der Nähe der Stadt. Wirklich, wirklich nahe. Und in einer guten Nachbarschaft. Ich habe es mir bereits angesehen."

„Warte… was?", fragte Kurt und sah komplett verwirrt aus.

„Ich weiß, dass du unser erstes Haus im Norden von New York haben wolltest und ich möchte auch noch immer dort ein Haus haben, aber, Kurt…" Blaine holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte, dass wir umziehen."

„Warum? Wir lieben dieses Apartment."

„Ja. Und wir lieben es, seit wir unsere Abschlüsse haben.", sagte Blaine langsam nickend.

„Ich verstehe das Problem nicht. Wir haben viel Geld hinein gesteckt, damit dieses Apartment _unseres_ wird. Es erscheint mir ein wenig dumm es einfach aufzugeben, wenn es endlich perfekt ist."

„Kurt…" Blaine holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte… Ich…"

Kurt sah ihn verwundert an, die Augen nicht abschweifend.

„Ich möchte ein Baby… mit dir."

Kurts Kinnlade fiel herunter und er stand schnell auf. „_Was?!"_

„Ich möchte ein Baby mit dir.", wiederholte Blaine, ebenfalls aufstehend. „Es sind drei Jahre. Wir sind bereit. Ich denke, dass es eine gute Idee wäre ein Haus in der Nähe zu bekommen und dann, wenn unser Baby älter ist, in den Norden von New York umzuziehen und – ."

Kurt schmiss seine Arme um Blaine und küsste ihn begierig, ihn nicht einmal ausreden lassend. „Okay. Okay. Okay."

„Wirklich?!", fragte Blaine sich lösend.

„Wirklich!" Kurt zog Blaines Mund wieder auf seinen und versuchte seine überwältigenden Gefühle durch diesen einen Kuss zu übermitteln.

„Wir sollten üben Babys zu machen.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft, seinen Kopf drehend.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass es so nicht funktioniert, richtig?", fragte Kurt, ergriff Blaines Hand und ging rückwärts in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.

„Ich mag Herausforderungen.", sagte Blaine ihm unbeholfen folgend. „Weißt du, ich habe gedacht, dass du einfach weinen würdest. Das ist ein interessantes Ende. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich stört."

„Sei still.", sagte Kurt und drückte Blaine zurück gegen das Bett.

„Bring mich dazu.", schmunzelte Blaine und zog Kurt auf sich herunter.

„A-Aber die Sky-Bestellung erlischt in vier Stunden.", sagte Kurt, als er damit kämpfte Blaines Oberteil aufzuknöpfen.

„Wenn wir das Schlafzimmer für die nächsten vier Stunden nicht verlassen, Kurt, denke ich nicht, dass wir uns beschweren werden." Blaine stöhnte, als er versuchte Kurts zahlreiche Schichten auszuziehen. „Genau aus diesem Grund hasse ich den Winter."

„Geduld ist eine Tugend.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft und öffnete Blaines Hose.

„Hey! Ich habe nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt!", neckte Blaine und schaffte es schließlich Kurts Oberteil auszuziehen. „Ha! Ich bin siegreich!"

„Warum habe ich ein Kind geheiratet?", wimmerte Kurt.

„Machen Kinder das?", fragte Blaine sich hinunter beugend.

Kurt antwortete nicht.


	28. Chapter 28

**Another Christmas Drabble**

_Hier einige Erklärungen:_

_es sind drei Teile; der Erste spielt am 23. Dezember, der Zweite am 24. und der Dritte am 25._

_Kurt und Blaine sind seit circa zwei Wochen verheiratet_

_Man muss annehmen, dass Burt Melody, während Carole nicht hingesehen hat, sehr viel Zucker gegeben hat, das kleine Mädchen ist sehr hyperaktiv._

_Mir gehört nichts. Ich übersetzte bloß wieder CrazedLunatic's wunderbare Arbeit. Außerdem werde ich wieder von Sherry05 als Beta-Leserin unterstützt._

Newlywed Christmas

Frisch verheiratetes Weihnachten

„Warum kann ich nicht herein kommen, Kurt?", wimmerte Blaine durch die verschlossene Schlafzimmertür.

„Weil ich deine Weihnachtsgeschenke einpacke!", rief Kurt. „Geh und setz dich auf die Couch! Abendessen ist auf dem Tisch! Iss! Du liebst essen!"

„Aber ich habe dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und wir sind frisch verheiratet! Ich liebe dich!"

Kurt öffnete die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf hinaus.

„Hallo", sagte Blaine. Er stand auf Zehenspitzen, um über Kurt hinweg zu sehen. Obwohl er mittlerweile einen halben Kopf größer war als Kurt (dank eines Wachstumsschubes während seines ersten Jahres im Jus-Studium), war es dennoch immer noch schwer über seinen Ehemann hinweg zu sehen.

„Hey!", schnappte Kurt mit leuchtenden Augen. „Hör auf damit, du Bettler!"

„Aw, Kurt, ich will nur kurz schauen.", schmollte Blaine und bewegte seinen Kopf nach rechts.

„Blaine Wyatt Anderson-Hummel, hör auf damit.", sagte Kurt und bewegte sich ebenfalls nach rechts.

„Womit aufhören?", fragte Blaine unschuldig. „Ich bewege bloß meinen Kopf. Ich hab Wasser ins Ohr bekommen."

„Wasser im Ohr, meine Güte", sagte Kurt und drückte sich aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür. „Du wirst dir die Überraschung nicht so vermasseln wie letztes Jahr, Blaine."

„Ich habe nichts vermasselt."

„Du hast jedes Geschenk außer Einem vorher gesehen.", höhnte Kurt. „Und das war das Kleinste."

„Ich mag Überraschungen, aber ich mag Geschenke bekommen noch mehr", grinste Blaine. „Und ich könnte dir helfen sie einzupacken."

Kurt runzelte die Stirn: „Blaine, komm schon. Warum bist du überhaupt schon so früh zu Hause?"

„Weil ich meinen Fall gewonnen habe!"

„Du hast gewonnen?!", fragte Kurt, seine blauen Augen geweitet. „Den einen von dem jeder dachte, dass er unmöglich sei?"

„Ja! Du hättest die Mutter des Jungen sehen sollen, Kurt. Sie hat geweint und mich bestimmt drei Stunden lang umarmt. Ich habe mich wie Santa Claus gefühlt."

Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaine und drückte ihn fest. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

„Ach sei still." Blaine drückte ihn ebenfalls und küsste ihn. „Ich werde dir noch mehr Geschenke kaufen… wenn du mich hineinschauen lässt."

„Über welche Art Geschenke reden wir hier, hmmm?", fragte Kurt bezaubernd, während seine Hand die Türklinke so fest hielt, dass Blaine sie nicht aufdrücken konnte – nichts war unmöglich bei Blaine, wenn Geschenke involviert waren, nachdem was er letztes Jahr getan hatte, um sich alles zu verderben.

„Schöne. Richtig Schöne. Ich habe den ganzen morgigen Tag, um welche zu finden.", sagte Blaine hinreißend lächelnd. „Also solltest du mich in den Raum sehen lassen. Ich weiß, dass du schöne Dinge magst. Wie mich."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du meinst du könntest mich mit schönen Dingen bestechen."

„Oh, komm schon. Wir sind verheiratet. Wir dürfen das jetzt, ohne wie Goldgräber zu erscheinen. Eigentlich erpressen die meisten Ehefrauen ihre Männer dazu, ihnen schöne Sachen zu kaufen. Ich bin bloß ehrenhaft genug, um sie dir von alleine zu geben."

„Ich bin die Frau und doch kannst du nicht einen Disneyfilm sehen ohne zu heulen?"

„Kurt, du sollst dir keinen Spaß aus Dingen machen, die mir Schmerzen bereiten."

„Und ich denke, dass du nicht andeuten solltest, dass ich deine Hausfrau bin."

„Aber ich liebe deine kleine Schürze.", protestierte Blaine. „Und du bist immer als erstes zu Hause. Kann ich bitte kurz schauen, Kurt? Ich will sie auch nicht benutzen."

„Also sagst du, dass du mir morgen mehr schöne Dinge kaufst, wenn ich dich bloß ins Schlafzimmer schauen lasse?", fragte Kurt langsam.

„Ja, ja, ja. Das ist genau, was ich sage." Blaine nickte energisch. „Bitte, bitte?"

„Ich schätze du kannst, aber nur weil du soooo nett gefragt hast." Kurt drückte die Tür auf. Blaine bewegte sich schnell an ihm vorbei und kam dann sofort mit einem hinreißenden Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht zurück.

„Das war eine Falle, Kurt."

„Was meinst du denn, mein lieber Ehemann?", fragte Kurt süßlich.

„Sie sind alle eingepackt. Alle."

„Ich bin so gemein, dass ich dich ganze anderthalb Tage auf deine Weihnachtsgeschenke warten lasse.", sagte Kurt, schlang sein Arme um Blaines Hüfte und schmiegte sich an dessen Brust.

„Gemeinster Ehemann überhaupt.", nickte Blaine. „Ich denke dafür solltest du mich eines früher öffnen lassen."

„Oh, ich denke ich weiß etwas, dass du frühzeitig auspacken kannst." Kurt drückte sich weg und grinste.

„Das nehme ich auch!"

…

…

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir keine Flugtickets bekommen konnten und stattdessen fahren müssen.", seufzte Kurt vom Küchentisch aus, als er sehr vorsichtig Zuckerguss auf Muffins tat. „Ich hoffe du lässt mich nicht die gesamte Fahrt Weihnachtslieder hören."

„Da du derjenige bist der die Tickets vergessen hat, sollte ich es tun.", sang Blaine, der ebenfalls Zuckerguss auf Muffins tat, doch nicht dieselbe Zeit investierte wie Kurt um sie ordentlich aussehen zu lassen. „Wir werden uns Burl Ives anhören, weil er dein meist gehasster Künstler ist."

„Bist du noch immer schlecht drauf, weil ich dich letzte Nacht ausgetrickst habe?", kicherte Kurt, sah auf und über den Tisch zu seinem Ehemann – er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen seit ihrer Hochzeit und er erwischte sich selbst dabei wie er jede Möglichkeit nutzte zu denken oder zu sagen, dass sie Ehemänner waren. Weil… sie Ehemänner waren. „Man sollte meinen der ganze Sex sollte es wieder gut gemacht haben."

„Sex ist eine Wiedergutmachung für gemeine Tricks und eine zehnstündige Autofahrt an Heiligabend? Und um fünf Uhr aufstehen zu müssen, um das zu schaffen? Ich denke nicht", sagte Blaine, stieß Kurts Fuß mit seinem an und lächelte.

„Du bist ständig spitz, Blaine. Sex sollte für dich alles wieder gut machen.", lachte Kurt. „Denkst du du schaffst das, während ich die Potato-Candys mache? Und nein, ich werde dir das Rezept nicht zeigen."

„Aber wieso nicht? Du hast gesagt du würdest mir dein Geheimrezept zeigen, wenn wir verheiratet sind."

„Naja, jetzt wo ich dich habe, habe ich Angst, dass du verschwinden wirst." Kurt lächelte bezaubernd. „Außerdem ist es ein Feiertagsrezept. Wenn ich dir zeige, wie man sie macht, wirst du sie wahrscheinlich einmal die Woche machen."

„Ich denke dagegen kann ich nichts sagen.", sagte Blaine, zog den Teller mit den unfertigen Muffins zu sich und arbeitete weiter. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Finn mich die gesamte Zeit beobachten wird, Kurt. Jetzt wo er weiß, dass wir Sex hatten."

„Was meinst du? Er wusste es."

„Ich habe es dir doch erzählt. Bevor unsere Junggesellenabschiedspartys zusammenliefen, hat Finn mich zur Seite gezogen und mir gesagt, dass er hofft, dass der Sex den wir haben werden, die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und mir nicht beeinflusst. Und dass er versuchen würde davon abzusehen überbeschützerisch zu sein, doch dass er mich warnen müsse, dass er es mir heimzahlen würde, wenn ich dich verletze. Seine Worte, nicht meine."

„Er hat gescherzt.", zuckte Kurt mit den Schultern und legte die Zutaten für die Potato-Candys auf die lange Theke.

„Nein. Hat er nicht.", sagte Blaine und begann zu summen.

„Du weißt, dass das unser erstes Weihnachten als verheiratetes Paar sein wird." sagte Kurt nach einigen Minuten angenehmer Stille ohne aufzusehen.

Blaine, der seine Zunge konzentriert herausgestreckt hatte, sah auf. „Ha! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich einen Dinosaurier mit einer Weihnachtsmütze machen würde."

„Hast du wirklich?" Kurt ging hinüber um es sich anzusehen. „Er ist deformiert."

„Nein. Er soll einen großen Kopf und kleine Arme haben.", protestierte Blaine. „Er ist süß."

„Er ist süß, aber deformiert.", sagte Kurt und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Hast du mich gehört?"

„Nein, was?", sagte Blaine du sah ihn ernsthaft an.

„Ich sagte dass es unser erstes Weihnachten als verheiratetes Paar ist.", wiederholte Kurt und schlang seine Arme um Blaines Nacken.

„Ich weiß.", lächelte Blaine und küsste ihn.

„Unser nächstes erstes Weihnachtsfest wird unser erstes Weihnachtsfest als Eltern sein.", sagte Kurt ihm dabei in die Augen sehend.

„Bis dahin haben wir aber noch ein paar Jahre.", sagte Blaine und schlang seine Arme um Kurts Hüfte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe dich zu einer Hochzeit vor unserem dreißigsten Lebensjahr überredet, oder nicht?", neckte Kurt, küsste ihn wieder und presste seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes. „Möchtest du kein kleines Mädchen haben? Wir könnten diese süßen flauschigen Weihnachtskleider kaufen und große Schleifen auf ihren Kopf binden."

Blaine lächelte. „Ja, möchte ich. Sobald wir beide eine sichere Karriere haben. Wir haben das College erst vor einem halben Jahr abgeschlossen."

„Und du gewinnst schon Fälle." Kurt küsste ihn.

„Und du hast bereits Angebote von Leuten, die dich sponsern wollen." Blaine erwiderte den Kuss.

„Ich bin fabelhaft, weißt du.", kicherte Kurt ein wenig und küsste dann seinen Unterkiefer.

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich das Backen beenden, damit wir unsere zehnstündige Fahrt nach Lima beginnen können, mein Liebster."

„Gut, gut, gut.", gähnte Kurt und stand vom Stuhl auf. „Dann zurück zur Arbeit."

„Nur, dass du mich diese Mal nicht Santas Helfer nennen kannst, weil ich klein bin. Jetzt bist du kleiner als ich.", grinste Blaine. „Ihr habt alle an meinen Wachstumsfähigkeiten gezweifelt und ich hab's euch allen gezeigt. So ist das."

…

…

„Kurt und Blaine sind daaaaa! Kurt und Blaine sind da!", kreischte Melody, als sie aus der Haustür rannte, während sie ihre Jacke anzog.

„Oh mein Gott!", kreischte Blaine, als er aus dem Auto stieg und mit geöffneten Armen auf sie zu lief.

Melody sprang kichernd in seine Arme. „Hi, Blaine!"

„Hi, Kürbisköpfchen!", sagte Blaine und drückte sie. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Uh huh. Hattest du Spaß während eurer Hochzeits-Meise?", fragte Melody und spielte mit dem Reisverschluss der Jacke.

„Kurt und ich hatten viel Spaß auf unserer Hochzeitsreise.", sagte Blaine und trug sie zum Auto, aus dem Kurt Behälter voll Muffins und Süßigkeiten holte. „Wir haben eine Menge nette Dinge gesehen!"

„Kuuuurt!", kreischte Melody und schlang ihre Arme um Kurts Beine als Blaine sie absetzte. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mellie!", lächelte Kurt. „Willst du das reinbringen, damit ich dich richtig umarmen kann?"

„Ja! Daddy hat mich aufbleiben lassen und keinen Mittagsschlaf machen lassen, weil ihr fast da wart! Ich hab sehr lange gewartet! Und ich musste warten die Geschenke von Santa auszupacken, aber das ist okay!"

Melody zwitscherte und nahm sehr vorsichtig einen der Behälter. „Und Mommy hat gesagt, dass ihr mir vielleicht etwas vorlesen werdet! Du und Blaine! Zur Schlafenszeit!"

„Melody, komm rein! Es ist kalt draußen und sie sind zu nett, um dir zu sagen, dass du still sein sollst!", rief Burt von der Haustür.

Melody seufzte und rannte die Auffahrt hoch.

„Ich könnte schwören, dass sie seit der Hochzeit größer geworden ist.", wisperte Kurt, gab einige Behälter an Blaine weiter und verschloss dann die Tür. „Wir können unsere Taschen später holen. Sie wird vor Aufregung platzen, wenn wir noch länger hier draußen bleiben."

„Es scheint, als würde sie jeden Tag ein paar Zentimeter wachsen.", sagte Blaine glücklich lächelnd, als er zur Terrasse ging. Melody stand aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfend in der Tür.

„Wie war die Fahrt? Habt ihr viele nette Sachen gesehen? Habt ihr lustige Dinge gesehen? Wenn wir im Auto sind, mag ich es, mir lustige Menschen anzusehen. Manchmal drücken sie ihre Nasen an die Scheibe! Mommy sagt, ich darf das nicht machen!"

„Melody, sie sind noch nicht einmal komplett drinnen.", lachte Carole, die kam und sie aus dem Weg scheuchte. „Es ist kalt draußen."

„Ich bin so aufgeregt. Mommy!", sagte Melody, nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter und lehnte sich nach unten.

Kurt stellte die Behälter, die er hielt, in der Küche ab und beeilte sich zurück zu kommen, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihre Wange zu küssen. „Wie geht es meiner Lieblingsschwester?"

„Daddy sagt, dass ich hyperaktiv bin!"

„Ich denke Daddy hat recht.", schnaubte Blaine als Burt ihn umarmte.

„Daddy hört sich das seit zwei Tagen an.", sagte Burt, ihn ansehend. „Ihr könnt sie mit zurück nach New York nehmen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Wirklich?", fragte Melody mit ihrem Armen um Kurts Nacken.

„Ich muss erst am dritten wieder arbeiten.", sagte Kurt und lachte als Melody seine Wange küsste.

„Du machst mich so glücklich!", quietschte sie. „Kann ich wirklich? Kann ich bei Kurt und Blaine übernachten?"

„Wenn sie beide sagen, dass es okay ist.", sagte Carole. „Erinnerst du dich, dass sie nicht früher kommen konnten, weil sie gerade erst geheiratet haben und ganz viel Zeit miteinander verbringen wollen, weil sie einander lieben?"

„Nun, ich liebe sie auch beide.", zeiget Melody auf. „Und sie sagen Ja. Richtig, Blaine?"

„Absolut."

„Bruderzeit!", klatschte Melody. „Ich liebe meine drei Brüder! Aber es ist lustiger mit euch beiden zu sein, weil Finn und Rachel nicht so viel Spaß machen."

„Melody!", schnappte Carole nach Luft.

„Rachel versucht mir dumme Lieder beizubringen.", zuckte Melody mit den Schultern.

„Sound Of Music ist nicht dumm.", schnappte Kurt nach Luft, als Blaine ‚My Favorite Things' zu singen begann.

„Was habe ich angerichtet?", fragte Melody dramatisch und verdeckte ihre Ohren. „Das ist ein Irrenhaus!"

„Sie denkt jetzt das hier ist Irrenhaus. Wartet ab, bis wir versuchen Geschenke zu öffnen, während Finn und Rachels Kleiner herumrennt und alles zerstört. Dann wird es ein Irrenhaus sein.", seufzte Carole und schüttele ihren Kopf. „Ich denke wir brauchen ein größeres Haus."


	29. Chapter 29

Christmas

Weihnachten

- Zacky und Nicky sind 5-fast-6 und Sophie ist 3.

„Seht euch die verschlafenen Gesichter an!", rief Carole, öffnete energisch die Haustür und strahlte.

„Daddy.", wimmerte Sophie und schlang ihre Arme eng um Blaines Hals. „Es ist kalt."

„Ich weiß, Baby.", sagte Blaine und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Wir sind jetzt drinnen."

„Ich bin nicht müde!", zwitscherte Nicky und stampfte mit einem ferngesteuerten Auto unterm Arm ins Haus. „Wo ist Opa? Ich möchte ihm mein Hot Wheels zeigen!"

„Opa ist in der Küche, Schatz. Kriege ich keine Umarmung?"

Nicky ließ seinen Rucksack voller Spielzeuge fallen, sprang in Caroles Arme und umarmte sie fest. „Hi Oma."

„Hallo Süßer! Wo sind Kurt und Zachy?", fragte Carole Blaine nachdem sie Nicky abgesetzt hatte, der nach Burt schreiend wegrannte.

„Zachy möchte nicht aufwachen. Kurt versucht ihn dazu zu bewegen.", sagte Blaine. Er küsste Sophies Wange. „Sag Hi zu Oma?"

Sophie kuschelte sich an seine Wange und gähnte als Antwort, die Arme fest um seinen Hals. Carole ging um Blaine herum und winkte ihr lächelnd zu. Sie kicherte und winkte mit einer kleinen Hand bevor er sich wieder an seinen Vater klammerte.

„Er wird jeden Tag schwerer, mein Gott.", brummte Kurt und betrat das Haus mit seinem fast sechsjährigen Sohn auf dem Arm. Zachys Arme waren um Kurts Hals geschlungen und seine Beine um seine Brust, mehr als im Halbschlaf aussehend.

„Schnee.", murmelte Zachy schläfrig, hob seinen Kopf von Kurts Brust und sah aus dem Fenster. „Schneit. Schneemann?"

„Wir werden morgen einen Schneemann bauen.", versicherte Blaine ihm. „Einen _gigantischen_."

„Versprochen?", fragte Zachy und bewegte sich schläfrig, um Blaine mit seinen großen haselnussbraunen Augen anzusehen.

„Versprochen." Blaine strich durch seine Locken.

„Hey Carole.", sagte Kurt, seine Wange küssend.

„Hi Schatz.", lächelte Carole, griff Zachys Hand und drückte sie fest. „Hallo, Baby."

„Hallo Oma.", gähnte Zachy und blinzelte ihr zu, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder zurück gegen Kurts Brustkorb fallen ließ.

„Diese Locken.", lachte Carole, seine Hand loslassend. „Will er sie immer noch nicht schneiden?"

„Er verweigert es ständig." Blaine beugte sich hinunter und stellte die kleine Sophie hin. „Geh und finde Opa?"

„Opa-pa-pa-pa-pa!", quietschte sie, plötzlich hellwach, und ging in die Küche. „Pa-pa-pa-pa!"

„Es war eine lange Fahrt.", lachte Blaine als Zachy ein leises Schnarchen von sich gab. „Für manche länger als für andere."

„Er ist ein Herzchen. ", lachte Carole.

„Wo ist mein bester Freund?"

„Melody schläft. Sie hatte einen langen Tag. Sie haben ein kleines Weihnachtsstück gespielt, weil der letzte Schultag war.", sagte Carole. „Sie hatte ein Solo."

„Hat sie es grandios gemeistert?", fragte Kurt und bewegte Zachy.

„Natürlich.", lächelte Carole als Burt hereinkam, Sophie um seine Beine geschlungen und Nicky ihm auf dem Boden folgend, sein Auto auf dem Boden fahren lassend und ein Motorgeräusch imitierend.

„Ich fühle mich als ob ich ein weiteres Enkelkind haben sollte, dass mir hinterherläuft."

„Hey Dad.", lachte Kurt und versuchte auf seinen Sohn zu zeigen, während er ihn noch immer hielt. „Er ist genau hier. Ich habe versucht ihn zu wecken, aber das hat nicht ganz funktioniert."

„Ist er noch immer Kurts Baby?", kicherte Burt und umarmte Blaine.

„Du weißt es.", lachte Blaine und erwiderte Burts Umarmung. „Nick, sei vorsichtig damit!" Er sah zu wie Nicky schnell mit der Fernsteuerung in der Hand durch den Raum rannte, das Auto direkt gegen einen Tisch fahrend. Blaine verpasste fast die Vase, die vom Tisch fiel, aber ergriff sie in letzter Sekunde.

„Oops.", sagte Nicky fröhlich, drehte das Auto in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und verfolgte es. „Entschuldige, entschuldige!"

Kurt bewegte Zachy auf seine andere Seite, oder versuchte es und sah hinunter zu Sophie, die auf und ab sprang und versuchte Burts Hand zu erreichen als Burt sie immer wieder außer Reichweite zog. „Okay, Babys. Es ist Schlafenszeit."

„_Daddy_.", wimmerte Nicky und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

„Onkel Finns Zimmer. Geh, Pooh Bär.", sagte Kurt und zeigte Richtung Treppe.

„Wir wollen spielen.", schmollte Nicky und stampfte seinen Fuß auf.

„Spielen, Opa-pa-pa-pa!", kicherte Sophie laut als Burt sie hochhob.

„Daddy ist müde, Dad ist müde und Zacky _schläft_ bereits. Sollte dieses Zwillingsding nicht bereits eingetreten sein?", fragte Kurt, hob sein Augenbraue und gähnte dann prompt.

„Ich bin auch müde, Daddy." Sophie, die sofort machen wollte, was Kurt und Blaine sagten, gähnte ebenfalls.

„Aw, bist du das, Baby?" Blaine beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihre Haare. Dann öffnete er seine Arme. „Komm her, Äffchen. Daddy bringt dich ins Bett."

„Mit Daddy schlafen?", fragte Sophie, lehnte sich zurück, so dass sie ihn sehen konnte und streckte ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Nein, nein, nein. Du wirst direkt zwischen Zachy und Nicky sein, Mäuschen.", sagte Blaine als er sie hochnahm.

„Aber Nicky tut mir weh. Er tritt."

„Tu ich nicht!", sagte Nicky.

„Doch. Tust du.", runzelte Kurt die Stirn. „Hart. Ich habe Orlando noch nicht vergessen, Sir."

„Das heißt, das du ein großer, starker Junge werden wirst, oder, Kumpel?", fragte Burt seinen Enkelsohn angrinsend.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie groß er wird.", schnaubte Blaine. „Sophie, sag gute Nacht zu Oma und Opa."

Sophie schlang ihre kleinen Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Kurts Konkurrenz machen konnte. „Aber Daddy, _muss_ ich?"

„Sophia Lily", sagte Blaine streng.

"Daddy Blaine", antwortete Sophie.

Carole verdeckte ihren Mund um ein Lachen zu vertuschen.

„Nein. Es heißt _Daddy_ B.", korrigierte Nicky. „Daddy B."

Blaine schoss Nicky einen Blick zu. „Nick, heb das Auto auf und geh ins Bett."

„Komm schon Pooh Bär." Kurt ging zu Nicky, Zachy noch immer an sich gekuschelt, und strich durch Nickys hellbraune Haare.

„Nenn mich nicht Pooh Bär wenn andere Leute anwesend sind, Daddy.", sagte Nicky, sehr beleidigt aussehend.

„Hättest du es lieber wenn ich dich Rotznase nenne?", fragte Kurt.

„Ich habe keine Rotznase!", sagte Nicky laut, und runzelte die Stirn.

„Umso eher die Babys schlafen, desto früher können wir Kekse backen.", sagte Carole lächelnd.

„Dieses hat es fast geschafft.", gluckste Burt und zeigte auf Sophie, deren Augen zufielen.

„Sag gute Nacht, Äffchen.", sagte Blaine und küsste ihre runde Wange.

„Na na, Äffchen.", antwortete Sophie und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

„Okay, Nicky. Das sind zwei. Die Chancen sind dir nicht gut gestimmt.", sagte Kurt. „Finns Zimmer."

„_Gut_, aber dass ist höchst verfassungswidrig!", verkündete Nicky, schmiss seine Hände in die Luft genauso wie er es Blaine öfter im Fernsehen hatte machen sehen. „Und ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

Kurt brach in Gelächter aus, Zachy aus seinem Schlummer reißend. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich schnell um, sein Kopf kollidierte fast mit Kurts. „Oma! Opa!" Er zeigte ein verschlafenes Lächeln, das dann langsam verschwand. „Hey, ich habe die Brücke verpasst! Mist!"

„Oh mein Gott. Blaine, bring Sophie schnell hoch bevor sie wieder aufwacht.", sagte Kurt, setzte Zachy ab und streckte seine Arme aus. „Du wirst schwer, Baby."

„Oma, ich habe Hunger!", sagte Zachy, ging um sie herum und ignorierte Kurts Kommentar.

„Du bist genau wie dein Daddy.", lache Carole ihn umarmend.

„Welcher?", fragte Zacky, seinen Kopf schief legend.

Carole zeigte auf Blaine als er Sophie die Treppe hoch trug um zu versuchen zumindest _ein_ Kind nicht aufzuwecken. „Der, der viel isst."

„Die Gerechtigkeit wurde ausgeführt!", erklärte Nicky seine Stimme senkend. „Und ich brauche was zu trinken!"

„Weißt du, wie viel einfacher mein Leben wäre, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, huh?", sagte Kurt Nicky hochhebend. „Weißt du das?"

„Dad sagt, dass das Haus ohne_ miiiiich_ zu ruhig wäre." Nicky begann diesen Satz in seiner normalen Stimme, aber beendete ihn mit Singsangstimme.

„Du warst schon, als wir um zehn ins Auto gestiegen sind, so voller Energie.", sagte Kurt. „Kann ich ein bisschen davon abbekommen?"

„Wovon?" Nicky legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Dieser Energie."

Nicky beugte sich vor und leckte Kurts Gesicht ab. „Bitte sehr!"

„Ich werde dich kriegen.", lachte Kurt. „Du steckst fest. Ich werde dich für den Rest des Abends festhalten."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Nickys haselnussbraune Augen weiteten sich.

„Mhmm.", sagte Kurt und drückte ihn fest.

„Dad! Dad! Hilfe!", schrie Nicky.

„Shh, er bringt Sophie ins Bett.", lachte Kurt und verdeckte seinen Mund. „Ew! Nick! Woher kommt diese Besessenheit zum Lecken?"

Nicky kicherte bloß in seine Hand und beugte sich dann zurück so dass sein Kopf Richtung Boden hing. „Ich weiß nich!"

„Du weißt wie Dad es findet, dass du ‚weiß nich' anstatt ‚ich weiß es nicht' sagst.", sagte Kurt und beugte sich noch mehr hinunter.

„Meine Haare berühren den Boden! Schau, Opa! Schau!"

„Ich wette, du könntest ihn als Mopp benutzen.", lachte Burt.

„Nuh uh.", kicherte Nicky. „Zieh mich hoch, Daddy!"

„Sag bitte.", neckte Kurt.

„Hey, wer hat dir die Kekse gegeben?", sagte Nicky tadelnd und seinen Zwillingsbruder anstarrend.

„Oma.", sagte Zachy knabbernd. „Sie hat mir auch einen für dich gegeben."

„Runter, Daddy, runter!", sagte Nick wild mit den Armen wedelnd.

„Sag bitte.", wiederholte Kurt.

„Manieren, Schmarnieren. Auf diesem Keks ist Santa!", schrie Nicky und rannte zu Zacky als Kurt ihn losließ. „Das ist ein großer Keks."

„Sie hat auch einen Kuchen!", grinste Zachy.

„Und Reiskrispies.", fügte Burt hinzu und kicherte als Nicky Santas Kopf abbiss.

„Wen gibt Nicky diesmal vor umzubringen?", fragte Blaine die Treppen hinunter kommend.

„Er hat das von dir und deinen Teddy Grahams, Blaine.", seufzte Kurt und zeigte auf die Kekse.

Zachy ging zu ihm und hielt ihm einen Schneemannkeks hin. „Oma hat ihn dir gegeben und Daddy kriegt den mit dem Bär."

„Wie hat deiner ausgesehen?", fragte Blaine durch sein lockiges Haar streichend.

„Ein Lebkuchenmann." Zacky lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Ich habe ihn Carl genannt!"

„Carl, huh?", sagte Blaine.

„Mhmm.", nickte Zacky und gab Kurt seinen Keks.

„Danke, Süßer.", sagte Kurt, ihn hochhebend. „Ich denke, dass wir sobald unsere Jungs ihre Kekse gegessen haben unsere Zähne putzen und dann schlafen gehen."

„Aw aber wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen.", protestierte Zacky.

„Eigentlich hab du geschlafen.", zeigte Nicky auf.

„Hast.", sagte Blaine. „Hast geschlafen."

Nicky zuckte mit den Schultern und legte seinen Kopf schief, da er die Kunst des Augenrollens noch nicht gelernt hatte. Zachy legte seinen Kopf auch schief und kicherte, zur Decke zeigend. „Ich sehe eine Spinne!"

„Ihh. Was, wenn sie herunterkommt, um mich umzubringen."

„Nein!", schrie Zachy und bewegte seinen Kopf um Kurt anzustarren. „Er hat nichts getan und – und – und ich werde das nicht lassen!"

„Das ist höchst verfassungswidrig und ich werde es nicht zulassen!", bellte Nicky.

Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nächstes Mal wenn Blaine einen wichtigen Fall im Fernsehen verhandelt wird ein junger Mann es nicht sehen."

„Es ist sowieso langweilig. Es ist nur gut, wenn Daddy wütend wird.", zuckte Nicky mit den Schultern.

Zachy kicherte. „Es ist lustig. Dad ist…" Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern schüttelte anstatt dessen seinen gesamten Körper und machte kreischende Geräusche.

Nicky kicherte. „Und dann stampft er auf Dingen herum! Wie Leuten oder Gebäuden."

„Und dann schreit er _Kuuuurt_!"

„Und – und – und _Kreeeeacher, verdammter Hund_!"

„Und dann ist Daddy ganz ‚_Ich möchte bloß meine Ruhe_!' und, und, und dann Dad ganz ‚_Nun ich möchte diesen Hund einfach weggegeben_!'"

„Und dann werden sie noch mehr schreien. Und dann…" Nicky erschauderte. „Küssen sie sich."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen, während Kurt seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Sind sie immer so energiegeladen?", lachte Carole.

„Yep!", zwitscherte Nicky.

„Aber wir waren den ganzen Tag im Auto, Oma. Nicky hat immer gegen meinen Sitz getreten. Und Sophie hat immer wieder versucht den Music Player zu nehmen.", sagte Zacky ernst. „Sie mag Dora. Ich nicht."

„Du magst Dora nicht?", fragte Carole.

„Ich bin zu groß dafür, Oma.", sagte Zacky.

„Ich wette, dass du müde bist von der ganzen Autofahrt, oder?", fragte Kurt in einer süßen Stimme.

„Nope!", sagte Nicky.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach ins Bett gehen, okay? Und Opa wird dir etwas aus ‚Der Vorweihnachtsabend' vorlesen.", sagte Carole und kniete sich neben ihn hin.

„Ich würde lieber aufbleiben. Das ist eine Falle." Nicky streckte seine Lippe vor. „Möchte Oma ihren Enkel nicht sehen?"

„Hey, ich bin auch ein Enkel!", wimmerte Zachy. „Daddy, sag ihm, dass ich ein Enkel bin."

„Ich weiß das, aber ich war als erstes hier.", sagte Nicky.

„Nur vier Minuten. Daddy, ich bin müde.", gähnte Zachy. „Ich möchte ‚Der Vorweihnachtsabend' hören."

„Nun dann komm, Kiddo, und wir werden dich fertig machen.", sagte Burt und streckte seine Hand aus, als Kurt ihn auf den Boden setzte, nachdem er seine Wange geküsst hatte.

„Aw, Mist. Das ist verfassungswidrig!", wimmerte Nicky als Kurt auch seine Haare küsste.

„Kleine Jungs brauchen viel Schlaf.", sagte Carole sanft und kniete sich neben ihn. „Damit ihre großen Daddys auch schlafen können."

„Ich wäre dennoch lieber die _ganze_ Nacht auf.", sagte Nicky.

„Komm schon, Kumpel." Burt streckte seine Hand aus. „Schlafenszeit."

Kurt wartete bis die Jungs sicher die Treppe hoch und außer Sichtweite waren, bevor er auf der Couch zusammenbrach. „Es ist so schwer Nicky ins Bett zu bekommen, Carole. Oh Gott."

„Du kannst dieses Ryan Kind beschuldigen. _Meine Schlafenszeit ist erst um elf._ Wer lässt seinen Fünfjährigen so lange aufbleiben?", runzelte Blaine die Stirn und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Wenn ich diesen Obstsalatsong diese Woche noch einmal höre, werde ich Dora jagen und ihr zeigen wo sie bleiben kann."

„Wann gehen sie normalerweise ins Bett?", fragte Carole.

„Sophie schläft meistens gegen halb acht von alleine ein.", gähnte Blaine. „Aber wir versuchen die Jungs gegen acht ins Bett zu bekommen."

„Bei Nicky wird es aber meistens zu neun Uhr.", fügte Kurt hinzu.

„Nun so spät ist es jetzt ungefähr, also gehen sie nicht zu spät ins Bett.", sagte Carole fröhlich und setzte sich neben Blaine. „Ihr habt den Weg schnell geschafft."

„Wenn Blaine gefahren wäre, hätten wir es nicht geschafft." Kurt rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann einen elfstündigen Weg in neuneinhalb Stunden fahren. Er in zwölf. Außerdem ist er besser darin Sophies Autofahrtwutausbrüche unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Blaine gähnte wieder und zog sein Handy heraus, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine Anrufe verpasst hatte. Dann hob er seine Augenbraue. „Wann habe ich_ jemals_ gesagt: _die Gerechtigkeit wurde ausgeführt?"_

_Kurt schüttelte seinen Kopf, ebenfalls gähnend. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, dass der Babysitter sie sehen lässt, was immer sie wollen, wenn wir weg sind."_

„Klingt, als ob die zwei Daddys Schlaf brauchen.", sagte Carole, klopfte sein Bein und stand auf. „Kurt, dein Zimmer ist für euch beide gemacht."

„Carole, du bist fantastisch." Kurt stand auf und umarmte sie.

„Ich versuche es.", lachte sie und erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Du siehst so gut aus."

Kurt lächelte sie breit, aber verschlafen an. „Ich versuche es."

„Ihr Jungs geht hoch ins Bett. Macht euch keine Sorgen darum mit den Kindern aufzustehen. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern bis ihr aufwacht."

„Das würde ich meinem schlimmsten Feind nicht antun.", murmelte Blaine, was ihm einen Schlag gegen den Arm von Kurt einbrachte. „Was? Es ist wahr. Ich liebe sie, aber sie können ein wenig schwierig sein."

Burt kam hinunter. „Alle drei Kinder schlafen. Würdet ihr glauben, dass Nick der erste war? Er hat noch nicht einmal gelegen."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil er die halbe Fahrt damit verbracht hat, Stammesrufe aus dem Autofenster zu rufen, wann immer ein Auto ohne getönte Scheiben vorbeifuhr.", lachte Blaine, rieb sein Gesicht und stand auf.

„Wir können auf keinen Fall schon ins Bett gehen. Es ist erst neun.", sagte Kurt und streckte seine Beine aus. „Wo gehst du hin, Blaine?"

„Ich habe Hunger und wenn wir nichts ins Bett gehen, werde ich etwas essen.", antwortete Blaine und ging mit Burt in die Küche, der etwas darüber sagte, dass er ihm ‚zeigen würde wo das gute Essen versteckt wäre'.

„Ich schätze manche Dinge ändern sich nie."

Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!


	30. Chapter 30

Baby Klaine Valentine's Day

Baby Klaines Valentinstag

„Kurt, für wen machst du deine Valentinstagskarte?", fragte Miss Bonnie und kniete sich neben Kurts Stuhl. Er klebte konzentriert eine Klebespur auf lila Pappe und ließ neongrünen Glitter in sehr eleganten Mustern darauf fallen. Sie lächelte über seine Konzentration, da sogar seine kleine Zunge ein wenig aus seinem Mund hing.

„Blaine.", sagte Kurt einige Sekunden später, sah nur kurz auf, bevor er sich wieder auf den goldenen Glitter konzentrierte und ihn ebenfalls auf seine herzförmige Karte streute.

Miss Bonnie sah zu Blaine hinüber, der kichernd zwischen Wes und David saß, als Wes seine Hände mit Kleber bedeckte und sie auf die Karte drückte. Sie musste dem Drang widerstehen selber zu lachen, als ein anderer Lehrer hinrannte und Wes zum Waschbecken zog, um seine Hände „zum fünften mal in zehn Minuten" zu waschen.

„Warum Blaine und nicht Rachel? Oder Quinn?", fragte Miss Bonnie sanft.

„Weil Blaine ein tolles Lachen und schöne Augen hat.", antwortete Kurt,

„Er hat ein tolles Lachen und schöne Augen, nicht?" Miss Bonnie lächelte.

„Uh huh und meine Mommy sagt, dass ich Karten für Jungs machen kann, wenn ich es möchte und dass es okay ist.", fuhr Kurt fort. „Also mache ich sie für Blaine."

„Möchtest du, dass ich noch mal über die Kanten des Herzes gehe und sie ordentlicher mache?"

„Nein. Es ist okay. Daddy sagt, dass Herzen eh nicht so aussehen."

Miss Bonnie lachte und ging zu ihrem nächsten Schüler, immer wieder zu Kurt und Blaine sehend. Vielleicht sollte sie nicht im Geheimen hoffen, dass die beiden in zwanzig Jahren mit gemeinsamen Kindern hier sein würden. Aber wann immer sie die beiden interagieren sah, war es das bezauberndste, das sie je gesehen hatte. Bei Blaines Erröten und Kurts Schwindel erregendem Lachen konnte sie nicht anders. Sie waren zu kostbar.

Sie kam näher, als Kurt schließlich aufstand, um seine Karte zu Blaine zu bringen.

„Es ist Kuuuuuuuuurt!", sang Wes abscheulich als Kurt herantrat. „Hi, Kurt!"

Kurt sah ihn missbilligend an, was zu Kichern bei allen drei Jungs führte. Dann drehte er sich und sah zu Blaine, der zu seinen Wasserfarben zurückgekehrt war.

„Ich habe die für dich gemacht!", zwitscherte er.

Ein winziger lockiger Blaine Anderson sah wieder von seinen Wasserfarben auf, die haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten.

„Du kannst mein Valentin sein, bitte!", piepste Kurt und hielt ihm seine sehr glitzernde lila und neongrüne Karte in Form eines (sehr schiefen) Herzen hin.

„Ein Junge kann kein Valentin von einem Jungen sein.", sagte David. „Das ist dumm."

„Meine Mommy sagt, das sie es können und ich möchte, dass Blaine meiner ist.", erklärte Kurt und versuchte Augenkontakt mit Blaine herzustellen, aber dieser war zu beschäftigt damit bewundernd auf die Karte zu starren. Vielleicht mochte er sie! „Miss Bonnie hat mir geholfen." Kurt beugte sich vor und zeigte auf Blaines Namen. „Das ist dein Name."

„Sie ist schön." Blaine errötete und sah endlich von seiner Karte auf. „Du kannst mein Valentin sein."

„Jetzt sind sie beide dumm!", wisperte Wes laut und sah unglaublich verwirrt aus.

David sah zu Kurt und Blaine und dann zurück zu Wes mit den Schultern zuckend. „Vielleicht liegt es am Wasser?"

„Was heißt das?" Wes legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Weiß nicht, aber meine Schwester sagt das oft." David zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und beobachtete Kurt und Blaine neugierig.

Kurt sprang auf und ab, bevor er klatschte. Sobald seine beiden Füße auf dem Boden waren, schmiss Blaine seine Arme in einer festen Umarmung um Kurt.

Ja.

Miss Bonnie hoffte wirklich, dass sie eines Tages heiraten würden.

Frohen Valentinstag euch allen!


	31. Chapter 31

**Blaine and Burt Sneak Potato Candy (Ch. 23)**

**Blaine und Burt stibitzen Potato-Candys ( Auszug aus Kapitel 23)**

Blaine blinzelte hinunter auf Kurt, der schlafend auf dem ganzen Bett ausgebreitet war, als ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war.

„Komm rein.", rief Blaine leise, was dazu führte, dass Kurt seine Nase rieb und sich auf die Seite rollte.

Burt streckte seinen Kopf herein, seine Augen gingen direkt zu Kurt. „Wie lange schläft er schon?"

„Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde.", sagte Blaine, schloss sein Buch und beäugte Burt neugierig. „Warum?"

„Familien-Initiation. Komm schon, Kind.", sagte Burt und gestikulierte Blaine auf zu stehen.

„Fam – was?", fragte Blaine.

„Hinterfragst du mich?" Burt hob seine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich nicht." Blaine stand schnell auf und folgte Burt aus dem Raum.

„Schließ die Tür.", wisperte Burt und zeigte mit der Hand auf den Türknauf.

Blaine machte es und ging hinunter. „Du wirst mich nicht umbringen, richtig?"

„Nicht heute.", kicherte Burt und schubste Blaine vor sich her. „Küche."

„Kurt hat mir gesagt, dass ich hier nicht rein gehen darf.", sagte Blaine behutsam. Dann wiederum dachte er, dass das hier Kurts Vater war. Egal wem er gehorchte, er würde immer verlieren.

„Kurt hat den ganzen Tag gebacken und wird für mindestens neun Stunden tot sein.", sagte Burt barsch. „Ich bin sein Vater und ich sage dir, dass du hinein gehen sollst. Wem würdest du lieber widersprechen, Kiddo?"

„Hast du wirklich einen Flammenwerfer?", fragte Blaine, da es wirklich entscheidend war. Er bekam allerdings keine Antwort. Stattdessen schubste Burt ihn in den Raum.

„Burt, nein! Es ist eine Sache dir selbst Probleme zu machen, aber Blaine?", schnappte Carole von der Spüle aus nach Luft, wo sie Geschirr spülte.

„Was?", grunzte Burt. „Als ob Kurt es heraus finden wird."

„Kurt findet es immer heraus.", sagten Carole und Blaine zusammen. Es war wahr. Wann immer jemand in diesem Haus versuchte etwas vor Kurt zu verheimlichen, fand der Junge es heraus. Es war wie ein sechster Sinn.

„Wie viel Ärger werde ich bekommen wenn – gehst du an die Potato-Candys?!", wisperte Blaine aufgeregt, seine haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten.

„Lass ihn dich nicht dort hinein ziehen.", warnte Carole. „Kurt wird euch beide umbringen. Blaine, dreh dich um und geh ins Bett zurück."

„Er wird nicht einmal bemerken wenn ein paar fehlen.", sagte Blaine vernünftig, die Aluminiumfolie, die die Süßigkeiten bedeckten, leise zur Seite legend.

„Ein paar Stücke?", echote Carole. „Du weißt schon, dass du und Blaine letztes Mal als Kurt sie gemacht hat ein ganzes Blech gegessen habt? Mach nicht so ein unschuldiges Gesicht, Blaine! Du weißt, dass es so war!"

„Und? Sie sind so gut.", protestierte Burt zu Blaines Verteidigung und schob sie zu ihm.

„Willst du dich wirklich Kurts Zorn aussetzen?", fragte Carole.

„Für Potato-Candys?", fragte Blaine, griff nach einem besonders großen Stück und stopfte es sich in den Mund. „Ich würde alles tun."

„Ich werde dabei nicht mitmachen.", sagte Carole und versuchte sehr hart nicht auf das Stück zu sehen, das Burt ihr hinhielt. „Burt, ernsthaft…"

„Es ist Tradition, Carole.", sagte Burt barsch. „Ich mache das, seitdem das Kind sie machen konnte. Er erwartet es."

„Blaine, schon zwei weitere Stücke?", fragte Carole als ihr Mund aufklappte.

„Sie sind wirklich gut.", sagte Blaine und verdeckte seinen Mund. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen!"

„Oh gut!" Carole nahm ein Potato-Candy und biss hinein. „Sie sind wirklich gut!"

„Nimm noch eines, Blaine.", sagte Burt und schob das Blech wieder Blaine zu, als er sich ein weiteres Stück nahm.

„Blaine, du musst nicht auf ihn hören. Er möchte sich bloß nicht alleine belasten.", sagte Carole, nachdem sie ihr Stück aufgegessen hatte. „Siehst du? Ich habe eines gegessen und jetzt gehe ich hinauf."

„Mehr für uns.", zuckte Burt mit den Schultern und grinste Blaine an.

„Nacht, Carole.", sagte Blaine fröhlich, als sie hinauf ging.

„Wenn du erwischt wirst, Blaine, komm nicht zu mir und schmoll.", war alles was Carole sagte, bevor sie wieder hinauf ging, ihren Kopf dabei schüttelnd.

„Also… wie viel Ärger werden wir realistischerweise bekommen?"

„Kommt darauf an, wie viele du isst.", zuckte Burt mit den Schultern und griff nach einem weiteren Stück.

„In diesem Fall: sehr viel.", seufzte Blaine.

„Aber es ist wegen einem guten Grund. Potato-Candys.", zeigte Burt auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne sie leben konnte.", sagte Blaine.

„Möchtest du etwas Milch, Kumpel?", fragte Burt kichernd.

„Oh mein Gott, ja.", sagte Blaine und nahm die zwei Gläser entgegen, während Burt die Milch holte.

Als sie beide bedient waren, stieß Burt ihre Gläser zusammen. „Nun, jetzt ist es offiziell. Willkommen in der Familie, Kind."

Blaine strahlte. Vielleicht war es den Ärger doch wert.

Kommentar zum Kapitel von Sherry05(Eva):

Ich kann Blaine und Burt sehr gut verstehen. Ich hab die Potato Candys nach Rezept gemacht (nur die Erdnussbutter hab ich durch Nutella ersetzt) und sie sind wirklich lecker, wenn man zuckersüße Süßigkeiten gerne hat.

Hier noch einmal das Rezept:

southernplate.

Probiert es einmal aus. Es ist wirklich schnell gemacht.

Alles Liebe

Eva

P.S. Schreibt mir, wenn ihr es probiert habt, eine PN und sagt mir wie sie euch schmecken!

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht wie versprochen schon letzten Sonntag gepostet habe, aber meine Eltern haben mich mit einem Urlaub über Ostern überrascht und ich hatte dort kein Internet. Dafür gibt es das nächste DM-Kapitel allerdings auch schon morgen :)


	32. Chapter 32

Melody's Birthday Party

Melodys Geburtstagsfeier (**Auszug aus Kapitel 34)**

„Wo ist sie? Wo ist sie?", fragte Kurt, rannte ins Haus seines Vaters und legte einen Stapel Geschenke auf den Kaffeetisch.

„Ganz ruhig. Sie ist hier.", kicherte Burt aufsehend. „Wo ist Blaine?"

„Er kommt in ein paar Sekunden. Er streitet mit der Arbeit. Sie versuchen, ihn zu zwingen zur Arbeit zu kommen, obwohl er sich frei genommen hat.", seufzte Kurt. „Sie haben ein neues Management und Blaine kommt damit nicht so gut klar."

„Warum das?", fragte Burt.

„Weil sie versuchen den armen Jungen auszunutzen.", sagte Carole und kam mit der halbschlafenden Melody in ihren Armen ins Zimmer. „Sie versuchen alle diese armen Kinder auszunutzen und Blaine wehrt sich."

„Gut für ihn.", sagte Burt. „Hey, Kumpel."

„Hi.", sagte Blaine, kam herein und stellte sich neben Kurt.

„Nun?", fragte Kurt.

„Nichts. Sie werden versuchen jemand anderen dazu zu zwingen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, aber es war deutlich, dass er gestresst war.

Carole kam zu ihnen nachdem sie Melody Burt gegeben hatte und umarmte erst Kurt und dann Blaine. „Wie war es in Michigan? Habt ihr eure Ferien genossen?"

„Oh, es war toll." Blaine spitzte die Ohren. "Es ist allerdings doof, dass ich Alex nicht gesehen habe."

„Also ist er herkommen, nur um sicher zu stellen, dass sie nicht kommen?", fragte Carole und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Er musste eh herkommen für das Treffen wegen dem Geld, also ist er einfach etwas länger geblieben.", sagte Blaine. „Stört es euch, wenn ich mir etwas zu trinken hole?"

„Natürlich nicht, Schatz!", sagte Carole und winkte in Richtung der Küche.

Blaine lächelte und ging.

„Sieh dir das an. Ich habe Kopien gemacht, weil Blaine mich nicht die Originale hat stehlen lassen.", sagte Kurt einige Fotos aus seiner Tasche ziehend.

„_Oh mein Gott_!", schrie Carole. „Ist das Blaine?"

„Ja!", schrie Kurt sofort zurück. „Sieh ihn dir an!"

Carole lachte aufgeregt und verdeckte ihren Mund. „Blaine, du warst so niedlich!"

„Oh Gott, Kurt. Wirklich?", lachte Blaine und kam Limonade trinkend herein. „Die ist übrigens fantastisch. Was ist das?"

„Minute Maid im Krug.", kicherte Burt.

„Kurt lässt mich die nicht kaufen. Sie ist zu teuer.", sagte Blaine. „Er kauft Pulver."

„Es ist nicht so schwer zu machen, Blaine. Und es ist _auch_ Minute Maid.", seufzte Kurt.

„Aber es lässt mich husten und ich kann es nie genug umrühren. Entweder ist es nicht genug gerührt oder ganz wässrig.", beschwerte sich Blaine und setzte sich zu Burt auf die Couch. „Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest."

„Da hast du ja weltbewegende Probleme, oder, Kind?", lachte Burt.

„Er kann einen Schal für zweihundert Dollar kaufen, aber ich darf kein Junk Food kaufen. Wir sind ‚auf Diät'. Ich nenne das ein großes Problem.", sagte Blaine frustriert. „Sobald wir aus Michigan zurück waren, hat er mich über die neue Diät informiert. Und er _kontrolliert mein Auto_ auf McDonalds Tüten. _Von wann ist das, Blaine_? Kurt, wie teuer war das Oberteil? Hmm? Ist das nicht neu? Weil es teuer aussieht."

„Es ist nicht neu. Glaub mir oder nicht ich hab es in einem Secondhand-Laden gefunden.", höhnte Kurt und setzte sich auf Blaines andere Seite.

„Das ist die größte Lüge, die ich je gehört habe.", sagte Blaine.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie es ernst meinen oder nicht.", lachte Carole.

„Es stimmt, Blaine! Ich habe es gestern gefunden als ich mit Mercedes shoppen war. Frag sie, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

„Sie wird lügen. Ihr werdet alle lügen.", sagte Blaine und stieß Kurts Schulter mit seiner an.

„Ich bin fertig mit dir.", neckte Kurt und seufzte gespielt. „Kommen Oma und Opa?"

„Sie sollten bald hier sein.", nickte Carole. „Hoffentlich wird Melody dann etwas munterer sein."

„Ich werde sie einfach Kurt oder Blaine geben. Das wird sie sofort aufwecken.", brummte Burt und hob sie hoch. „Und ich muss ins Bad."

„Ich werde sie nehmen!", sagte Kurt eifrig, stand auf und nahm seinem Vater vorsichtig seine kleine Schwester ab. Melody kuschelte sich an ihn und streckte ihren Daumen in ihren Mund. „Wirst du für mich und Blaine reden, hmm?"

Melody kuschelte sich an seine Brust und seufzte zufrieden, Kurts Herz schmelzen lassend.

„Sie liebt ihren großen Bruder." Carole lächelte Kurts Schulter drückend. „Seid ihr Jungs hungrig oder durstig?"

„Am verhungern.", sagte Blaine und ging zur Küche.

„_Diät_!", rief Kurt ihm hinterher.

Blaine winkte ab und hatte, als Carole in die Küche kam, den Stuhl zum Ofen gezogen und durchsuchte den obersten Schrank wo Burt das gute Zeug versteckte, wann immer Kurt zu Besuch kam. „Wo-sind-sie-.", murmelte er und bewegte hastig alles hin und her.

„Hintere linke Ecke.", lachte Carole. „Fall nicht runter."

„Aha!" Blaine schrie als Erfolg und riss schnell die Packung Oreo Kekse auf. „Oh Gott, das wird der Himmel sein. Ich hatte seit Tagen keine Schokolade mehr."

„Du armes Ding.", neckte Carole. „Wirst du es überleben?"

„Fraglich." Blaine sprang herunter und biss in einen Oreo Keks, „_Köstlich"_ stöhnend.

Burt kam herein und kicherte. „Kurt ist auf dem Weg hier her."

Blaine schmiss die Oreo Kekse in die Spüle (die zum Glück leer und sauber war) in genau dem Moment, als Kurt hereinkam. „Hallo, Liebster."

„Was hast du bekommen?", seufzte Kurt als Melody, nun hellwach, seine Haare und sein Gesicht streichelte.

„Einige dieser köstlichen…" Blaine sah auf eine Schüssel Brombeeren hinunter. „Oh! Brombeeren! Kann ich welche haben?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Carole. „Kurt, möchtest du etwas, Schatz?"

„Nein danke.", sagte Kurt und küsste Melody kleine Hand. „Mellie ist in diesem langen Jahr soooo groß geworden. Du wirst immer größer, Kleine."

Melody kicherte und krallte ihre Hand in seine frisierten Haaren.

„Und jetzt ist meine Frisur zerstört.", sagte Kurt und küsste ihre Wange.

Blaine kam herüber und richtete Kurts Haare als Melody plötzlich mehr an den Knöpfen von Kurts Oberteil interessiert war.

„Danke." Kurt lächelte als es klingelte. „Oma und Opa! Yay!"

Melody klatschte freudig ihre Hände zusammen, als sie Burts Stimme hörten und dann die von Kurts Opa.

„_Es ist Opa_!", quietschte Kurt, als sein Opa hereinkam.

„Sieh dir das große Mädchen an!", sagte Andy zu ihnen kommend. Er beugte sich hinunter, bis er auf Melodys Augenhöhe war, um sie zu kitzeln. Sie fuchtelte, drückte sich gegen Kurt und quietschte. Andy zog seine Hand zurück und wiederholte den Vorgang, woraufhin sie laut los lachte und immer lauter quietschte.

„Möchtest du zu Opa?", fragte Kurt und ließ seine Stimme aufgeregt klingen als er sie hinhielt. „Möchtest du zu Opa?"

Melody streckte eifrig ihre Arme aus und kuschelte sich nahe als Kurts Opa als er sie sicher in seinen Armen hatte.

„Sieh dir das an.", lachte er.

„Sie mag es geschmust zu werden.", sagte Carole vom Tisch, wo sie nun mit Blaine an ihrer Seite saß.

„'Mag es' ist eine Untertreibung.", lachte Burt als Andy Kurt einarmig umarmte und mit ihm zu reden begann.

„Wo ist Annie?", fragte Carole.

„Sie telefoniert. Gott allein weiß wie lange es dauert bis sie auftaucht.", lachte Andy. „Nun hallo, Blaine. Ich sehe du bist noch immer hier?"

„Ich hab versucht zu gehen, aber ich bin nicht weit gekommen, bevor ich Hunger bekommen habe.", scherzte Blaine.

„Dasselbe ist mir vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren passiert.", sagte Andy und zwinkerte als Annie hereinkam.

„Was ist dir vor fünfzig Jahren passiert?", fragte Kurts Oma und schlang ihre Arme in einer Umarmung um Kurt.

„Ich war gezwungen in einer Beziehung mit dir zu bleiben, weil ich sonst Hunger bekommen hätte.", scherzte Andy.

„Nein. Es waren die Kinder, die dich gezwungen haben zu bleiben.", seufzte Annie und umarmte Carole und Blaine. „Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht, dass du das Baby in Beschlag nehmen darfst, Andrew."

„Ich werde meine Enkelin so lange halten, wie ich das möchte.", antwortete Andy.

Kurt ging zum Tisch und rutschte auf Blaines Schoß. Blaine grunzte, als ob Kurt schwer wäre, obwohl er es sicher nicht war, bevor er seine Arme um Kurts dünne Hüfte schlang. Kurt lehnte sich zurück gegen ihn und entschied die Geräusche und das Gemurmel seines Freundes zu ignorieren.

Melody gab einen plötzlichen lauten Schrei von sich und bewegte ihre Arme als Finn ins Zimmer kam, ein schlecht eingepacktes Geschenk tragend.

„Hey, Melonenkopf!", sagte Finn, winkte und beugte sich hinunter um Melodys Wange zu küssen. „Mom, ich hab Hunger."

„Finn, du isst immer. Ich kann nicht entscheiden, wer schlimmer ist, du oder Blaine.", sagte Kurt genau als Blaine sich eine Brombeere in den Mund steckte. „Egal. Das hat es gerade beantwortet."


	33. Chapter 33

**Blaine Gets His Phone (Ch. 36)**

**Blaine bekommt sein Handy wieder ****(Auszug aus Kapitel 36)**

„Hi, uhm… Ich hatte einen Autounfall und… mein Handy…"

„Wie heißen sie?", fragte der Feuerwehrmann und öffnete einen Schrank.

„Blaine. Blaine Anderson.", sagte Blaine.

„Es ist nicht hier drin.", sagte der Mann nach einigen Sekunden. „Einen Moment, ich gehe jemanden fragen."

Blaine nickte und sah zu Kurt. Kurt rieb sanfte Kreise auf Blaines Rücken, lächelnd.

„Sie haben es. Jemand wird gleich zu ihnen kommen.", sagte der Feuerwehrmann, kam wieder heraus und ging zum anderen Ende des Raumes. „Sie können sich hierher setzten, wenn sie wollen."

„Möchtest du?", fragte Kurt.

„Nein.", sagte Blaine leise und wartete geduldig. Er hörte Lachen und dann erschien ein Mann.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wann ich dich sehen würde. Ich habe versucht, das Handy zum Krankenhaus zu bringen, aber du warst bereits entlassen. Die meisten Zwanzigjährigen wären schon am selben Tag hier erschienen.", sagte der Mann näher kommend.

Blaine brauchte einige Sekunden bis er realisierte, dass er der Feuerwehrmann war, der mit ihm im Auto gewesen war, mit ihm geredet hatte und ihn beruhigt hatte. Craig oder C. PEARSONS wie es auf seinem Abzeichen stand.

„Ich bin froh dich laufen zu sehen, wenn auch auf Krücken. Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Mann, Craig.

„Es geht mir viel besser. Ich möchte Ihnen einfach… danken für… für_ alles_.", sagte Blaine und empfand große Dankbarkeit für den Mann.

„Kein Problem." Craig hielt ihm das Handy hin.

Blaine nahm es und steckte es in seine Tasche, auf seinen Krücken balancierend. „Nein, wirklich. Sie waren so nett. Ich hatte Angst, aber… aber Sie haben mich sicher fühlen lassen. Sie waren nett und sind sogar bei mir geblieben, als sie das Auto bewegt und aufgeschnitten haben… was klingt, als ob es Sie in Gefahr gebracht haben könnte. Also, danke. Wirklich. Ich schätze _wirklich_ was Sie getan haben."

„Nun danke, Blaine." Der Feuerwehrmann lächelte. „Das muss Kurt sein?"

„Hallo.", sagte Kurt winkend.

„Er hat immer wieder nach dir gefragt.", erklärte Craig schulter zuckend. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es so etwas war, aber war mir nicht sicher. Manchmal ist es heutzutage schwer, das zu beurteilen, was toll ist und alles. Wie schlimm war der Schaden?"

„Das Auto?", fragte Blaine.

„Oh, das ist reif für den Schrottplatz. Sobald der Airbag aufgeht, haben sie keine Chance mehr.", lachte Craig. „Ich meine _dich_."

„Ich habe ein gebrochenes Bein und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Mein Handgelenk ist gestaucht, fühlt sich aber schon viel besser an.", antwortete Blaine obwohl er zuvor gesagt hatte, dass es noch immer weh tat.

„Du hattest unglaubliches Glück. Ich habe viele Autos gesehen, die weniger schlimm aussahen und Leute, die sehr viel schlimmer zugerichtet herauskommen."

„Danke, dass Sie ihm geholfen haben.", sagte Kurt leise.

„Überhaupt kein Problem.", lächelte Craig. „Und hey, wer mag es nicht, ein neues Auto zu bekommen? Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass jemand in mich hineinfahrt damit ich ein neues kaufen kann."

Der Feuerwehrmann am Empfang schnaubte laut und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast nicht genug Geld für ein neues, Pearsons."

„Wenn sie mich schlimm genug rammen und ich im Krankenhaus ende, kann ich sie dazu bringen.", zuckte Craig mit den Schultern. „Aber wirklich, Jungs, kein Problem, Ich sollte dir danken, Blaine. Du hast es sehr gut gehandhabt. Ich hatte ältere Leute als dich, die mich getreten haben, als ich sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt habe."

„Ist das Ihr ernst?", fragte Kurt.

„Du wärst überrascht was Nerven Menschen antun können.", antwortete Craig. „Jemand in einem Team in Georgia hat einen Finger abgebissen bekommen."

„Sie scherzen." Der Mann am Empfang drehte sich um.

„Geh an deinen Computer und sieh es nach, Gabe. Du surfst eh nur auf Facebook herum." Craig zeigte auf den Bildschirm.

„Ein Junge dankt dir und schon wirst du übermütig.", neckte der Mann und drehte sich zurück. „Deshalb halten wir dich im Büro eingesperrt."

Craig rollte einfach mit den Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Manchmal tun sie das wirklich, wisst ihr? Ich musste ein oder zwei Mal aus dem Fenster klettern. Es ist okay. Gute Übung, habe ich gehört."

Blaine und Kurt lachten, als der Alarm losging.

„Ich muss gehen, Jungs. Pass auf dich auf, Blaine Anderson!", sagte Craig, drehte sich um und ging zu einem großen Feuerwehrauto.

„Danke.", sagte Blaine zu dem Mann am Empfang und winkte, bevor er zum richtigen Ausgang ging. Er lächelte als Kurt ihm die Tür aufhielt.

„Ich denke, ich weiß warum du ihn so magst." Kurt stieß ihn an. „Huh?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es absolut nichts damit zu tun hat, dass er absolut bezaubernd ist.", schnaubte Kurt laut.

„War er?"

„Dunkle Haare, blaue Augen, dunkle Haut. Er war träumerisch. Deswegen magst du ihn. Du hast ein Auge auf ihn geworfen."

„Ich konnte ihn im Auto nicht einmal richtig sehen und Attraktivität war das letzte, an das ich gedacht habe.", protestierte Blaine.

„Also gab es sie?", neckte Kurt ihn anstoßend.

„_Nein_!", sagte Blaine errötend. „Ich habe nicht einmal auf sein Gesicht geachtet, okay?"

„Also hast du dir seine Arme unter dem großen Mantel vorgestellt?"

Blaine runzelte die Stirn und lief weiter.

„Oder ihn ganz verschwitzt nach dem trainieren?"

„_Aschloch_.", rief Blaine.

„Hast du versucht ihn dir auf einem Kalender vorzustellen?"

„_Komm runter!_."

„Oh, hast du übers ‚R_unterholen'_ nachgedacht? Oder ihn-."

„Ich mochte dich lieber, als du dich geweigert hast, über irgendetwas sexuelles zu reden.", brummte Blaine als sie das Auto erreichten. „Können wir einfach nach Hause fahren? Ich möchte mein Kätzchen sehen."

Kurt öffnete die Tür für ihn. „Also _gab_ es sexuelle Gefühle. Das ist okay. Er ist ein Feuerwehrmann. Ich komme damit klar."

Blaine stöhnte laut. „Kurt."

„Waren diese Gefühle schon im Auto da oder erst jetzt? Also du seine schönen blauen Augen gesehen hast?", grinste Kurt.

„Du bist so ein Miststück."

„Weißt du, er holt kleine Mistücke aus brennenden Gebäuden. Er ist ein Held. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte Kurt und beugte sich näher zu ihm.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, vielleicht. Aber nicht, weil ich mit ihm davonlaufen würde. Ich werde dich einfach im Feuerwehrauto einschließen."

„Viel Glück mich dort hinein zu bekommen.", kicherte Kurt und sah zu seinem Bein.

„Was um Himmels Willen habe ich mir eingebrockt, als ich dich im März an der Dalton geküsst habe?", fragte Blaine Kopf schüttelnd.

„Das.", sagte Kurt und küsste ihn.

„Damit kann ich leben.", lächelte Blaine und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Du denkst besser nicht an den Feuerwehrmann."

„_Kurt_!"

Danke für die Reviews!

Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis zu diesem Drabble, aber meine Beta und ich waren in der letzten Zeit etwas beschäftigt, da die letzten Tage in Wien verbracht und meine sie endlich persönlich kennen gelernt habe. Es war so tolll!

Ich habe auf meinem Tumblr eine kleine Vorschau für Long Time Coming, der Fortsetzung von WBUCT gepostet:

post/50082521032/ltc-preview

Es hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr freut euch schon auf LTC! Jetzt ist es nicht mehr lange!


End file.
